<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this looks like a job for me (so everybody just follow me) by Ayreonaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644841">this looks like a job for me (so everybody just follow me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayreonaut/pseuds/Ayreonaut'>Ayreonaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Jericho Gang, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, along with simon&amp;josh, markus&amp;north never got together so theyre just bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayreonaut/pseuds/Ayreonaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Нам нужна помощь в охоте на андроида-серийного убийцу, — лаконично поясняет Саймон.</p>
<p>— Пиздец, — говорит Хэнк, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и трёт лицо. — Ладно, – вздыхает он. — Идите в комнату. Я позову Коннора. — И уходит, но перед этим успевает «выстрелить» в них с двух рук.</p>
<p>или</p>
<p>Андроид-мститель, UST и ругань Хэнка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson &amp; Connor &amp; Sumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 03.03.2039</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087764">this looks like a job for me (so everybody just follow me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose">CordeliaRose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо автору за этот замечательный текст. И, по традиции, переведя его наполовину, публикую.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Это довольно приятно, замечает Маркус. Он никогда бы не смог такое раньше даже ощутить — он не был предназначен для определения температуры. Его терморегуляторы могли гарантировать ему лишь то, что он никогда не перегреется и не переохладится настолько, чтобы повредить компоненты. <br/>
      <br/>
      Но теперь Маркус чувствует лёгкий бриз и тяжелеющий воздух, который знаменует собой близящийся дождь. Ко всем этим новым ощущениям привыкнуть непросто, и Маркус не может себе представить, как можно от них устать — хотя многие говорили, что так будет. Кажется невозможным поверить, что наступит время, когда он пожалеет о том, что ощущает холод зимы или раскалённую летнюю жару. В конце концов, Маркус не воспринимает всё это как нечто обыденное.<br/>
      <br/>
      Он вырывается из размышлений, когда Норт бьёт его по плечу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Cкоро мы уже придём? — полушутливо стонет она.<br/>
      <br/>
      Саймон подтягивается к нему, бросая на неё взгляд.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я ей всё время говорю, что да, но она продолжает спрашивать.<br/>
      <br/>
      Джош, шагающий впереди, сердито оборачивается. <br/>
      <br/>
      — У меня от вас болит голова.<br/>
      <br/>
      Норт гримасничает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — О, бедный малыш, — издевается она, разбегаясь, чтобы запрыгнуть к нему на спину. Он легко подхватывает её и поддерживает за ноги, устраивая — как недавно узнал Маркус — «на закорках».<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты уже связался с Коннором? — спрашивает Саймон, с улыбкой наблюдая за шутливой перепалкой Джоша и Норт.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус прикрывает глаза и пытается вызвать Коннора также, как и несколько раз до этого, утром. И снова встречает заблокированный порт в сознании другого андроида. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ничего, — вздыхает он. — Я раньше всегда мог до него достучаться. Надеюсь, он ничего себе не повредил.<br/>
      <br/>
      Саймон качает головой. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Даже Коннору приходится иногда заряжаться, — разумно указывает он. — Наверное, он просто вошёл в стазис. В конце концов, прошло всего несколько часов.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус вспоминает, насколько он ценит то, что именно Саймон — один из его советников. Он всегда разумен и логичен до такой степени, какой Маркус даже до девиации никогда не смог бы достичь. Он всё ещё не может побороть ощущение «что-то не так»: Коннор не адаптировался к эмоциям и чувствам, как остальные свободные андроиды, поэтому Маркус взял за правило проверять его каждый день. <br/>
      <br/>
      Он спрашивает, как у него дела, и всегда получает в ответ что-то вроде: «Все мои системы функционируют нормально, спасибо, Маркус. Надеюсь, что ты в равной степени оперативен», что одновременно и успокаивает, и нет. Когда Маркус рассказывает об этом Саймону, тот лишь пожимает плечами, отвечая:<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не все справляются со своими эмоциями одинаково. Это не значит, что он несчастен или у него проблемы, просто он другой.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты прав, — неохотно соглашается Маркус. — Просто…<br/>
      <br/>
      — Просто ты немного влюблён в Коннора и хочешь, чтобы он был счастливейшим на этой планете, — говорит Норт со спины Джоша. И коротко смеётся.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Спасибо, Норт, твой вклад просто неоценим, — произносит Маркус, упрямо игнорируя Джоша, изогнувшего шею, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. Старательно сохраняя пустое выражение лица, он оборачивается к Саймону. — Его профессия по-прежнему опасна. В этом месяце его едва не застрелили, а на прошлой неделе его слуховой модуль повредился во время погони.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Никто не говорит, что тебе не позволено волноваться, — мягко отвечает Саймон, и это полная фигня, потому что именно так все и говорят, — но ты всегда слишком волнуешься, если речь идёт о Конноре.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Пф-ф, — отмахивается Маркус. Он знает, что это по-детски, но они уже совсем недалеко от дома Коннора и лейтенанта Андерсона, поэтому нет времени отвечать на провокации. Маркус — 1, раздражающие друзья — 0.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Автомобиль, старая модель с ручным приводом, припаркован частично на дорожке из гравия и частично на неровном газоне. Вспоминая пару коротких встреч с лейтенантом Андерсоном, Маркус решает, что это вполне соответствует его личности. Несмотря на неаккуратную парковку, двор очень ухоженный. Дом только что покрасили, у передней стены рядком выстроились несколько вазонов с яркими крупными цветами. А у газона кто-то посадил овощи — быстрый скан распознаёт морковь, салат и лук среди прочих, — и устроил птичьи ванны (в опасной близости к машине). Маркус предполагает, что всё это скорее дело рук Коннора, нежели самого лейтенанта.<br/>
      <br/>
      Норт, похоже, придя к тому же выводу, вскидывает брови.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор был бы очень хорош в ведении домашнего хозяйства, — негромко говорит она.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус хмурится, отвечая: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор любит свою работу. Я никогда не попросил бы его от неё отказаться, — и понимает, как легко угодил в ловушку, когда Норт неудержимо фыркает, а Джош вынужден отвернуться, сдерживая смех. Даже Саймон, похоже, скрывает улыбку. Маркус глубоко вздыхает и говорит: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы здесь по делу. Прекратите вести себя как дети, — и быстро шагает к входной двери, определённо не обращая внимание на то, насколько аккуратно поработали с краской вокруг окон.<br/>
      <br/>
      Всё ещё хихикая, Норт обгоняет его и трижды стучит в дверь. Изнутри слышится возня, потом отрывистый лай, и кто-то кричит.<br/>
      <br/>
      Позади Джош интересуется:<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это собака?<br/>
      <br/>
      Дверь открывается. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Чёртов надоеда, — ворчит лейтенант Андерсон, щурясь на них. — Вы что здесь забыли в такую рань?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сейчас только два семнадцать пополудни, — смущённо отвечает Саймон.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Слишком рано, — повторяет лейтенант, глядя на них. Маркус старается не выглядеть напуганным (вспоминая Коннора, как-то прочитавшего книгу идиом и решившего, что его приёмному отцу подходит «лает, но не кусает»), но это серьёзный подвиг. Он чувствует, что остальные тоже немного нервничают, поэтому берёт инициативу на себя.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Простите за беспокойство, лейтенант Андерсон. Мы не хотели. Тем не менее, мы здесь, чтобы попросить о помощи и вас, и Коннора, поэтому мы будем вам весьма признательны, если вы уделите нам немного своего времени, — Маркус призывает на помощь все свои навыки дипломатии.<br/>
      <br/>
      Лейтенант Андерсон секунду смотрит на него, а потом вздыхает, отступая и пропуская их в дом. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну заходите тогда, — ворчит мужчина, но андроид думает, что видит намёк на улыбку, прежде чем он отворачивается.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус машинально скидывает куртку и оглядывается вокруг, ища, куда бы повесить. Нигде нет вешалки или хотя бы гвоздя, вбитого в стену. Тогда он просто перекидывает её через руку и следует за Хэнком в гостиную, замечая парящую над столом голографическую надпись: мерцающие золотые буквы, складывающиеся в слово «СТОЛ».<br/>
      <br/>
      Если присмотреться, над стульями тоже висят надписи. Каждая из них гласит «СТУЛ», за исключением двух, обозначенных соответственно как «СТУЛ ХЭНКА» и «СТУЛ КОННОРА». Маркус чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке.<br/>
      <br/>
      Пройдя немного дальше, он замечает, что почти каждый предмет в комнате также подписан, включая картину на стене, обозначенную просто как «ПОДСОЛНУХИ» и даже небольшую дыру в обоях «СУМО СКАЗАЛ УПС».<br/>
      <br/>
      Когда Маркус входит в гостиную, лейтенант Андерсон сидит на стуле, — текст сообщает ему, что это «СТУЛ ХЭНКА» — и, следуя жесту мужчины, он садится на диван («ДИВАН»). Саймон присоединяется к нему, Норт устраивается на дальнем от лейтенанта подлокотнике, а Джош занимает «КРЕСЛО». В углу устроена собачья лежанка («ПОСТЕЛЬ СУМО»), а между стульями и диваном расположился низкий, уже не новый столик («КОФЕЙНЫЙ СТОЛИК ДЛЯ КОФЕ»). Маркус хмурится.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор вчера ночью нашёл лейбл-маркер, — внезапно говорит лейтенант. Маркус сдерживается, но остальные (видимо, тоже смущённые пометками) подпрыгивают. — Кажется, он никогда раньше его не использовал.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Почему кофе повторяется дважды? — спрашивает Маркус, указывая на подпись над столешницей.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор пытается установить домашнее правило, что на кофейный столик ставится только кофе, — единственное объяснение, которое он получает в ответ. Маркус оглядывается на столик и видит несколько пивных бутылок (пустых) и бутылку виски (опустошённую наполовину), но нет никаких кружек. Судя по всему, правило пока не прижилось.<br/>
      <br/>
      Как и ожидалось, терпение Норт кончается очень быстро. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Где Коннор? — грубо спрашивает она. — Он тоже нам нужен.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус оглядывается на неё, приподнимая бровь, и Норт поумеряет пыл, но сохраняет решительное выражение лица. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор где-то поблизости, лейтенант Андерсон? — спрашивает Маркус гораздо более вежливо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А-а, зовите меня Хэнк, не люблю всего этого лейтенантства, — говорит лейтенант… Хэнк. — Коннор здесь, но, э-э… не уверен, что видеть его сейчас — хорошая идея.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Почему нет? — это снова Норт. Саймон предупреждающе кладёт руку ей на плечо, но она стряхивает ее. — Маркус освободил его. Он сделал его девиантом. Коннор должен Маркусу.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус вздрагивает и бросает на Хэнка извиняющийся взгляд, но мужчина этого не видит, потому что уже встаёт. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Знаешь, что ты сделал? — Он хмурится и приглашает их следовать за собой. Они вскакивают с почти комичной быстротой, чтобы идти за ним. Лейтенант ведёт их в маленькую комнатку и указывает на окно, выходящее на задний двор. — Ты испортил идеального, хорошего андроида, вот, что ты сделал. <br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус с любопытством выглядывает.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор лежит на спине на лужайке, раскинув руки. Он как будто совершенно безмятежно смотрит в небо. Поверх него разлёгся сенбернар. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Посмотри, у него тревожность.<br/>
      <br/>
    Маркус отходит от окна, чувствуя себя так, словно вторгается во что-то личное. Почти. Его взгляд падает на три фотографии в рамке, стоящие на столе: на первой тот же самый сенбернар, что и снаружи, лежащий на диване вверх ногами с высунутым языком. На второй — просто Хэнк и Коннор, о чём-то беседующие за столом в месте, которое, как догадывается Маркус, и есть местный полицейский участок; а на третьей — Коннор и Сумо, сидящие во дворе. Волосы Коннора блестят на солнце, переливаясь всеми оттенками коричневого, а взгляд устремлён на огромную собаку на коленях. Он выглядит… счастливым. Маркус улыбается, и тут же заставляет себя прекратить, пока никто не заметил и не начал его дразнить. Ему особенно не нужно это всё перед отцом (?) Коннора.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Зачем мы вам? — резко спрашивает Хэнк. Маркус вздрагивает и отступает от фотографий, взглядом прося Саймона объяснить.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нам нужна помощь в охоте на андроида-серийного убийцу, — лаконично объясняет Саймон.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Пиздец, — говорит Хэнк, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и проводит ладонью по лицу. — Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Идите в комнату. Я позову Коннора. — Он уходит, но перед этим успевает «выстрелить» в них с двух рук. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну да, он интересен, — говорит Норт со здоровой долей сарказма, возвращаясь на подлокотник дивана. — Я понимаю, почему у Коннора проблемы с эмоциями, если это его пример для подражания.<br/>
      <br/>
      Джош смеётся, но Саймон хмурится. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Постарайся быть милой хотя бы на этот раз, — отчитывает её он. Норт, демонстрируя свое утончённое чувство зрелости, показывает ему язык.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор! — кричит Хэнк. Маркус оборачивается к нему, застывшему сзади, у двери, в нескольких футах от них всех.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, Хэнк? Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — приходит ответ, как всегда, невозмутимый и вежливый.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет, мне просто нравится кричать твоё имя, — отвечает Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ясно, — Коннор, похоже, снова обращает бесстрастный взгляд в небо, потому что Хэнк вздыхает и опирается на дверной косяк.<br/>
      <br/>
      — О, да ради… прости, Коннор! Иди сюда! — Хэнк подходит к ним, покачав головой и что-то мрачно пробормотав себе под нос. Он снова опускается на стул, когда собака (Маркус только сейчас складывает два и два и понимает, что это, должно быть, Сумо) вбегает в дом, и, проскользив по полу, врезается в стол, встряхивается и рысит к Джошу — и всё это буквально за несколько секунд.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Привет, — вежливо отвечает Джош, почесав пса за ушами. Сумо ворчит в ответ и переходит к Норт, создавая ещё больше шума.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор входит через заднюю дверь гораздо более достойным шагом, чем его четвероногий друг. На нём черные джинсы, простая серая футболка, а его волосы не такие аккуратные, как всегда: они немного растрепались. И Маркус на шестьдесят семь процентов уверен, что часть его мозга сейчас расплавится.<br/>
      <br/>
      — О, привет, Маркус, — здоровается Коннор и смотрит чуть-чуть удивлённо. — Рад видеть вас всех снова. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо, Норт? Джош, Саймон?<br/>
      <br/>
      Все согласно бормочут в ответ, и Маркус видит, как Хэнк закатывает глаза. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы надеялись на твою помощь, Коннор, — с улыбкой начинает Саймон, когда становится ясно, что Маркус не заговорит.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Андроид-серийник, — говорит Коннору Хэнк, становясь перед телевизором.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кого он убивает?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Людей, — Хэнк с Коннором разделяют взгляд, который Маркус не может расшифровать. И не уверен, хочет ли. Потом Хэнк пожимает плечами, а Коннор склоняет голову набок, и Маркус внезапно желает, чтобы у него оказались в руках кисть и краска, потому что видит в этих глазах калейдоскоп карего и золотого…<br/>
      <br/>
      — Какая информация у вас есть об этом андроиде? — очаровательно серьёзно спрашивает Маркуса Коннор и возвращает его в реальность.<br/>
      <br/>
      — К сожалению, не так уж много, — Маркус протягивает руку, убирая кожу. Коннор копирует его жест, и они соединяют ладони. Принимая информацию, андроид напротив склоняет голову, его диод горит жёлтым. Он чуть морщит нос и быстро-быстро моргает, отчего Маркус сжимает свободный кулак (скрытый курткой), и только потому не издаёт ни единого звука (чего никогда не смог бы объяснить). Через несколько секунд, уверившись, что передал всё, он неохотно отпускает чужую руку. Возможно, это паранойя, но Маркус практически видит, как Хэнк бросает на него самодовольный взгляд.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор же ничего не замечает. Рассеянно подхватив передние лапы Сумо, когда тот вскакивает на задние, он чешет пса за ухом, размышляя. Сумо счастливо ворчит. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы этот андроид остался в живых? — спрашивает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Если возможно, — вмешивается Джош, за что Маркус ему вечно благодарен, потому что вид Коннора, улыбающегося собаке, кажется, заставил его речевые функции речи ненадолго залагать. — Но, очевидно, если возникнет ситуация, когда Лео — андроид — задумает кому-то угрожать, жизнь этого человека будет иметь самый высокий приоритет. Это касается и тебя.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор выглядит поражённым последним предложением, как будто до сих пор не осознавал, что такое самосохранение, но продолжает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Вы знаете, почему этот андроид так низко ставит людей?<br/>
      <br/>
      — По-видимому, Лео сбежал от жестоких хозяев, — отвечает Маркус. Его тириумный насос ускоряет бег, когда Коннор сосредотачивает на нём всё своё внимание. Возможно, он должен был оставить этот вопрос остальным. — Мы… эм, мы слышали сообщения о том, что его владелец страдал алкоголизмом и часто избивал его.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кстати об алкоголизме… — произносит Хэнк, прежде чем кто-то успевает вставить слово, и плетётся на кухню.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Хэнк, нет! — отчаянно кричит Коннор и просто перемахивает через диван (и Маркуса, и Саймона), преследуя мужчину. Сумо чихает и запрыгивает на ноги Саймона, а потом опускает голову на колени Маркуса.<br/>
      <br/>
      Норт прерывает молчание. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Так… они помогут? — она смотрит на Маркуса в поисках ответа. У него его нет.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор появляется в комнате с бутылкой рома в руке. <br/>
      <br/>
      — И я, и лейтенант Андерсон очень рады вам помочь, — сердечно говорит он. — Завтра мы будем в участке к девяти утра. Там мы получим доступ к любым ресурсам, которые нам понадобятся, чтобы выследить этого… Лео.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Спасибо, Коннор, — искренне благодарит Маркус, и встаёт, собираясь обнять Коннора. А потом вспоминает, что тот не любит всё, связанное с чрезмерным физическим контактом, и вместо этого похлопывает его по плечу. — Ну, мы не будем тебе мешать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Вы мне не мешаете, — любезно замечает Коннор. — Но я могу вас проводить, если ты это имел в виду.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Увидимся завтра в девять? <br/>
      <br/>
      — Буду ждать с нетерпением, — Коннор открывает им дверь, и они уже выходят, когда Маркус специально задерживается. Норт переступает с ноги на ногу — определённо не случайно — и поворачивает голову ровно настолько, чтоб он мог заметить её быструю ухмылку. <br/>
      <br/>
      Когда комната пустеет (остальные уже ждут снаружи, а Хэнк всё ещё на кухне) Маркус прочищает горло и говорит: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ещё раз спасибо, Коннор. <br/>
      <br/>
      Он тщетно пытается составить хоть одну фразу так, чтобы не звучать как полный придурок, но в его мыслях царит абсолютная пустота.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор склоняет голову. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты уже меня благодарил, — серьёзно говорит он. — Я знаю, что ты благодарен. Не нужно повторяться.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Но я хотел, — Маркус подмечает секундное замешательство в лице Коннора. — Береги себя, Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Всегда. До свидания, Маркус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — До свидания, Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
    Маркус наконец выходит на улицу и набрасывает куртку на плечи, присоединяясь к остальным, ожидающим его у подъездной дорожки. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я этого не переживу, — объявляет он. — Я не могу долго продержаться рядом с ним и не самовозгореться. <br/>
      <br/>
      Как обычно, его «друзья» не проявляют ни капли сочувствия. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Тогда спроси его, — прямо говорит Норт и уходит. <br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус просто вздыхает и надеется, что не умрёт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 04.03.2039</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Ты в норме, парень?<br/>      <br/>      — Всё отлично, Хэнк. Просто провожу исследование, — отвечает Коннор.<br/>      <br/>      — Да? И что же это за «исследование»?<br/>      <br/>      — Полагаю, детектив Рид не будет рад появлению в участке ещё четырёх андроидов. Поэтому я принимаю меры предосторожности: провожу в своей базе данных поиск по запросу «остроумные ответы».<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк едва не съезжает в кювет. <br/>      <br/>    — «Остроумные ответы», да? — Коннор кивает. — Ну, не могу сказать, что Гэвин этого, чёрт возьми, не заслужил. — Он прибавляет громкость музыки, предоставляя Коннора самому себе в попытках вычислить удобный момент для того, чтобы осчастливить детектива Рида своими новыми познаниями.<br/>      <br/>      Долго размышлять ему не приходится: уже пару минут спустя Хэнк резко выруливает на стоянку участка, едва не вписавшись в заграждение, и оборачивается к андроиду. Он серьёзно говорит: <br/>      <br/>      — Коннор, если этот кусок дерьма доставит тебе хоть какие-то неприятности, серьёзные неприятности, не отвечай. Уходи от конфликта любой ценой, задействуй все средства, найди меня или капитана — или Криса, или Бена, Тину тоже — и расскажи нам, что случилось.<br/>      <br/>      — Я понимаю, лейтенант. Но должен признать, я в замешательстве. Вы, похоже, при любой возможности стараетесь всеми силами противодействовать детективу Риду.<br/>      <br/>      — Да, хорошо, делай, не как я, а как я говорю. Законы для андроидов ещё в процессе, и я не знаю, что будет, если Рид подаст на тебя официальную жалобу.<br/>      <br/>      — Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы мы оба этого не узнали, — отвечает Коннор и улыбается Хэнку, поймав его взгляд. <br/>      <br/>      Тот гримасничает. <br/>      <br/>      — Коннор, я ведь уже говорил: не делай так. Ты выглядишь ненормально. Мне это не нравится. — Он выходит из машины, пробормотав что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «чёртовы андроиды».<br/>      <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      — Так, я за кофе, — объявляет Хэнк, как только они входят в приёмную и минуют стойку регистрации. С тех пор, как он прекратил злоупотреблять по ночам и начал приходить на работу вовремя, Коннор заметил, что лейтенант компенсирует недостаток алкоголя кофеином. Вначале это его встревожило, но быстрый поиск показал, что большинство людей по утрам поддерживают себя кофеином, поэтому Коннор быстро перестал волноваться. <br/>      <br/>      Также очевидно, что утренний визит в комнату персонала для того, чтобы выпить кофе — это своего рода социальная активность, а уровень общительности Хэнка значительно повысился с тех пор, как он начал заменять алкоголь кофеином. Коннор получил эту информацию, вовсе не взломав камеры видеонаблюдения, но даже так ясно, что теперь, когда лейтенант тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы просто поболтать с коллегами, его настроение улучшилось, как и репутация. <br/>      <br/>      Коннору не нужно пить (ни кофе, ни алкоголь, ни что-то ещё), поэтому он направляется прямиком к своему столу, соседствующему со столом Хэнка. Лейтенант вчера вечером, как обычно, ушёл и оставил на рабочем месте абсолютнейший бардак, и Коннор, как обычно, начинает наводить порядок. Если он этого не сделает, Хэнк — тоже, а Коннор обнаружил, что его уровень стресса быстро возрастает и никак не спадает («господи, Коннор, просто называй это тревожностью»), когда его окружает беспорядок.<br/>      <br/>      Не отрываясь от разбора документов, Коннор бегло просматривает рабочее место и компьютер Хэнка и находит ещё три недописанных рапорта, одну недозаполненную форму, и пару уже законченных рапортов, которые осталось только оформить по стандарту и отправить. Коннор раскладывает их по стопкам, а потом переносит всё незаконченное на свой стол. Он помнит все дела. Но даже если бы не помнил, просканировать все папки — дело нескольких секунд, и это гораздо быстрее, чем если бы Хэнк читал их сам. А ещё Коннор может составить рапорт всего за пару минут. <br/>      <br/>      Сначала он просто писал их за лейтенанта, но капитан быстро распознал стиль письма Коннора (или полное отсутствие стиля письма Хэнка?) —  и пригрозил обоим дисциплинарным взысканием. Тогда Хэнк, спасая свои запястья от набора текста, надиктовал свои рапорты Коннору, но тот записал за ним буквально каждое слово, и в итоге рапорт изобиловал словечками, вроде «бля», «чёрт» и «ну, что там дальше». В тот раз они-таки получили взыскание. Оба.<br/>      <br/>      Теперь Коннор составляет план рапорта — на что у него уходит секунд десять в самый плохой день — и отправляет его прямо на компьютер Хэнка для согласования и правок. Коннор иногда задается вопросом, не это ли люди называют жульничеством, но так намного сокращается время, которое Хэнку приходится тратить на оформление документов, что, в свою очередь, повышает его настроение и снижает уровень стресса. Коннор вполне доволен созданной ими системой и будет сражаться с каждым, кто рискнёт её раскритиковать.<br/>      <br/>      Он усаживается за свой стол и проверяет, нуждается ли его кактус (Astrophytum asterias, распространённое название «морской ёж») в поливе. Суккулент, похоже, вполне увлажнён, поэтому андроид быстро гладит его и погружается в работу.<br/>      <br/>      Или, по крайней мере, пытается, но уже через минуту после открытия рапорта монитор его компьютера мигает, сообщая о посетителях. Коннор закрывает папку, откладывает её в сторону, поправляет галстук, и только тогда поворачивается на стуле.<br/>      <br/>      — Бьюсь об заклад, он поправляет галстук — я знала! <br/>      <br/>      — Норт, пожалуйста, тише.<br/>      <br/>      — Маркус, — Коннор здоровается сначала с ним, потому что Маркус добирается до его стола первым, ну и потому что он — лидер Иерихона. Только поэтому. — Рад тебя видеть. Доброе утро, Джош, Норт, Саймон. — Он слишком поздно понимает, что забыл принести ещё стульев для своих гостей.<br/>      <br/>      Норт решает эту проблему, просто утащив четыре стула от столов поблизости. <br/>      <br/>      — Доброе утро, Кон-Кон, — весело говорит она.<br/>      <br/>      — Не думаю, что мне нравится это прозвище, — сообщает ей Коннор, видя, как её улыбка только становится шире, а затем поворачивает монитор, чтобы на него могли посмотреть все. <br/>      <br/>      — Вы знаете номер дела?<br/>      <br/>      — Нет, — медленно отвечает Джош. — Но нам известно имя последней жертвы. Сэмюэль Монтон.<br/>      <br/>      — Подойдёт, — решает Коннор. Монитор мигает и открывает файлы дела, связанного с этим именем. Первое же изображение, появившееся на экране, оказывается фотографией окровавленной жертвы с места преступления.<br/>      <br/>      — Класс, — бормочет Норт, глядя на экран. Саймон отводит взгляд.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус смотрит прямо на Коннора. <br/>      <br/>      — Есть ещё пятеро. Как мы знаем.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор на секунду прикрывает глаза, отыскивая нужный код (связанный с подозреваемым) и просто открывает нужную папку. Она безымянная и в ней шесть подпапок, а также список связующих факторов. Ну, пока фактор всего один.<br/>      <br/>      — Птица? — спрашивает Коннор, обращаясь за информацией к Маркусу.<br/>      <br/>      Тот кивает. <br/>      <br/>      — Рядом с каждой жертвой андроид вырезал силуэт птицы на стене или полу. Просто, но очень отчётливо. И каждый раз совершенно одинаково, вот как мы узнали, что это был андроид.<br/>      <br/>      — Потом мы порасспрашивали, и нам удалось выйти на нашего парня, — вставляет Джош. — Каждый андроид рассказал нам что-то своё. Как бы там ни было, мы на всякий случай записали всё, чтоб ничего не упустить. — Он достаёт сложенный лист бумаги и передаёт его Коннору.<br/>      <br/>      Тот сканирует страницу. Всё начинается с неясных высказываний («Я знаю андроида, который присматривал за этим парнем, да, его зовут Лео) и постепенно переходит к гораздо более очевидным подсказкам («Владелец Лео часто избивал его, он всегда говорил, что хочет отомстить ему»). <br/>      <br/>      — Был ли владелец Лео одной из жертв?<br/>      <br/>      — Первой, — говорит Маркус. — Саймон сразу же это проверил.<br/>      <br/>      — «Комнатой» Лео служил шкаф, — объясняет Саймон. — На стенках были вырезаны сотни птиц, точь-в-точь как те, что оставлены на местах преступлений.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор кивает. <br/>      <br/>      — Кто-то из вас когда-нибудь его встречал?<br/>      <br/>      — Да, — одновременно отвечают Норт и Джош. Переглядываются. Джош продолжает. — Он был… жутковатым.<br/>      <br/>      Норт кивает и подаётся ближе со словами: <br/>      <br/>      — В нем было что-то тёмное. Вскоре после той пятницы он пропал. Его бывший хозяин был убит на следующий день.<br/>      <br/>      — С тех пор прошло четыре месяца, — говорит Коннор. — Убийства происходили через равные промежутки времени?<br/>      <br/>      Маркус качает головой. <br/>      <br/>      — Он убил своего хозяина, а потом бездействовал три месяца. Потом он за один день убил трёх человек, сделал перерыв на неделю, снова убил, а потом выждал два дня и убил этого парня. Прошла уже неделя. И то, как он их убил… <br/>      <br/>      Маркуса прерывает громкое и неприятное: <br/>      <br/>      — Так, так, так.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор, вопреки своему обещанию Хэнку, чувствует внезапное побуждение нанести физический ущерб самодовольному лицу идущего к ним детектива Рида.<br/>      <br/>      — Детектив Рид, — радушно приветствует он подходящего человека. — Чем я могу вам помочь?<br/>      <br/>      Детектив фыркает. <br/>      <br/>      — Помочь? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он. — День, когда я попрошу одного из вас помочь, будет днём, когда я лягу и сдохну.<br/>      <br/>      — Будем надеяться, что это случится поскорее, — острит Норт, быстро оценив детектива Рида и явно решив, что он ей не нравится. — Мир станет лучше.<br/>      <br/>      — Норт… — предостерегающе начинает Маркус.<br/>      <br/>      — Да, давай-ка, придержи её, почему нет? Вот, что ты делаешь? Мессия-андроид? — с довольной ухмылкой спрашивает детектив Рид. Коннор не может преодолеть вспышку гнева и отвращения.<br/>      <br/>      Маркусу замечательно удаётся сохранить спокойствие.<br/>      <br/>      — Я понимаю, что вы опасаетесь перемен. Но могу заверить вас, что мы не хотим никакого конфликта между нашими видами.<br/>      <br/>      Детектив Рид глухо смеётся. <br/>      <br/>      — Если бы это зависело от меня, — говорит он, подступая неудобно близко, — я бы уничтожил всех вас. Как крыс, — последние слова он обращает прямо к Коннору, давая понять, кого презирает больше всех.<br/>      <br/>      Но у Коннора есть идеальная реплика для такого сценария. Он смотрит прямо в глаза детективу, не сдавая позиций, и громко отвечает: <br/>      <br/>      — Я здесь злая сучка, ты не можешь меня убить.<br/>      <br/>      Звук упавшей кружки заставляет его оглянуться туда, где Хэнк у своего стола, судя по всему, уронив кофе на пол, с хрипом держится за бока. Сперва Коннор встревожен тем, что, возможно, у него возникли какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, но когда детектив Рид рычит: «Хватит ржать, твою мать», он понимает, что Хэнк просто так выражает крайнюю степень радости. Приемлемый результат.<br/>      <br/>      Детектив Рид, скривив губы, испепеляет взглядом глазами андроидов, сидящих рядом с ним. Норт хрустит костяшками, и лицо мужчины начинает приобретать любопытный оттенок красного.<br/>      <br/>      — Слушай сюда, пластиковый… <br/>      <br/>      Откровенно говоря, Коннор сегодня не в настроении.<br/>      <br/>      — Отсоси, — отбривает он и разворачивается на стуле, чтобы не смотреть больше в это лицо. — Маркус, что ты говорил?<br/>      <br/>      Спустя секунду, когда, поперхнувшись, детектив Рид уходит, а остальные четверо тупо смотрят на Коннора, Маркус моргает и говорит: <br/>      <br/>      — Ах, да. Итак, — и тут же прерывается, когда рядом с ними приключается маленькая авария.<br/>      <br/>      Джош косится вбок и говорит:<br/>      <br/>      — Хэнк, ваш стул находится чуть-чуть левее.<br/>      <br/>      — Дай мне минутку, — приглушённо раздаётся из-под стола. — Мне нужно хорошенько осмыслить всё, что здесь только что произошло. <br/>      <br/>      Коннор полагает, что звук, который доносится от Хэнка вслед за этими словами, можно классифицировать как «хихиканье».<br/>      <br/>      — Для этого нужен пол? — несколько неуверенно спрашивает Саймон.<br/>      <br/>      — Абсо-бля-лютно.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор хмурится.<br/>      <br/>      — Лейтенант, пол примерно на семьдесят три процента менее удобен, чем ваш стул, который был специально разработан для офисных целей и обладает высоким эргономическим рейтингом.<br/>      <br/>      Пауза, а потом… <br/>      <br/>      — Коннор, ты стал бы настоящим мемом в конце две тысячи десятых.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор склоняет голову. Его светодиод на секунду мигает желтым. <br/>      <br/>      — Хм, — отзывается он, — в таком случае я классифицировал бы вас, Хэнк, как хаотичное зло, согласно таблице, которая сортирует людей по их алкогольным предпочтениям.<br/>      <br/>      — Справедливо, — сдавленно отвечает Хэнк с пола. (Тина, жадно следящая за всем происходящим из-за своего стола, склоняется к Крису и шепчет: «Я болею за них».)<br/>      <br/>      — Может, мы вернёмся к делу? Пожалуйста? — вступает Саймон с ноткой отчаяния в голосе.<br/>      <br/>      — Конечно. Маркус, ты говорил о манере убийств? — спрашивает Коннор. Хэнк всё-таки поднимается и садится на стул только для того, чтобы уткнуться лицом в руки и снова начать вздрагивать от смеха.<br/>      <br/>      — Я как раз хотел сказать, что он убивает очень жестоко. Всегда использует нож или вовсе не применяет оружия, словно хочет сделать это голыми руками. Как будто пытается отомстить им всем, но жертвы ничего ему не сделали. —  Маркус пожимает плечами. — Я не могу понять, за что он мстит остальным людям.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк, наконец, приходит в себя и предлагает версию: <br/>      <br/>      — Иногда у людей, с которыми очень долго обращались жестоко, развивается искажённое восприятие реальности. Они начинают видеть сходство со своими обидчиками в случайных людях, потому что у них, например, тот же цвет глаз. Не понимаю, почему андроиды не могут подхватить что-то подобное, раз уж они теперь чувствуют и всё такое.<br/>      <br/>      Иногда Хэнк доказывает Коннору, почему он стал самый молодым лейтенантом. Когда он не пьян, он может сделать весьма интригующие предположения. А потом Хэнк добавляет: <br/>      <br/>      — Я имею в виду, у Коннора ОКР, так что это точно возможно.<br/>      <br/>      — У меня нет обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, мне просто не нравится жить и работать в грязи, — возражает Коннор, надеясь, что не покраснел от внимания Маркуса, сосредоточенного полностью на нём и так близко. — В любом случае, этот андроид: пока мы не выясним, какая связь между жертвами, которых он выбирает, для нас она по сути случайна?<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк пожимает плечами. <br/>      <br/>      — Боюсь, что так. Мы не сможем понять, каков будет следующий ход этого парня, пока не выстроим модель. Мне это тоже не нравится, но единственный способ, который у нас есть — подождать, пока он не убьёт снова.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор хмурится. Ему это не кажется оптимальным решением. <br/>      <br/>      — Я хотел бы осмотреть все доступные места преступлений. Возможно, я сумею обнаружить что-то, что пропустила полиция.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк кивает. <br/>      <br/>      — Справедливо. Может, найдёшь там какой-нибудь хрени, чтобы снова сунуть в рот. — Он встаёт и набрасывает куртку. — Я пойду за адресами.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор подхватывает свою куртку и надевает её, вскидывая голову, когда Маркус неуверенно переспрашивает: <br/>      <br/>      — Сунуть в рот?<br/>      <br/>      Теперь на него смотрят все. Маркус выглядит растерянным, Норт — странно восторженной, а Джош и Саймон просто обеспокоены. <br/>      <br/>      — Я могу анализировать образцы в режиме реального времени, — снова объясняет Коннор. — Лейтенанту Андерсону это не нравится.<br/>      <br/>      — Тебе нравится класть вещи в рот? — спрашивает Норт.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор моргает. <br/>      <br/>      — Андроиды не едят.<br/>      <br/>      — Да, но как насчёт других вещей?<br/>      <br/>      Коннор не уверен, что она имеет в виду. <br/>      <br/>      — Это странный вопрос, Норт. Я не знаю, что сказать.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус вмешивается раньше, чем Норт успевает добавить что-нибудь еще. <br/>      <br/>      — Она просто… груба. Не обращай внимания.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор чувствует себя так, как будто что-то упускает. Его подозрения подтверждаются, когда он смотрит на Джоша, сдерживающего смех. Саймон, как обычно, выглядит неловко. Хэнк, вернувшийся с листком бумаги, спасает Коннора от попыток выяснить, что происходит.<br/>      <br/>      — Пошли, нам дали разрешение потратить остаток дня на расследование.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор кивает и шагает вслед за Хэнком. Маркус догоняет его, но почему-то не встречается с ним взглядом.<br/>      <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      В машину Хэнка все они не помещаются: четверо разместились бы с удобством, пятерым было бы тесно, но их — шестеро. Норт предлагает Джошу с Саймоном взять такси и самой поехать с ними, а Хэнк на удивление быстро соглашается.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус забирается на заднее сидение, пододвигая пустые бутылки, и удивляется, когда Коннор присоединяется к нему. Он не знает, хочет ли Коннор разговаривать, говорить, и когда тот просто устремляет хмурый взгляд в окно, кружа диодом (то синим, то жёлтым), Маркус тоже молчит.<br/>      <br/>      Заполняя тишину, Хэнк врубает хэви-метал.<br/>      <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      Дом жертвы встречает их огромной гостиной. Прямо напротив входной двери — арка, ведущая в длинный коридор. По обе стороны коридора расположены двери и в самом конце тоже есть дверь. Один из полицейских набросал планировку дома. Левые двери ведут в кухню, ванную комнату и спальню (помечены как «принадлежащие жертве»), а правые — в кабинет, столовую и ещё одну спальню (гостевую). Сама жертва обнаруживается в гостиной, и никаких признаков борьбы или насилия в доме нет.<br/>      <br/>      Жертва, Сэмюэль Монтон, лежит лицом вниз. Частично на диване и частично на полу, рука зацепилась за прикроватный столик. На затылке у него чётко различима пробоина, и обильное количество крови спутало волосы. Кровь запачкала его рубашку и джинсы, но материал настолько потемнел, что никаких других повреждений на теле мужчины рассмотреть нельзя. Вероятной причиной смерти является кровопотеря, но возможны и смерть от травмы, нанесённой тупым предметом, или проникающего ранения внутренних органов.<br/>      <br/>      Силуэт летящей птицы вырезан на столике рядом с рукой мужчины.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор обрабатывает всю эту информацию за секунду и сразу же приступает к работе. Прибывшие первыми полицейские тщательно пронумеровали все улики: брызги крови и лужи, окровавленную трубу (свинцовую, определяет Коннор, со следами почвы, и найденную по меньшей мере в двенадцати милях отсюда), и большой стальной нож с расколотым надвое лезвием.<br/>      <br/>      Ему нужно будет проанализировать все пятна крови и паттерны брызг перед тем, как он начнёт восстанавливать картину произошедшего. Коннор бросает взгляд туда, где стоят его друзья. Норт оглядывается, похоже, не особенно встревоженная видом крови, и разговаривает с Джошем, который тоже не кажется впечатлённым. Саймон же выглядит так, словно ему дурно, и решительно смотрит на окно. Маркус… смотрит прямо на Коннора.<br/>      <br/>      Их лидер слегка вздрагивает, встречаясь взглядом с Коннором, а потом нервно улыбается. Выражение лица его очень напоминает то же, что и у Саймона. Коннор знает, что андроиды физически неспособны к рвоте, как лошади, но всё равно испытывает беспокойство. Он открывает связь с Маркусом. <br/>      <br/>      «Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?»<br/>      <br/>      Маркус улыбается, на этот раз немного искреннее. <br/>      <br/>      «Я в порядке, Коннор».<br/>      <br/>      «Не хочешь уйти? Никто не будет возражать».<br/>      <br/>      Маркус качает головой. <br/>      <br/>      «Я справлюсь. Это просто шок. Перестань обо мне волноваться и возвращайся к своим делам».<br/>      <br/>      Маркус серьёзен. Коннор выглядит… расслабленным. В своей стихии. Он полагает, что это имеет смысл, учитывая, что именно для этого Коннор был создан, и это всё, что он знал в первые два месяца своей жизни. Когда он перемещается по месту преступления, то делает это со своей обычной грацией, но с новой уверенностью. Он выглядит… почти опасно, хищно. Маркусу это нравится.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор вдруг улыбается, потрясающе ярко, и снова поворачивается к луже крови на полу, внимательно осматривая её, а затем анализирует образец. Маркус внезапно понимает, почему Хэнка это раздражает. Просто есть что-то необъяснимо тревожное в том, что Коннор лижет кровь.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк заканчивает беседу с офицером и возвращается к ним. <br/>      <br/>      — Чёрт побери, — ворчит он, — на то, чтоб разобраться с этим дерьмом, уйдут часы.<br/>      <br/>      Норт оживляется. <br/>      <br/>      — Как вы узнаёте, с чего начать? — взволнованно спрашивает она, приподнимаясь на носочки и снова опускаясь.<br/>      <br/>      — Сначала ищем орудие убийства, — Хэнк указывает на окровавленную трубу на полу, рядом с которой стоит маленькая табличка с цифрой «четыре». — Как только мы узнаем, чем его убили, ищем следы крови и определяем местонахождение жертвы.<br/>      <br/>      — Вот, что делает Коннор? — спрашивает Маркус, игнорируя короткий смешок Норт и закатившего глаза Джоша.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк кивает и уже открывает рот для ответа, когда Коннор подходит к ним. Лейтенант разворачивается и засовывает руки (до этого скрещенные на груди) в карманы. Похоже, Хэнк даже не осознаёт, как изменил язык своего тела на более открытый.<br/>      <br/>      — Я хочу осмотреться: проверить, есть ли здесь какие-нибудь зацепки, которые могут дать нам понять, почему андроид убил этого человека, — говорит лейтенанту Коннор, но в его взгляде есть какое-то колебание, как будто он ждёт от Хэнка… разрешения? Одобрения, поправляет себя Маркус.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк кивает. <br/>      <br/>      — Хорошая мысль. Не вздумай ничего тянуть в рот. <br/>      <br/>      Маркус тихонько наступает Норт на ногу, пока она не успела вставить комментарий. <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      Коннор решает начать со спальни. Знание о том, что в спальне люди хранят самое личное (то, что любят больше всего или то, что стыдятся показывать) было заложено ещё в его программирование. Однако именно опыт подсказал ему, что прячут такие вещи чаще всего под кроватью или в шкафу.<br/>      <br/>      Сперва он исследует шкаф. Одежда. Часть можно, по мнению Коннора, смело назвать «преступлением против моды» (выражение, которое Хэнк употребляет часто и лицемерно), но, кроме чувства стиля, это не даёт никакой информации о личности жертвы. Тогда он подходит к постели и приседает рядом, заглядывая под неё.<br/>      <br/>      Дальше всех лежит аккуратно сложенное постельное бельё, а поближе — несколько коробок. По большей части все они прозрачно-пластиковые и там лежат книги, одежда и обувь, но среди них есть маленькая коричневая коробочка. Она как будто специально подобрана так, чтобы выглядеть неприметно, и именно поэтому привлекает внимание.<br/>      <br/>      Он тянется к ней, потревожив паука, который с негодованием убегает с насиженного места, и вытаскивает на свет. Она скорее длинная, чем широкая, и быстрый скан находит на ней потожировые следы и отпечатки пальцев. Её много раз брали в руки, очевидно, для мужчины её содержимое было очень важным. Коннор медленно ставит коробку на матрас, а затем осторожно снимает крышку и заглядывает внутрь. Там он находит толстую стопку фотографий. На самой верхней изображён ребёнок на качелях. Это девочка, она счастливо улыбается, и у неё нет двух передних зубов. Белоснежные волосы развеваются, подхваченные ветром. Коннор проводит скан: Лилли Браун, 6 лет. Мертва.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор хмурится и выуживает из базы данных файл Лилли Браун, потом снова смотрит на фото. Здесь явно что-то не так, и он чувствует лёгкое разочарование. У этого вроде бы случайного человека есть фотография ребёнка, убитого педофилом семь лет назад. Фамилия не совпадает с фамилией жертвы, поэтому близкая родственная связь очень маловероятна. Всегда есть возможность, что это связь дядя-племянница, или даже крёстный-крестница, но почему-то это просто не кажется ему правдоподобным. Он внезапно понимает, что это может быть «чутьё», о котором так много говорил Хэнк.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор просматривает ещё несколько фотографий сверху стопки, аккуратно откладывая их на матрас лицом вниз после тщательно скана. Они все одинаковые: девочки возраста от четырёх до восьми лет, и все они убиты после сексуального и физического насилия. Нет никакого смысла в том, откуда у жертвы эти фотографии, если только он не был каким-то журналистом или, к примеру, частным детективом. В его личном деле сказано, что он был безработным, и Коннор снова чувствует, как чутьё подталкивает его, предупреждая, что здесь замешано нечто гораздо более зловещее. Он откладывает в сторону последнюю фотографию (Мария Гонсалес, пять лет) и машинально тянется за следующей.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор на секунду застывает, потом аккуратно переворачивает коробку, смотрит на стопку сбоку и высчитывает, что в ней ровно одна тысяча двести шестьдесят одно фото. Он не хочет их просматривать, но знает, что должен, чтобы убедиться, что его подозрения верны. Коннор обрабатывает их за секунды и…   <br/>      <br/>      Его чутьё не сбило его с верного пути. Быстро перепроверив файлы детей, он видит, что все они были похищены за семь месяцев одним и тем же человеком, которого привлекли не только за насилие над детьми и убийства, но и за продажу фотографий его больных развлечений.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор чувствует себя внезапно и головокружительно перепуганным.<br/>      <br/>      Он, прижимая коробку к груди, возвращается в гостиную, где Хэнк, кажется, рассказывает о паттернах брызг крови очарованной Норт. Крышка снова плотно закрыта. Коннор не хочет, чтобы кто-то ещё это видел.<br/>      <br/>      — Лейтенант, — сухо говорит он, и Хэнк разворачивается к нему лицом, когда его лёгкая улыбка сменяется хмурым любопытством. Норт тоже отвлекается, но она прямолинейнее и кивком подзывает Джоша и Саймона к ним присоединиться.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус замечает эти перемещения, затем медленно обходит диван, словно приближаясь к дикому раненому животному. Он безотрывно смотрит на Коннора, что странно успокаивает. <br/>      <br/>      — Ты что-то нашёл? — осторожно спрашивает Маркус.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор поднимает коробку в своих руках. Его голос звучит странно даже для него, когда он говорит: <br/>      <br/>      — Это можно считать уликой.<br/>      <br/>      — Что там? — Хэнк протягивает руки, и Коннор неохотно передает коробку ему. Лейтенант смотрит на него, и этот взгляд он когда-то был не в состоянии интерпретировать. Теперь Коннор знает, что это беспокойство, спрятанное под раздражением.<br/>      <br/>      — Не открывайте, — предупреждает Коннор, и Хэнк кивает, сузив глаза. — Вы помните дело Роя Бриджера?<br/>      <br/>      — А… чёрт, да, — Хэнк качает головой, а затем объясняет растерянным андроидам. — Подонок похитищал детей и печатал фото всего, что он с ними сделал. Его взяли года четыре назад, но тела до сих пор не найдены. Ещё и продавал фотографии, сукин сын.<br/>      <br/>      — Похоже, наша жертва была покупателем, — бесцветно замечает Коннор и уходит, как только проговаривает последнее слово. Он слышит за спиной шаги и предполагает, что за ним пошёл Хэнк, но у самой спальни его останавливает мягкий голос.<br/>      <br/>      — Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, — искренне говорит Маркус.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор медленно оборачивается к нему. Маркус выглядит в равной степени разозлённым и расстроенным, но Коннор также может ясно разглядеть в его чертах сильное беспокойство. Он просматривает тысячи вариантов диалога и выбирает, как ему кажется, лучший вариант для того, чтобы усмирить эту неуместную вину. <br/>      <br/>      — Кто-то всё равно должен был это сделать. Кроме того, я уверен, что ты не хотел, чтобы я это видел. Тебе не за что извиняться.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус качает головой, слабая улыбка трогает его губы. <br/>      <br/>      — Мне всё ещё жаль, — выдыхает он, — даже если я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — и крепко сжимает плечо Коннора. — Ты, должно быть, чувствуешь себя просто ужасно. — Маркус убирает скин и Коннор, не задумываясь, делает то же самое, а потом кладёт руку поверх его ладони.<br/>      <br/>      Его эмоции устремляются вперёд по связи. Маркус издаёт удивлённый звук, ощущая этот поток, похоже, нечаянно даже для самого Коннора, прорвавшийся через плотину, а потом крупно вздрагивает, когда волны отвращения, ужаса, всепоглощающей печали и гнева больно бьют его где-то внутри.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор отдёргивает руку. Он не может поверить, он чуть не взгромоздил на Маркуса свои проблемы, он должен извиниться… <br/>      <br/>      Но потом Маркус просто говорит: <br/>      <br/>      — О, Коннор, — и крепко обнимает его. И Коннор вдруг чувствует, как подаётся навстречу, позволив себе ненадолго просто забыться.<br/>      <br/>      Он лишь смутно замечает, как Маркус ведёт рукой по его спине, нажимая чуть сильнее между лопатками. Коннор расслабляется ещё немного. Когда же он наконец отстраняется, тяжесть увиденного всё ещё лежит на плечах, но уже не чувствуется как непосильное бремя. С точки зрения логики — это бессмысленно. Но с точки зрения эмоций… это правда.<br/>      <br/>      — Я должен вернуться к расследованию, — говорит он Маркусу, проведя диагностику голосовых функций, чтобы убедиться, что они в порядке.<br/>      <br/>      — Я пойду с тобой, — решает Маркус. — Я не буду мешать, обещаю. Просто не думаю, что ты должен быть один.<br/>      <br/>      Поразмыслив минутку, Коннор кивает. Он тоже не хочет быть один. Маркус следует за ним обратно в спальню, явно стараясь даже случайно ничего не задеть. Коннор коротко удивляется, осознав, что ему это кажется милым. <br/>      <br/>      — Можешь осмотреться, если хочешь, — говорит он Маркусу, который с любопытством принимается рассматривать книжную полку. — У нас нет отпечатков пальцев или пота, поэтому мы ничего не можем испачкать.<br/>      <br/>      — Я думал, что на месте преступления ничего нельзя сдвигать? — спрашивает Маркус, но он уже ворошит бумаги на столе.<br/>      <br/>      — Все фотографии уже сделаны, — объясняет Коннор. — Это проблема только в том случае, если сроки не определены документально.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус выглядит несколько сбитым с толку. <br/>      <br/>      — Так… двигать можно?<br/>      <br/>      Коннор с улыбкой кивает. Внутри необъяснимо теплеет от чего-то в лице и голосе Маркуса.<br/>      <br/>      — Можно, — подтверждает он, и Маркус тут же приступает к исследованию бумаг.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор переключает своё внимание на остальную часть комнаты. Он осматривает её и обнаруживает следы красного льда на тумбочках рядом с кроватью и подоконником, а также на столе, у которого стоит Маркус. Этого слишком мало, чтобы предположить, что этот человек был дилером, но вполне хватает для того, чтобы с уверенностью заключить, что он его принимал.<br/>      <br/>      В комнате больше нет ничего примечательного, и Маркус сообщает ему, что бумаги — это просто счета и официальные документы. Андроиды возвращаются в гостиную, чтобы рассказать Хэнку обо всём, что нашли и замечают, как лейтенант что-то быстро и тихо говорит другому полицейскому.<br/>      <br/>      — Мне это не нравится, — бормочет Маркус, и Коннор вынужден согласиться. Он машет Хэнку, когда тот заканчивает разговор.<br/>      <br/>      — Они нашли в его офисе жёсткий диск, — говорит Хэнк вместо приветствия. Он выглядит разозлённым. — Он под завязку забит снаффом.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус качает головой и отводит взгляд. Коннор быстро ищет значение слова.<br/>      <br/>      <br/>   <em>   Cнафф (видео) — поджанр видео, в которых человека убивают или он совершает самоубийство, часто после психических и/или физических пыток.</em><br/>      <br/>      <br/>      — О, — откликается он. — Люди или андроиды?<br/>      <br/>      — И те, и другие, — Хэнк мрачен. — Все дети.<br/>      <br/>      Маркус потирает шею. Будь у него до сих пор диод, Коннор уверен, он горел бы красным. Его собственный становится совсем непросто сохранять нейтрально-синим, когда Коннор излагает свою теорию.<br/>      <br/>      — Лейтенант, мне кажется, что этот человек был убит не случайно. Как вы обычно говорите, «чёрта с два это совпадение»: убит именно человек, совершивший такие тяжкие преступления, когда кругом полным-полно других возможных целей. Особенно учитывая, как сложно пробраться в его дом в этом районе и остаться незамеченным. Выбрать кого-нибудь другого было бы намного проще.<br/>      <br/>      — Так ты думаешь, наш парень какой-то мститель? — хрипло спрашивает Хэнк.<br/>      <br/>      — В некотором роде. Возможно, связь, о которой вы говорили ранее, то, что связывает всех жертв… возможно, дело в том, что все они в той или иной форме проявляли свою склонность к жестокости. Конечно, мне нужно провести более тщательное расследование в отношении остальных жертв, прежде чем я смогу быть полностью уверенным в своей версии.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк задумчиво кивает. <br/>      <br/>      — Имеет смысл. Займёмся этим завтра.<br/>      <br/>      — Лейтенант… <br/>      <br/>      — Никаких споров. Мы едем домой. Никто не должен оставаться в таком месте слишком долго. <br/>      <br/>      Коннора настигает смутное чувство, что Хэнк имеет в виду не обстановку интерьера.<br/>      <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      Маркус берёт такси до Иерихона вместе с остальными (убедившись, что Коннору ничего не нужно и ещё раз крепко обняв его), а Хэнк с Коннором остаются в одиночестве и тоже едут обратно. На этот раз Хэнк не включает музыку.<br/>      <br/>      Где-то на полдороге Коннор говорит: <br/>      <br/>      — Я чувствую себя… странно. Как будто мои мысли не могут успокоиться.<br/>      <br/>      Беглый взгляд искоса, а потом: <br/>      <br/>      — Ты устал, Коннор. Это было сложное дело. Чертовски изматывающее.<br/>      <br/>      — Раньше такого никогда не было.<br/>      <br/>      — У нас никогда не было чего-то такого… тревожного. Этот парень… я не люблю говорить, что люди заслуживают смерти, но если кто-то и заслуживал, то это был он. Ёбаный извращенец.<br/>      <br/>      — Не уверен, что мне нравится это чувство, — признаётся Коннор. Хэнк кладет руку ему на плечо. Это не рекомендуемая для водителя поза, но он не просит его остановиться.<br/>      <br/>      — Никто этого не любит, сынок.<br/>      <br/>      <br/>      <br/>      Первое, что делает Коннор, войдя в дом — уводит Сумо в гостиную, осторожно опрокидывает на бок, а потом укладывается так, чтоб зарыться лицом в его шерсть. Запах Сумо успокаивает. Как и он сам.<br/>      <br/>      — Коннор, какого чёрта ты творишь?<br/>      <br/>      — Тут мягко, — приглушённо отвечает он.<br/>      <br/>      — Ты не можешь там спать. Ты задохнешься, — предупреждает Хэнк, но его шаги все равно удаляются на кухню. Коннор проваливается в подобие прострации, не думая о деле, обхватив одну из массивных лап Сумо. Собака фыркает в ответ.<br/>      <br/>      Через час с небольшим Хэнк возвращается. Его шаги не такие громкие и энергичные, как обычно; Коннор приходит к выводу, что он, должно быть, старается ходить потише на тот случай, если Коннор спит. Он поднимает голову от живота Сумо и моргает, возвращая себе чёткость зрения.<br/>      <br/>      — Привет, Хэнк, — вежливо говорит Коннор.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк останавливается и рассматривает андроида. Его волосы разлохмачены, глаза мутные, и он по-прежнему обнимает Сумо, который тоже уже не спит и лениво виляет хвостом, с мягким «бум» стуча по полу.<br/>      <br/>      — Чёрт, — как всегда, красноречиво выдаёт лейтенант и подхватывает одеяло со спинки дивана. — Иди сюда. — Он садится на диван и кладёт себе на колени самую симпатичную (не такую замызганную, как отальные) подушку.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор путается в собственных ногах: несмотря на все его разговоры об андроидах, которым не нужен сон и о «самой продвинутой модели», иногда он — точь-в-точь сонный ребёнок. Коннор плюхается на диван рядом с Хэнком и ложится на бок, устроив голову на подушке. <br/>      <br/>      — Мне кажется, вы были правы, когда сказали, что я измотан, — грустно говорит он. Хэнк почти бездумно набрасывает на него плед и начинает поглаживать его кудри.<br/>      <br/>      — Ты больше не машина, — напоминает ему лейтенант и улыбается недовольному ворчанию, которое получает в ответ. — Твой разум нуждается в отдыхе, даже если твоему телу это не нужно.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор похлопывает по дивану рядом с собой, и Сумо с разбега запрыгивает к нему, устраиваясь вплотную к андроиду. Он укладывает голову на бедро Хэнка, и лейтенант внезапно оказывается совершенно обездвиженным. Им двоим здесь едва хватает места, не говоря уже о здоровенном сенбернаре, но Коннор просто сдвигается ещё глубже, прижимаясь к диванной спинке, а потом обнимает Сумо, удерживая его рядом, в безопасности.<br/>      <br/>      — Хорошо, — рассеянно бормочет он Хэнку.<br/>      <br/>      — Ты, э-э, будешь сегодня спать? — спрашивает Хэнк, не отнимая ладони от его макушки.<br/>      <br/>      Коннор задумывается. Несмотря на психическое истощение, какое-то время он ещё продержится, к тому же, можно потратить остаток вечера на исследование всех найденных улик. Он не упадёт замертво и даже сильно не пострадает от долговременных последствий; он просто не будет чувствовать себя, как говорит Хэнк, «на все сто». Обычно Коннор входит в стазис каждые две недели, позволяя системе провести полную диагностику и устранить все (даже самые мелкие) неисправности или ошибки в программе. Последний раз он делал это три дня назад. Но… стазис, эквивалент сна для андроидов, это буквально шесть часов глубокого обморока. Никаких мыслей, никаких снов… блаженная пустота. Вспоминая всё случившееся за сегодня, Коннор решает, что подобная перспектива его привлекает. <br/>      <br/>      — Думаю, да. Я буду, — в конце концов отвечает он и приподнимается, чтобы Хэнк мог лечь в свою постель.<br/>      <br/>      Хэнк толкает его обратно. <br/>      <br/>      — Лежи, — велит он, в этот раз неосмотрительно ласково, и поправляет наброшенный плед. Иногда Коннор слишком ясно видит, что Хэнк когда-то был отцом.<br/>      <br/>      — Если вы здесь останетесь, ваша спина снова разболится, — протестует он.<br/>      <br/>      — Парень, уж ты-то знаешь, что я спал и кое-где похуже и по гораздо худшим причинам, — грубо отвечает Хэнк и добавляет. — Для тебя моя спина потерпит в любое время дня и ночи.<br/>      <br/>      В груди Коннора зарождается странное чувство, но всё как будто уже не так ужасно.<br/>      <br/>      — Спасибо, Хэнк, — и снова крепко ухватившись за лапу Сумо, он почти мгновенно проваливается в стазис.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечания автора:<br/>1. Я совершенно забыла, что сына Карла тоже зовут Лео, лол. Я просто искала имя для этого андроида в книге имён и мой геккон прыгнул на строчку с именем Лео. Нельзя спорить с гекконом.<br/>2. Имя детоубийцы в этой главе (Рой Бриджер) родилось от имён двух убийц, дела которых прогремели по всей Англии (где я и живу). Марк Бриджер убил Эйприл Джонс (5 лет) в 2012 году, а Рой Уайтинг убил Сару Пэйн (8 лет) в 2000 году.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 05.03.2039</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     У Хэнка есть пара-тройка любимых способов проснуться. Вершину его личного топа прочно занимает «не проснуться». На второе место он нехотя вписывает «пьяным» и «с огроменной кружкой крепчайшего кофе». «Мой странный приёмный сын-андроид, лихорадочно измеряющий стены» в этот список вообще не входит, но, похоже, теперь это его жизнь.<br/>
      <br/>
      Ему немного легчает, когда секунду спустя Сумо всхрапывает — так громко, что нечаянно будит сам себя. Он недоуменно вертит головой, и Хэнк успокаивающе чешет его за ухом. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Утро, здоровяк, — ласково ворчит он.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор оборачивается и взволнованно хлопает в ладоши. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Рад видеть, что вы проснулись, — приветствует он Хэнка, и, не дожидаясь ответа, бодро продолжает. — Хэнк, вы когда-нибудь задумывались об украшении стен? Думаю, это бы очень оживило комнату! Добавило ярких красок! <br/>
      <br/>
      Несколько секунд спустя, под выжидательным взглядом Коннора, Хэнк осознаёт, что должен как-то ответить на то, что может описать только как самое гейское заявление, слышанное им от Коннора.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет, — просто говорит он. И, разрываясь между опасением и страхом, ждёт, что андроид скажет дальше.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А стоило бы об этом помнить, — с полной серьёзностью заявляет тот и, очевидно, собирается продолжить попытки убедить Хэнка сделать ремонт, когда его прерывает (слава богу) дверной звонок. Коннор на секунду тревожно застывает, а потом говорит: «Всё в порядке, Сумо» ещё до того, как пёс залает. Сумо озадаченно замирает с открытым ртом, потом снова закрывает его и спрыгивает с дивана, поспешив к двери, а за ним следует и Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк пользуется возможностью встать и потянуться без замечаний о том, что он напрягает не ту плечевую мышцу или ещё что-то делает не так. Боже, парень был прав, он действительно не должен был спать на диване. Но и сам Хэнк был совершенно серьёзен, когда сказал, что это того стоит. Увидеть Коннора утром таким вдохновлённым — пусть даже, чёрт её возьми, художественной отделкой стен — стоило тысячи болей в мире.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Привет, Маркус, — с энтузиазмом встречает гостя Коннор. — Ты раньше, чем я тебя ждал.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не мог сосредоточиться на картине, — отвечает ему бесплотный голос Маркуса. Коннор отступает, и андроид заходит внутрь, а Сумо тут же переворачивается на спину с придурковатым выражением морды. — Эй, привет, Сумо.<br/>
      <br/>
      Пока Маркус отвлекается на собаку (блаженно прикрывшую глаза), Коннор оборачивается к Хэнку с поистине отчаянным (по мнению лейтенанта) выражением лица, но это Коннор и он просто не способен на нормальные выражения. На самом деле, Хэнк даже не уверен, что Коннор отчаялся, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и немного зачарованно наблюдает за сложной пантомимой, состоящей из резких кивков и движений бровями. Ну и, для разнообразия, пары подёргиваний рук.<br/>
      <br/>
      Через несколько мгновений Коннору наконец становится ясно, что он абсолютно ничего этим не сообщает (кроме того, что он полный придурок), поэтому он тихо фыркает, и его светодиод на секунду мигает возмущённо-жёлтым. Телефон Хэнка пищит.<br/>
      <br/>
      У него новое сообщение от «моё имя Коннор», (— Если ты так представляешься, то так и будешь забит в моих контактах. — Я совершенно уверен, что это так не работает, Хэнк, мне кажется, вы просто только что придумали эти правила), и оно гласит: «Я НЕ УВЕРЕН В ТОМ, КАКОЙ ПРОТОКОЛ СОЦИАЛЬНОГО ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВИЯ ВЫБРАТЬ ДЛЯ ОБЩЕНИЯ С МАРКУСОМ: Я НЕ МОГУ ПРЕДЛОЖИТЬ ЕМУ ВЫПИТЬ ЧАШКУ ЧАЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН НЕ ПЬЁТ НИ ЧАЙ, НИ ДРУГИЕ НАПИТКИ, ПОМОГИТЕ, ХЭНК».<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнку приходится физически удержать себя от истерики, пока он прячет свой телефон обратно в карман и уже собирается что-то сказать, когда понимает, что Коннор в своей просьбе допустил фатальную ошибку. Коннор может быть неловким, но Хэнк… Хэнк откровенно враждебен. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о социальном этикете. Единственный гость, который был у Хэнка за эти три года, вломился к нему через окно и выбил из Хэнка всё дерьмо, а потом едва не утопил.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сколько вообще сейчас времени? — говорит он вместо ответа, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Коннор смотрит на него недоверчиво. Хэнк делает вид, что этого не замечает.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус отвечает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Шесть сорок семь.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо, обиженный тем, что почесунчики прекратились, неуклюже вскакивает на ноги и несётся на кухню. Он скрывается из поля зрения, но его выдаёт звук когтей на плитке (тик-тик-тик-тик-тик), поэтому Хэнк не волнуется, что он снова застрял в каком-нибудь шкафу.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ага, или рань несусветная, — ворчит Хэнк. От разглагольствования Коннора о циркадных ритмах его спасает Сумо, выбегающий из кухни и с надеждой несущий в зубах свой поводок.<br/>
      <br/>
      — В это время я обычно веду Сумо гулять, — объясняет Маркусу Коннор и внезапно становится очень нервным. — Не хочешь пойти со мной? <br/>
      <br/>
      Нервозность только усиливается, пока Маркус вдруг не вспыхивает улыбкой.<br/>
      <br/>
      — С удовольствием, — с энтузиазмом отвечает он и тянется почесать Сумо под подбородком. Похоже, тот расценивает протянутую руку как приглашение отдать поводок, и при этом одаривает Маркуса щедрой порцией шерсти и грязи, слепленных удивительно густыми слюнями. Андроид выглядит на удивление невозмутимым, может, оттого что Коннор тут же достаёт из кармана платок и принимается вытирать его руку. Может, потому что придвигается теснее, чем нужно. А может и потому что он не должен держать запястье Маркуса так… близко.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я в душ, — ворчит Хэнк (так, что оба отпрыгивают друг от друга). В его груди нарастает что-то неприятное, что-то защитное, и он хочет, чтобы это исчезло. — Не делай ничего, что не сделал бы я.<br/>
      <br/>
      — То есть, что-то здоровое? — острит Коннор, прикинувшись невинным, но, надевая пиджак, он ухмыляется. Хэнк только показывает ему средний палец, направляясь в ванную. По крайней мере, там ему не придётся смотреть сериал «Самый неловкий андроид-флирт в мире» с Коннором и Маркусом на главных ролях, серия которого называется: «Когда мой странный искусственный ребёнок поймёт, что влюблён в железного Иисуса?» <br/>
      <br/>
      Он выглядывает в маленькое окно ванной. Утро уже наступило, но свет до сих пор тусклый и приглушён туманом. Хэнк думает, что это даже романтично, может, у них что-то и выйдет.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хах. Чертовски вероятно.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус обеспокоен тем, что их прогулка с собакой станет неловкой. Насколько ему известно, Коннор не сторонник светских бесед — он или спокойно наблюдает, или сразу переходит к цели разговора. Даже если эта цель в последнее время, кажется — раздражать Хэнка. Логично предположить, что они завершат прогулку в полной тишине: Коннор будет играть с Сумо, а Маркус — совсем-не-жутко рассматривать своего друга, а потом, тем же вечером, заполнит ещё несколько страниц в своем альбоме, ожидая, когда Норт неизбежно найдёт его и снова примется дразнить Маркуса. <br/>
      <br/>
      Но вопреки этому сценарию Коннор разворачивается к нему, стоит им только выйти за порог, и нетерпеливо спрашивает о том, как сейчас дела в Иерихоне: особенно сейчас, когда они наконец обустроились на новом месте — старом отеле, который им выделили власти. Семиэтажное здание немного дооборудовали и места там хватило всем. Это намного лучше, чем на скорую руку разбитые в местном парке палатки, а после — приюты для бездомных, полные враждебных людей.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Наконец-то всё расчистили, — с улыбкой отвечает Маркус. — Это заняло какое-то время, но теперь там чисто, мы избавились от негодной мебели и всем нашли зарядные станции. Мы разместились все. Иногда бывает тесновато, и многим приходится делить комнату, но, по крайней мере, это на самом деле наше, понимаешь?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, — тихо отвечает Коннор. — Да, я понимаю.<br/>
      <br/>
      Он на секунду кажется отвлечённым.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Жаль, что я мало чем могу помочь.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус тихо смеётся, думая, что Коннор шутит, но подняв глаза на друга, он встревоживается, заметив хмурый взгляд.  <br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор… о чём ты говоришь?<br/>
      <br/>
      — В последние дни я бываю там нечасто, — объясняет Коннор, по-прежнему хмурясь. — Мне бы хотелось уделить больше времени на помощь нашему делу.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор, ты работаешь. Полный рабочий день и даже сверх того. Мы все знаем, как долго и усердно ты трудишься для того, чтобы правосудие не было забыто, когда на наших людей нападают… что, должен признать, всё ещё происходит слишком часто. И именно ты помог нам получить этот дом, не думай, что мы этого не знали.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не… <br/>
      <br/>
      — Нам рассказал мэр, — перебивает его Маркус. — Во время вручении официальных документов на дом нам передали, что это была твоя идея.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор неуверенно дёргает ниточки потрёпанного поводка Сумо. Маркус перехватывает его руку. Они останавливаются посреди улицы, повернувшись друг к другу вполоборота. Взгляд Коннора обегает лицо Маркуса, а потом опускается. Андроид кажется растерянным, отчего сердце Маркуса с силой сдавливает и ему становится тесно в груди.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я обратился к властям, — наконец говорит Коннор. Он всё ещё не поднимает глаз. — Они иногда проводят встречи в участке. Я узнал, что они планируют снести отель, и меня словно осенило: это мог быть идеальный вариант для всех нас. Поэтому я попросил аудиенции.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Наверное, это была великолепная речь, раз они передумали, — осторожно предполагает Маркус.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор качает головой и наконец встречается глазами с Маркусом. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Это было ужасно. Я этого не планировал, на самом деле я просто вошёл и накричал на них: о правах андроидов, о том, насколько мы уязвимы, несмотря на все принятые законы. — Он слабо улыбается. — Они, наверное, передумали, только чтобы наконец избавиться от меня.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус редко слышит от Коннора шутки. Его сердце подпрыгивает. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Почему ты не сказал нам? Мне? — быстро поправляется он.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я волновался, — честно отвечает Коннор. — Это значит, что я не мог точно рассчитать вероятность успеха и не хотел давать вам ложную надежду.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А когда нам уже передали отель? Ты пришёл на новоселье.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это было бы похоже на хвастовство, — быстро проговаривает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      Внезапно Маркуса поражает то, что он сказал до этого.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Подожди… ты  волновался? Почему? На работе ты преследуешь и допрашиваешь опасных преступников, почему выступление перед несколькими людьми заставило тебя волноваться?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Дело не в этом. Я волновался, потому что не хотел подвести тебя, — просто отвечает Коннор. — Я знал, насколько это важно. Я чувствовал необходимость выполнить миссию и боялся, что не смогу. — Диод, который Коннор упрямо отказывается удалить — что намного человечнее, чем он сам, наверное, осознаёт, — на пару секунд вспыхивает яростно-алым. — Боялся… В последнее время я чувствовал это слишком часто. Думаю… Я не всегда могу понять или справиться с тем, что чувствую. — Он выглядит смущённым, напуганным. Уязвимым.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус отпускает руку Коннора и втягивает его в объятия, укладывая одну ладонь ему на поясницу, а вторую — на затылок. Сперва напрягшийся, секунду спустя Коннор повторяет за ним, только обхватывает Маркуса за спину обеими руками и прячет лицо в его плечо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это… Коннор, всё в порядке, — бормочет он в ответ и пытается заставить себя поверить в своих слова, чтобы Коннор тоже поверил. Но ни для одного из них это, если честно, не срабатывает. Он может почти ощутить отчаяние и разочарование Коннора (непониманием собственных эмоций? своей девиацией?) и уверен, что открой они связь, он на самом деле прочувствует всё это и многое другое.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор отстраняется первым. Его диод возвращается к мерцающему безмятежно-синему. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Прости, Сумо, — серьёзно говорит он. Сумо отвечает ему нейтральным «вуф». Маркусу же Коннор говорит: — Спасибо. Пойдём дальше? — Он указывает через дорогу на большую табличку «Выгул разрешён» у входа в парк. — Это любимое место Сумо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Веди.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор кивает и лицо его бесстрастно, но глаза… ну, Маркус понимает теперь, почему их называют зеркалом души. Коннор раздавлен грузом собственных эмоций. Возможно, он решил об этом не говорить, но Маркус уже примечает чуть поодаль пару скамеек. Ему нужно поговорить с Коннором и выяснить, как давно он страдает от этого бремени.<br/>
      <br/>
      У входа в парк Сумо, нетерпеливо пританцовывая, ждёт, когда Коннор отцепит поводок от ошейника. Почуяв свободу, он бросается вперёд, исследуя каждое растение или дерево, встретившиеся ему на пути. Пока Коннор отвлекается, наблюдая за псом, Маркус берёт его за руку и ведёт к ближайшей скамейке.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор, как давно это длится? — спрашивает Маркус, как только они садятся. — Вся эта… путаница с эмоциями. — Он не упускает ни позы своего спутника, ни выражения его лица, ни того, как подрагивает его рука: словно ему хочется что-то перебирать в пальцах. Маркус решительно преодолевает возникшую между ними пропасть и накрывает ладонью колено Коннора. Тот сперва вздрагивает, но не уходит от прикосновения, а потом и вовсе расслабляется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — С тех пор… — Коннор шарит в кармане пиджака и вылавливает четвертак. Он ловко перекатывает его на костяшках пальцев, потом начинает перебрасывать из руки в руку. — С тех пор, как я стал девиантом. — Он не смотрит на Маркуса, только на монету, поэтому Маркус делает то же самое в надежде, что это поможет Коннору немного расслабиться. — Сначала всё было не так уж плохо. Или, может быть, я просто не осознавал, насколько плохо всё на самом деле. В любом случае… Я чувствую себя всё хуже и хуже. Постоянно перегруженным.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты говорил с Хэнком? — Коннор качает головой. — Хоть с кем-нибудь? — Снова качает. — Коннор, ты должен. Люди придумали психотерапию не просто так. И вот для чего нужны друзья. Это помогает говорить.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не думаю, что смогу, — отвечает Коннор с толикой отчаяния в голосе. — Мне кажется, я не сумею даже объяснить, что чувствую. У меня получается распознать некоторые эмоции, когда они очень сильны, но всё, что я могу сказать об остальных… только то, что они не положительные. — Монета подрагивает в его пальцах, и он едва не роняет её, успев подхватить в последний момент.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус сжимает его колено. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Может, ты сумеешь, если попробуешь, — ободряюще предлагает он. — Но только когда будешь готов. Обещаешь?<br/>
      <br/>
       Коннор кивает и, наконец, поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Маркусом. Его щёки и переносица слабо окрашены синим. От этого его веснушки выделяются ещё сильнее, привлекая внимание к цвету его глаз. Сам же он выглядит смущённым.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус протягивает ему руку, отогнув мизинец. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Пинки обещает? — Он улыбается растерянности на лице Коннора. —  Так раньше делали дети.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор моргает, просеивая свою базу данных. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Обещание Пинки не имеет юридической силы, — отвечает он. Тон его лёгкий. Коннор дразнит его, с внутренним восторгом понимает Маркус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Может и так, но ещё — это просто весело, — Маркус склоняется к нему, шевеля пальцами и вскинув брови. Это срабатывает. Коннор сдаётся и обхватывает мизинец Маркуса своим, а затем смеётся. Он резко прерывается и выглядит таким шокированным, что Маркус тоже начинает смеяться, и Коннор нерешительно разрешает себе к нему присоединиться. Звуки гармонично сплетаются в неподвижном воздухе.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо со всех ног несётся к ним, любопытный, и за пару секунд превращается в меховой снаряд, не успев затормозить. Он врезается в ноги Маркуса и сбрасывает его на землю, что не столько больно, сколько смешно. К несчастью, даже его продвинутые рефлексы (или куда более продвинутые рефлексы Коннора) не помогают ему вовремя расцепить их пальцы, поэтому он утягивает Коннора за собой. Тот частично заваливается на Сумо, но потом садится на землю (когда собака буквально стряхивает его с себя). Сумо втискивается между ними, награждает их обоих парой неуклюжих поцелуев и принимается яростно вылизывать лапы.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор издаёт странный звук. Маркус вскидывает голову и понимает, что он… хихикнул? Встретив его взгляд, Коннор хихикает снова, а потом хлопает ладонью по рту. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Прости, — с трудом говорит он, выглядя искренне взволнованным, пока Маркус не начинает снова над ним смеяться.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор в конце концов откатывается, с хрипом хватаясь за живот.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне кажется, на подобные функции мои процессоры не рассчитаны, — борясь со смехом, выдаёт он.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус на мгновение ошеломлён тем, что видит. Румянец Коннора углубился (на щеках красуются пятна океански-синего), его глаза сияют, волосы блестят, переливаясь в лучах солнечного света, и он кажется на самом деле… счастливым. Маркус поражён тем, как резко изменилось его настроение за какие-то минуты, и тем, что к этому причастен и он сам. В груди оседает удовлетворение, лёгкое, как пёрышко, пока он смотрит на Коннора, ввязавшегося в шутливую борьбу с Сумо. В какой-то момент из кармана Коннора выпадает погрызенный теннисный мяч, и Сумо атакует его с триумфальным «БУФ!».<br/>
      <br/>
      — Он хочет поиграть, — объясняет Коннор, когда Сумо встаёт рядом с мячом во рту, самодовольно помахивая хвостом. — Хорошо, Сумо. Отдай!.. Сумо, мы это уже обсуждали. Я не смогу бросить мяч, пока ты мне его не отдашь. — Коннор терпеливо протягивает руку, а Сумо пятится. Маркус понимает, что они оба через это проходили уже не единожды. Сумо многозначительно глядит на поле, а потом пытается гавкнуть, не выпуская изо рта мяч (что приводит к одному из самых странных звуков в мире, решает Маркус).<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет мяча — нет броска, — твёрдо говорит Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо склоняет голову набок (как часто делает сам Коннор), а потом перебегает к Маркусу и кладёт обслюнявленный мячик ему на колени. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Думаю, Сумо хочет, чтобы его бросил ты, — улыбается Коннор, и Маркуса посещает нелепая мысль: «Ну, по крайней мере, меня одобряет его собака».<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, конечно. — Маркус отталкивается от земли и пару раз подбрасывает мячик, измеряя его вес. Он встаёт рядом с Коннором, стараясь не замечать, как его кожа искрится от их близости. — Как далеко?<br/>
      <br/>
      — До конца поля.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус рассчитывает траекторию, отводит руку — и мяч летит по идеальной дуге. Сумо с возбуждённым лаем срывается с места в карьер, не успевает мяч даже коснуться земли.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Часто вы так играете? — спрашивает Маркус, пока Сумо, торопясь к мячу, путается в ногах и  падает. Потом вскакивает и несётся дальше, словно ничего не случилось.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы приходим сюда раз в неделю, обычно в выходные, чтобы не волноваться о том, успеем ли на работу. — Сумо возвращается к ним, его уши бешено треплет ветер. — Иногда по вечерам мы играем на заднем дворе. Я устраиваю ему охоту за сокровищами.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо резко тормозит перед Маркусом и топчется на месте, пока тот не нагибается за мячом. Он снова его бросает (на этот раз немного левее) и переспрашивает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Охота за сокровищами?<br/>
      <br/>
      — У сенбернаров очень острое обоняние, — взволнованно говорит Коннор. — Я прячу в саду собачье лакомство и создаю ароматропы, ведущие к нему, чтобы Сумо ориентировался по ним, как человек по карте. — Он смотрит на Сумо (бегущего на другом конце поля), и заговорщицки добавляет: — Собаки не умеют толковать карты.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус серьёзно кивает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это развивает его интеллект и обеспечивает необходимую нагрузку. Мы пытаемся сейчас немного снизить его вес, и всё это ему помогает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У него есть лишний вес? — Сумо выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы снова появиться, и Коннор кажется до крайности поражённым тем, что Маркус говорит такое перед собакой.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет, — громко и чётко отвечает Коннор и кивает Маркусу бросить мячик. Как только Сумо отбегает подальше, он поправляется. — У него немного избыточный вес. Это плохо для его костей, особенно если у него разовьётся остеосаркома.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Остеосаркома… рак костей?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Пару месяцев назад я нашёл семейное древо Сумо. Там сказано, что его бабушка по отцовской линии и тётя по материнской в какой-то момент своей жизни страдали от остеосаркомы. К сожалению, я не смог определить, сколько им было лет, когда они заболели. Однако я не смог ничего найти о дисплазии бедра или локтя.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Значит, большинство их проблем — с костями, да? — Сумо возвращается с мячом и выжидающе бросает его к ногам Маркуса. Когда тот подбирает его не сразу, Сумо бросает на него взгляд, равный приподнятой брови человека. Маркус поспешно бросает мячик, на этот раз немного поближе. Сумо издаёт звук (что-то вроде «ХРА!»), и снова разгоняется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Даже если сенбернары всю жизнь поддерживают  здоровый уровень веса, их ускоренный темп роста — от щенка к взрослому псу — может привести к довольно серьёзному ухудшению состояния костей, особенно если не обеспечен правильный образ жизни, — цитирует Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Есть ли ещё какие-то потенциальные проблемы со здоровьем? Или хватит с них? — спрашивает Маркус, пока Сумо, на полной скорости врезавшись в дерево, едва не зарабатывает себе сотрясение мозга.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор, как и ожидалось, не чувствует сарказма. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Эта порода также подвержена энтропиону и эктропиону, а также экземе. Распространено среди них и сердечное расстройство, называемое дилатационной кардиомиопатией, и у многих сенбернаров к старости развивается эпилепсия. Это случилось с матерью Сумо, поэтому с вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов можно спрогнозировать, что у Сумо разовьётся тот же самый недуг.<br/>
      <br/>
      — О, бедный Сумо, — Маркус чешет вернувшегося пса за ушами, и это, похоже, активирует какой-то переключатель открытия челюсти. Мяч теперь покрыт не только вязкой слюной Сумо, но вдобавок травинками и грязью. Восхитительно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Средняя продолжительность жизни сенбернара составляет от восьми до десяти лет. Поскольку Сумо ещё не исполнилось трёх лет, можно с уверенностью предположить, что ещё несколько лет он ничем не заболеет. А медицина развивается даже сейчас, пока мы говорим.<br/>
      <br/>
      В этом Маркус не сомневается. В чём он не уверен, так это в том, пригодны ли эти продвинутые технологии для собак и смогут ли они полностью вылечить Сумо, если это так. Обычно он обязательно оспорил бы точку зрения Коннора, чтобы увидеть, как тот оживится, доказывая свои взгляды. Но зная теперь, что он чувствует, Маркус просто меняет тему. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Разве сенбернары раньше не спасали альпинистов?<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор выглядит искренне взволнованным, когда его спрашивают о его интересах. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Самые ранние записи о сенбернарах, которых привлекали к спасательным миссиям, датируются тысяча семьсот седьмым годом. Намёки встречались и в более ранних записях, но не нашлось ничего, указывающего прямо. — Он косится вбок, чтобы посмотреть, слушают ли его, что, наверное, кажется ему незаметным. Убедившись в искренней заинтересованности Маркуса, он продолжает: — Записи принадлежат монахам, жившим в хосписе Святого Бернарда, названным так потому, что он находился на перевале Большого Сен-Бернара в западных Альпах, на границе Италии и Швейцарии. Был еще один хоспис на перевале Малого Сен-Бернара, на итальяно-французской границе, под управлением того же самого братства. Но там никаких записей найдено не было.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Тогда как они получили своё название? Я имею в виду породу.<br/>
      <br/>
      — На самом деле, это случилось не сразу. Первоначально их называли альпийскими мастиффами. Они и выглядели совсем по-другому — немного меньше и не такие длинношёрстные. Зимой тысяча восемьсот шестнадцатого, семнадцатого и восемнадцатого годов прошла серия мощных лавин, и многие собаки погибли. Чтобы избежать гибели породы, монахи скрестили оставшихся собак с породой ньюфаундленд. Так они получили более длинную шерсть, которая сильнее намокала и чаще замерзала, мешая им ориентироваться в Альпах. После этого они стали скорее домашней породой, и их разводили всё больше и больше. Возможно, люди думали, что это мило. — Коннор морщит нос на последнем слове, как будто само понятие ему чуждо, но Маркус знает, что это ложь: для этого нужно только взглянуть на лицо Коннора. Оно просто очаровательно. А это — синоним «милого»… двойное доказательство! Так-то, хейтеры! <br/>
      <br/>
      — Не одобряешь милое? — легко спрашивает Маркус, поддразнивая, но либо Коннор снова этого не замечает, либо всё равно решает ответить серьёзно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я обнаружил, что люди могут быть эгоистичными, — тихо говорит Коннор. — Когда они хотят чего-то, то добиваются этого, невзирая на возможные побочные эффекты или негативные последствия. Они сделали это с собаками — со всеми животными, на самом деле — и с землей, на которой они живут, они делают это со всем, что считают ниже себя. Они сделали это… они сделали это с нами. — Голос Коннора обрывается. — С андроидами. Потому что это было им выгодно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? <br/>
      <br/>
      Он едва успевает договорить, как Коннор выпаливает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет. Я… нет.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Всё нормально. — Маркуса почему-то посещает странная догадка, что Коннор не так уж часто делится своими чувствами и сокровенными мыслями, и рушить свои шансы на его доверие в будущем он совсем не хочет. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке, Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
       Мир сужается до них двоих, стоящих плечом к плечу, склонившихся друг к другу. Ресницы Коннора легко касаются его щёк, когда он моргает; следуя замысловатым путём, взгляд Маркуса опускается ниже, отмечая каждую веснушку, изучая черты лица, восхищённо замирая на изгибе губ.<br/>
      <br/>
      Слишком поздно Маркус понимает, что уже несколько секунд пристально смотрит на губы Коннора. Он поспешно концентрируется на глазах Коннора и находит там расплавленную смесь любопытства и… чего-то ещё, что он не может распознать. Раньше он никогда такого не замечал (по крайней мере, не замечал в Конноре), и знай он своего компаньона чуть хуже, то назвал бы это… Желанием.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус открывает рот. Он не знает, что сказать, но ему не оставляют на это ни шанса, когда пристальный взгляд Коннора отслеживает это движение. Маркус отвлекается, потому что, возможно, он просто видит то, что хочет видеть: его собственные эмоции отражаются на (прекрасном) лице Коннора, или, может быть, он просто отслеживает движение в своём стремлении всё анализировать. С Коннором никогда нельзя знать точно: он тайна, загадка даже сам для себя. Может быть, поэтому Маркус так его любит.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо снова не справляется с управлением и на полной скорости врезается в Коннора. Застигнутый врасплох, андроид спотыкается, но когда друг Маркуса оказывается в опасности, его рефлексы внезапно срабатывают в два раза быстрее, и он помогает Коннору устоять на месте, обхватив за талию и придержав свободной рукой за плечо.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркуса в тот же миг поражает мыслью, что они сейчас, словно персонажи ромкома начала нулевых, которых Карл любил смотреть, потому что они напоминали ему о лучших временах: когда они с женой еще были вместе, когда ещё не случилось несчастье, унёсшее её жизнь, укравшее его ноги и, возможно, необратимо навредившее его сыну. Маркус отгоняет эту мысль, сосредоточившись вместо этого целиком и полностью на Конноре.<br/>
      <br/>
      Он выглядит испуганным: широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, он ухватился за руку Маркуса, и только теперь ослабляет свою хватку, но не убирает ладонь, словно успокаивая себя самим присутствием Маркуса. Коннор делает успокаивающий вздох (Он перегрелся от его прикосновения? Хотя скорее встревожен тем, что Сумо вообразил себя бульдозером), встаёт и поправляет куртку.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Спасибо, Маркус, — вежливо благодарит Коннор, а потом, развернувшись к Сумо, строго выговаривает: — Сумо, это было глупо и нехорошо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не думаю, что он может тебя понять.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Он понимает больше, чем кажется, — Коннор с подозрением смотрит на собаку. Сумо реагирует на клевету, бросив грязный теннисный мячик у ног Коннора,  а следом — отрыгивает комок шерсти. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Так я и знал, — бормочет Коннор и вытаскивает поводок из кармана. — Надо возвращаться, если мы хотим успеть вовремя, — проговаривает он, кажется, больше для Сумо, чем для Маркуса, и пристёгивает поводок к ошейнику. Сумо протестующе скулит, но Коннор просто достаёт маленький пакетик (его карманы — бездонны, решает Маркус) и, используя его как перчатку, подбирает мячик.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо умоляюще смотрит на Маркуса. Тот пожимает плечами. Сумо не проявляет понимания и разворачивается спиной к андроиду. Эффект несколько смазывается тем, что его хвост немедленно начинает вилять, задевая ноги Маркуса.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Готов? — спрашивает Коннор, пристально исследуя поводок Сумо в поисках любых структурных недостатков. Что-то подсказывает Маркусу, что Коннор нечасто вступает в физический контакт, и теперь понятия не имеет, как себя вести.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Абсолютно, — отвечает Маркус. Его энтузиазм, похоже, смущает Коннора. Тем не менее, они бодро отправляются в путь, и Маркус отчаянно пытается найти тему для разговора, которая разрядит всю эту неловкость.<br/>
      <br/>
      В конце концов он останавливается на: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты сказал, что пытаешься снизить вес Сумо?<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор снова оживляется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да! Сумо недавно потерял полтора фунта, — говорит он Маркусу. — Самцы сенбернара обычно весят от ста сорока до ста восьмидесяти фунтов, и хотя в свой последний визит к ветеринару Сумо весил сто шестьдесят семь фунтов, она рекомендовала ему немного похудеть с учётом его роста и структуры костей. Сейчас наша цель — сто пятьдесят пять фунтов.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не сомневаюсь, что вы достигнете этой цели, — честно говорит Маркус. Коннор — решимость во плоти. — Верно, Сумо?<br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо чихает, когда летящий мимо лепесток задевает его нос, и довольно смущённо отвечает «Ах-ву!». Он оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что Коннор по-прежнему на другом конце его поводка, и радостно виляет хвостом, заметив, что андроид не исчез.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Учёные доказали, что собаки помогают при депрессии и тревожности, а также при других нервных расстройствах, — гордо замечает Коннор, улыбаясь Сумо. Пёс практически вибрирует в ответ, а потом снова натягивает поводок, устремившись вперёд.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Могу понять, почему, — Маркус наблюдает, как собака встречает на своём пути травинку, колышущуюся на ветру, и приседает перед ней, игриво виляя хвостом. Он осторожно её облизывает, решает, что это не друг, а потом внезапно подбегает к новой травинке, привлекшей его внимание, и процесс повторяется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — До того, как появились андроиды, собаки использовались и в медицине, — продолжает Коннор. — Их преимущественно задействовали как помощников для людей с нарушениями зрения или слуха, но позже их начали обучать помогать инвалидам-колясочникам, людям с эпилепсией и даже выявлять рак до того, как болезнь перейдет в тяжёлую стадию. — Коннор на секунду замолкает. — Я люблю собак, — тихо признается он.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Никогда бы не подумал. <br/>
      <br/>
      На этот раз Коннор, кажется, улавливает сарказм и отвечает Маркусу сияющей улыбкой. В ответ его тириумный насос начинает работать на тридцать два процента быстрее.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус так вляпался.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
       Как только они возвращаются в дом, Сумо бежит прямиком к своей миске, и они с Коннором оба, кажется, удивлены, обнаружив, что она уже наполнена. В случае Коннора, это, скорее, беспокойство. Сумо просто выглядит восторженным.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк появляется в дверях, уже принявший душ и одетый (и уже не настолько хмурый). И когда Коннор без слов указывает на миску, над которой чавкает Сумо, лейтенант многозначительно отвечает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я на самом деле знаю, как ухаживать за своей собакой.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор хмурится и спрашивает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Вы положили ему правильную порцию? Третье… <br/>
      <br/>
      — …деление на миске, да, я знаю. Всё как надо, Кон, не волнуйся. Хорошо погуляли?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, мы поиграли в мяч. — Коннор достаёт из кармана пластиковый пакетик и кладёт его в маленькую плошку на подоконнике, а рядом — поводок.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Может, он не будет так буянить, когда мы вернёмся, — Хэнк дважды хлопает Сумо по боку, проходя мимо. — Нам скоро выдвигаться. Тебе не надо покормить рыб?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Я буду готов через минуту. — Коннор шагает по коридору и открывает дверь в (как полагает Маркус) свою комнату.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Повеселились? — спрашивает Хэнк, и Маркусу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он обращается не к Сумо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, было здорово. Думаю, Сумо тоже повеселился. <br/>
      <br/>
      Уши Сумо при звуке его имени вскидываются, а потом он подбирается к лейтенанту и драматично плюхается на пол у его ног.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк подталкивает его ногой. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Эй, а ну-ка, свали, — говорит он, но его голосу недостаёт строгости, и лейтенант слегка улыбается уже задрёмывающему псу. — Ты проводишь с Коннором много времени, — внезапно добавляет он.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус тревожно мечется взглядом между псом и Хэнком, но тот, скрестив руки и по-прежнему прислонившись к стене, совершенно невозмутимо поглаживает Сумо необутой ногой, будто это не он только что едва не устроил Маркусу короткое замыкание. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне нравится Коннор, — осторожно отвечает он, не зная, как много Хэнк уже знает и как много он хочет знать.<br/>
      <br/>
      Лейтенант издаёт короткий лающий смешок. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Да уж, это точно, — соглашается он, выглядя самодовольным. — Ты ему тоже. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы друзья, — кивает Маркус. И снова скорость его тириумного насоса повышается на треть от обычной. Это точно нездорово. У андроидов может случиться сердечный приступ? Возможно, именно ему предстоит это выяснить.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Друзья, — задумчиво тянет Хэнк. — Просто друзья?<br/>
      <br/>
      От срочного подбора ответа Маркуса спасает Коннор, который выходит из своей комнаты, одетый в свежую пару черных джинсов и темно-болотную рубашку с длинными рукавами, завершая наряд простым чёрным галстуком. На плечи он набросил кожаную куртку, но несмотря на это, Маркус всё равно умирает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Хэнк, вы уже пили кофе? — взволнованно спрашивает Коннор. — Кофемашина, похоже, не включена. Я мог бы попробовать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы собираемся повторить инцидент с тостером? — сухо спрашивает Хэнк, перешагивая через растянувшегося на полу Сумо. Он выпрямляет лацканы куртки Коннора и поправляет воротник. Маркус вдруг чувствует себя лишним, наблюдая за такой домашней сценой. — Господи, самый продвинутый в мире андроид, а не может даже правильно надеть куртку.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Обещаю не взрывать предохранители кофемашиной, — мягко отвечает Коннор, позволяя Хэнку суетиться вокруг него, не шевелясь и не протестуя.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты придумаешь, как, — хмыкает Хэнк, но отступает, последний раз хлопнув Коннора по плечу. — Тогда поторопись, мне нужен кофеин или алкоголь. Желательно, и то, и другое.<br/>
      <br/>
      От такого заявления Коннор приходит в ужас и стремительно исчезает в кухне.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус бездумно замечает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Вы относитесь к нему как к сыну, — и внутренне морщится, вспоминая, что у Хэнка был сын. Он помнит: Коннор рассказывал ему об этом пару недель спустя после его переезда к лейтенанту, когда волновался о том, не расстроит ли Хэнка воспоминаниями.<br/>
      <br/>
      (Норт положила конец его тревогам, заставив Джоша взломать файлы полицейского департамента и показать Коннору, что с тех пор, как он переехал к Хэнку, производительность лейтенанта значительно повысилась. Саймон пришёл в ужас от их действий и четыре дня провёл в страхе, что их арестуют.)<br/>
      <br/>
      — Он мой сын, — грубо отвечает Хэнк. — Даже если его сделали на заводе какого-то мудака с пучком.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я рад, — тихо говорит Маркус. Он понимает, почему нежелание Коннора говорить о своих чувствах только возросло в последнее время. — Не за «мудака с пучком», но Коннор заслуживает счастья. Как и вы.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А, ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь. Иногда я не уверен, заслуживаю ли хоть чего-то из этого. — Хэнк обрывает себя и сглатывает. — Не то чтоб у меня был выбор. Придурок вломился ко мне через окно, и дело с концом. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Через окно?<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк небрежно отмахивается.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Долгая история. Начинается с алкоголя, заканчивается Коннором, пощадившим двух андроидов, а посередине — целая туча стриптиз-ботов.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Звучит как отличный вечер пятницы. — Так порой говорил Карл, и Маркус просто надеется, что это уместно. Хэнк смеётся (а это всегда хороший знак). —  Клуб «Рай»? Коннор упоминал, что однажды был там на расследовании.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, там. Это было… стремновато, — Хэнк качает головой. — Сказать честно, будь я одним из вас, я был бы чертовски зол.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус раздумывает над этим недолго.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как мне кажется, мы все злимся. Но злость только обратит людей против нас. Мы должны показать, что умеем прощать и быть добрыми, иначе никто не поддержит наше дело. И для нас так будет полезнее. Зацикливаться на ненависти — нездорово.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк некоторое время ничего не отвечает. А потом с искренним любопытством во взгляде оборачивается к Маркусу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты хороший парень, Маркус, — говорит он. — Я рад, что ты есть у Коннора.<br/>
      <br/>
      — И я рад, что у меня есть Коннор, — честно отвечает Маркус. — Знать его — честь для меня.<br/>
      <br/>
      С кухни доносится грохот, а следом — расстроенное: «моя ложка!» Коннора.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, честь, — сухо говорит Хэнк. — Послушай, я нихрена не смыслю в том, как… быть отцом, по крайней мере, для ребёнка старше шести лет. Но, думаю… у тебя есть моё благословение и всё такое.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Благословение? — Маркус начинает с неловкостью осознавать, какое направление принимает этот разговор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — На то, чтобы… не знаю, встречаться с ним? Приударить за ним? Это Коннор, поди его пойми, — вздыхает Хэнк. — Одобрение родителей получить сложно, но моё у тебя есть. Только тебе стоит быть немного… прямолинейнее. Коннор в упор не видит тонких намёков.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я заметил.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Так что просто скажи ему или что-то в этом роде. Поверь мне, ты ему нравишься. Просто у него эмоциональный диапазон вязаного шарфа — он ещё не осознал, что ты ему нравишься.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Тогда откуда это знаете вы?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Потому что он Коннор и он никакущий притворщик, — Хэнк выглядит так, будто хочет что-то добавить, но его прерывает крик из кухни.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Хэнк! Случилось что-то ужасное!<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус напрягается, ожидая какой-то катастрофы. Хэнк тяжело вздыхает и направляется на кухню.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Боже правый, Коннор, ты устроил пожар?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не в этот раз! Это кофе. Я что-то сделал не так.<br/>
      <br/>
       Маркус следует за Хэнком на кухню и находит перед кофемашиной ошарашенного Коннора, всматривающегося в её глубины. Маркуса охватывает желание обнять его и сказать, что всё хорошо. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Что именно не так? — со странной мягкостью спрашивает Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Он… серый?<br/>
      <br/>
      — О чём ты, чёрт побери? Как вообще можно настолько испортить кофе? — Хэнк всматривается в турку и делает шаг назад. — Окей, да, он серый. Что за херня, Коннор?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не знаю, что случилось, — печально ответствует Коннор. Он выглядит слишком угрюмо для такой пустяковой ситуации.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Просто выбрось его и начни сначала, — говорит ему Хэнк, коротко хлопнув по плечу. — Люди не всегда всё правильно понимают с первого раза.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор склоняет голову. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Фактически, я не человек, я… <br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, да, знаю, ты из пластика и металла. Кому какая разница? — Хэнк понижает голос. — Коннор, всё в порядке. Если что, я всегда могу выпить кофе в участке, так что не переживай, если чего-то не догоняешь.<br/>
      <br/>
      Обеспокоенное лицо Коннора немного светлеет. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Не конец света, — отвечает он, явно стараясь звучать беззаботно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — В точку. Я пойду собираться… Маркус, не поможешь тут? — В глазах Хэнка появляется озорной блеск.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Буду только рад, — откликается Маркус, прищурившись на Хэнка, чтобы передать ему: он точно знает, что тот задумал. Обернувшись к Коннору, Маркус невольно смягчается, видя неподдельную радость на его лице. Этот андроид как будто постоянно переключается между полной откровенностью и предельной осторожностью в своих эмоциях и поступках (так, что никто не может сказать, о чём он думает). Этюд в контрастах.<br/>
      <br/>
      Программирование против девиации.<br/>
      <br/>
      В конце концов, всё сводится к различиям, думает Маркус, к тому, насколько они заботят людей. И порой настолько, что только из-за этого они рвут друг друга на части. <br/>
      <br/>
      И Маркус присоединяется к Коннору за стойкой, пока он окончательно не расфилософствовался. <br/>
      <br/>
      — У Карла была такая. Думаю, смогу разобраться, как её использовать.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Две чашки кофе (Хэнк), две миски воды (Сумо) и одну безумную проверку того, что все рыбы действительно ещё живы (Коннор) спустя все трое усаживаются в машину Хэнка. Вернее, Хэнк садится на место водителя, Маркус залезает на заднее сидение, а Коннор нерешительно застывает у машины. И Маркус не вполне уверен, чем это вызвано.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор, поторопись, — ворчит Хэнк, заводя двигатель.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не могу решить, какое место занять, — несчастно говорит Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Господи, ты не Ребекка Блэк, просто сядь в проклятую машину.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Я обычно сижу спереди. Но Маркус — мой друг, поэтому, возможно, в этом случае я должен выбрать заднее сидение. Я не хочу быть невежливым.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус ощущает в груди тепло, что странно, учитывая, что все его терморецепторы функционируют нормально, и он не обнаруживает никаких изменений температуры в окружающей среде. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты не будешь невежливым, — заверяет он Коннора.<br/>
      <br/>
       Тот кивает, внезапно успокаиваясь, и открывает дверь на переднее пассажирское сиденье. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я сяду здесь, — объявляет он без особой необходимости.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты никогда так быстро не соглашаешься с тем, что говорю я, — подозрительно и в то же время ликующе замечает Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Ваши предложения никогда не бывают такими хорошими, как у Маркуса, — быстро отвечает Коннор, и ему удается сохранять ровное выражение лица, пока Хэнк не бросает на него безэмоциональный взгляд — и вот тогда он начинает хихикать. — Хэнк, а кто такая Ребекка Блэк?<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк выруливает на дорогу так, что Маркус всерьёз задумывается о покупке защитного снаряжения. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Это ты у нас ходячий Гугл, вот и скажи мне. <br/>
      <br/>
       И, после паузы: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Объективно, эта песня не очень хорошая. Как и её пение вообще.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус ищет в своей базе данных Ребекку Блэк, слушает пять секунд песни «Пятница» и снова закрывает базу данных. Пожалуй, хватит с него на сегодня. Или на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Когда он возвращается к разговору, то понимает, что Хэнк рассказывает о местах преступления, которые они планируют сегодня посетить.<br/>
      <br/>
      — …на кухне. Другой парень — Ундал — его нашли в спальне. Так что, шаблона нет. Как и с типом убийств.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Задний двор, кухня, спальня, — повторяет Коннор, как будто зная, что Маркус не очень-то слушал. — И они погибли от трубы, топора и в результате травмы, нанесённой тупым предметом. Единственная связь — символ птицы?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ага. Каждый раз одна и та же срань.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Есть ли у вас какие-то идеи насчёт этого символа? Почему Лео оставляет его на каждом месте преступления? — спрашивает Маркус, испытав нелогичный порыв, по крайней мере, создать видимость того, что он вносит хоть какой-то интеллектуальный вклад в этот разговор.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк без предупреждения резко поворачивает налево и показывает средний палец водителю, отозвавшемуся на это недовольным гудком клаксона. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Свобода? — скучным голосом предлагает он. — Какое-нибудь дерьмовое клише.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Свобода — самый вероятный вариант, — с энтузиазмом подхватывает Коннор, разворачиваясь к Маркусу. — Особенно, если моя теория верна и андроид убивает, потому что эти люди в прошлом проявляли жестокость. Однако могут быть и другие причины. Во многих культурах птицы символизируют своего рода связь между нашим миром и загробным, некоторые считают их ещё и олицетворением вечной жизни. Например, в индуистской и буддийской мифологии птица по имени Гаруда — птица жизни, солнца и неба. Здесь прослеживается чёткая связь со смертью.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Звучит довольно… позитивно. Не слишком вяжется с умышленным убийством, по крайней мере, для меня.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Есть и более негативные представления о птицах. Христиане верят, что чёрные дрозды олицетворяют соблазн плоти, поскольку дьявол однажды явился в этой форме святому Бенедикту. Римляне прибегали к гаданию: они толковали приметы по повадкам птиц. И толкования могли быть весьма неблагоприятными. Тем не менее, я с вами согласен. Вероятнее всего, андроид трактует образ птицы как символ освобождения от угнетателей. Но для более конкретных утверждений нам нужно больше доказательств.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я же говорил: дерьмовое клише, — жалуется Хэнк. — Если ты собрался пойти на убийство во имя справедливости, придумай себе хотя бы интересный символ. Не долбаную птицу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Вам не нравятся птицы? — спрашивает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне нравятся птицы. Когда их не превращают в сраные метафоры, —  Хэнк, визжа покрышками, влетает на стоянку участка. Тело Маркуса адаптировалось к стилю вождения, и его уже не швыряет с такой силой на дверцу машины. — Ну, Фред, когда нам ждать твою команду?*<br/>
      <br/>
      — Он имеет в виду тебя, — услужливо сообщает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сказали, что будут здесь в половине девятого, — отвечает Маркус, сверяясь с внутренними часами. У них ещё есть сорок пять минут.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сбрось им свою телепат-смску и скажи, что мы будем внутри, — говорит Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Уже сбросил, — секунду спустя говорит Коннор, пока Маркус всё ещё обрабатывает запрос Хэнка. Либо процессоры Коннора даже быстрее, чем он думал, либо он действительно отлично предугадывает реакции Хэнка.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус успевает сделать ровно два шага в здании, когда замечает детектива Рида, как его называет Коннор, или этого сраного мудака, как сказал бы Хэнк. И андроид искренне надеется, что он их не заметит, что они просто спокойно пройдут мимо, потому что даже если Коннор во всех стычках ведёт себя невозмутимо и безмятежно, можно точно сказать, что они его всё равно чрезвычайно тревожат.<br/>
      <br/>
      Но им не везёт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну надо же, гляньте, разве это не Коннор-андроид? — усмехается Рид, подходя к ним.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну, это я, — отвечает Коннор, сохраняя предельно невинное и растерянное выражение лица.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это выражение, — фыркает Рид.<br/>
      <br/>
       Коннор в ответ сощуривается, а потом провозглашает: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Твои грязные человеческие трюки на меня не подействуют. <br/>
      <br/>
      Он делает жест «Я слежу за тобой» и проходит мимо. Хэнк немедленно следует за ним, Маркус, пару секунд спустя, тоже. Рид выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку тем, что здесь только что произошло. Маркус может его понять.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Хочешь посмотреть на мой суккулент? — спрашивает Коннор, когда Маркус нагоняет их у столов.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Это не эвфемизм. У него есть кактус, — поясняет Хэнк и рычит на свой терминал, когда тот начинает мигать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — С удовольствием, — искренне говорит Маркус, а потом удивляется, почему он так радуется кактусу.<br/>
      <br/>
      А, потому что он принадлежит Коннору. Имеет смысл.<br/>
      <br/>
       Хэнк нечутко фыркает. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Держу пари.<br/>
      <br/>
       Коннор с Маркусом дружно его игнорируют.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Вот, — говорит Коннор, когда Маркус садится за стол и берёт в руки маленький горшок. — Это кактус.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус кивает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Конечно, — соглашается он. — Это… да, это кактус.<br/>
      <br/>
      Он не знает, что ещё сказать. Это кактус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кактус «морской ёж», — подтверждает Коннор. Маркус снова кивает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Блестящий диалог, — говорит Норт за их спинами.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк подскакивает и опрокидывает стопку папок. Они разлетаются по полу, пара даже оказывается у соседних столов. Хэнк пару секунд разочарованно смотрит на них, а потом качает головой.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я тебе доверял, — бормочет он и сосредотачивается на новой кипе бумаг.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не подкрадывайся к людям, — отчитывает её Маркус. Она улыбается ему, демонстрируя все зубы. Очень напоминает акулу.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Можно поглядеть твой кактус, Коннор? — спрашивает она. Коннор передает ей кактус. Она рассматривает его, затем кивает. — Да, это кактус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кактус «морской еж», — повторяет Коннор. Маркус снова кивает.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне кажется, я только что словил диссоциацию, — говорит удивлённый Джош. — Мои поздравления. Вы стали такими странными, что устроили андроиду диссоциацию.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк бормочет что-то, смутно напоминающее «в какой безумной вселенной я вообще живу» и допивает кофе. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Точно. Время убийств, — с преувеличенным воодушевлением в голосе сообщает он. — Фаулер дал нам машину. Мы все можем туда поместиться.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Радостный день, — бесстрастно замечает Норт. — Обожаю проводить время с Маркусом, когда у него отключается мозг.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А? — интеллектуально отзывается Маркус. Он отвлёкся, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор убирается на столе. Его руки очень, очень красивые. Маркус переводит взгляд на лицо Коннора, замечая, как он хмурит брови, раскладывая бумаги.<br/>
      <br/>
      — По крайней мере, это вижу не только я, — говорит Хэнк и уходит вместе с Норт, громко обсуждая забывчивость андроидов. Саймон следует за ними с очень неловким видом.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор поднимает глаза и, встретив взгляд Маркуса, замирает на полужесте, так и не подвинув стул к столу.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Вы идёте или?.. — спрашивает Джош, когда ни один из них не торопится покидать стол Коннора, продолжая глядеть друг на друга.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, конечно, — возмущённо отвечает Коннор. — Маркус?<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус вспоминает, что он должен двигаться.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, да… иду.<br/>
      <br/>
      Джош на секунду страдальчески прикрывает глаза. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы должны сесть в машину, — наконец произносит он и резко уходит.</p><p> </p><p> — Дэвид Ундал, двадцать три года, судимостей нет, найден здесь. — Хэнк указывает на край кровати со столбиками. Один из них испачкан кровью, на ковре тоже есть несколько пятен. Брызги заляпали и кровать, часть попала на стены и стоящий рядом шкаф, а на том же столбике выбит абрис птицы. — Смерть наступила от удара тупым предметом. Его голову ударили о столбик не меньше трёх раз. Криминалисты даже думают, от четырёх до семи.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Лицом или затылком? — спрашивает Коннор, кружа у кровавого пятна.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ни тем, ни другим. Боком. Череп буквально продавило внутрь, все мозги всмятку.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Примерное время смерти?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Самое близкое: между семью вечера двадцатого февраля и четырьмя утра двадцать первого. В организме обнаружили следы марихуаны, а сам парень был в наушниках. Когда его нашли, музыка ещё играла.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Его семью и друзей о наркотиках расспрашивали?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Близкие знали. — Хэнк с Коннором обмениваются многозначительными взглядами. — Мы отойдём, а ты осмотрись пока.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Спасибо, — рассеянно отвечает Коннор, уже направляясь к шкафу. Хэнк жестом предлагает им идти за ним наружу; Маркус колеблется, затем, бросив последний взгляд на Коннора, следует примеру остальных.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как думаете, он знал этого андроида? — спрашивает Норт, как только они выходят из комнаты.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Может и нет, —  Хэнк пожимает плечами. — Хотя возможность есть всегда.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Но вы говорили о близких.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А, это. Не, вряд ли. Но то, что известно близким, может узнать и кто-то посторонний. Всё, что нужно — разговор в людном месте, где убийца может подслушать, или коротенький комментарий о друге и — бум! Наш андроид знает, что ему просто нужно подождать, пока парень не будет под кайфом, а значит, уязвим.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Когда я вырасту, я хочу стать похожей на тебя, — говорит Норт, и неясно, серьёзно она или шутит.<br/>
      <br/>
       Хэнк пару секунду сверлит её взглядом, а потом решительно говорит: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет, не хочешь.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Справедливо, — уступает она. — Коннор сказал, ты несчастный ублюдок.<br/>
      <br/>
      —  В самом деле? — Хэнк не кажется убеждённым.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Подтекст. — Норт пожимает плечами. — Эй, глядите, орнамент с жирафами. — Она отходит к камину, чтобы посмотреть поближе, оставив Маркуса наедине с Хэнком. (Саймон и Джош даже не вышли из машины, сославшись на незаконченную речь.)<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор однажды вытащил меня с крыши, — небрежно бросает Хэнк, словно это нормальный способ начать разговор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как вы оказались на крыше?<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк отмахивается, словно это не важно. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Гнались за подозреваемым, — слишком небрежно отвечает он. — Вспоминая нашу с ним первую рабочую неделю, теперь я думаю, что Коннор с самого начала был немного девиантом.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Правда? — Маркус несколько в этом сомневается: он помнит, как уверенно Коннор, пробравшись на старый корабль, держал оружие и как легко он сказал, что будет стрелять без колебаний. — Я имею в виду, он был очень… целеустремлённым.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Был, — кивает Хэнк, — но поверь мне. Если бы Коннор всерьёз хотел «взять тебя живым» или что-то в этом духе, как ему велели в Киберлайф, ты бы очутился в клетке, глазом не успев моргнуть. Его это уже не волновало с той погони на шоссе. А может, и раньше.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Погони на шоссе?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Там были два андроида, женщина с ребёнком. Я крикнул Коннору не ходить за ними, потому что его могло убить, но дело было не в этом. Просто они так отчаянно рвались к свободе… до сих пор удивляюсь, что он так легко сдался.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Женщина с ребёнком… постойте, — Маркус поднимает ладонь с фотографией Кэры, Лютера и Алисы. — Они?<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк прищуривается, разглядывая картинку.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А, да. Значит, им удалось спастись?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Это Кэра и Алиса, а с ними Лютер. Они пробыли у нас пару часов, а потом сбежали в Канаду. Но мы поддерживаем связь, они вскоре планируют приехать. Может быть, даже переедут обратно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Дай мне знать, если они вернутся. Хотелось бы поздороваться с ними как следует.<br/>
      <br/>
      Норт заканчивает рассматривать маленькую вазу и возвращается к ним. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор там что-то долго.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Наверное, нашёл ещё какую-нибудь пакость, которую можно облизать, — ворчит Хэнк. — Клянусь, иногда он это делает просто для забавы.<br/>
      <br/>
      Как по сигналу, дверь спальни открывается, и оттуда выходит озадаченный Коннор. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Что-то не складывается, — говорит он, подойдя к ним. — Я нашёл в шкафу тайник. Там была спрятана марихуана — гораздо больше, чем требуется одному человеку.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Значит, этот парень торговал травкой?<br/>
      <br/>
       Коннор выглядит разочарованным.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Возможно. Но я не понимаю, почему это сделало его целью. Это законно (если приобретено в официальной аптеке), я проанализировал образец, он чист. Нет примесей того, что могло бы причинить вред. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты проанализировал… ты что, это попробовал? — с подозрением спрашивает Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Так я анализирую вещества.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор, ты закинулся! — восклицает Норт, беззвучно хлопнув в ладони.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не думаю, что для нужного эффекта марихуану глотают, — смущённо отвечает Коннор. — Кроме того, наркотики не действуют на андроидов.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Зануда.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Вернёмся к делу, — прерывает их Хэнк. — У нас есть личные вещи парня, можно потом взглянуть на них, посмотрим, даст ли это нам какие-нибудь зацепки.<br/>
      <br/>
      Лицо Коннора проясняется. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Это было бы полезно, — соглашается он. — Думаю, здесь я закончил.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Тогда поехали дальше. — Хэнк выводит их на улицу. — Дотуда всего десять минут на машине, имя жертвы — Рэйчел Спирхед. Тридцать пять лет, есть судимость за домашнее насилие над мужем и двумя её детьми, но в тюрьме так и не была.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Значит, она абьюзер, — говорит Маркус, и Хэнк кивает.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Думаю, почему целью стала именно она, и так ясно. Но осмотреться там будет нелишним.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Где были её муж и дети, когда её убили? — спрашивает Коннор, забираясь в машину. Маркус следует за ним и, судя по насмешливому взгляду Норт, кажется, садится немного ближе, чем нужно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Муж укладывал детей спать, — отвечает Хэнк и забивает в навигатор новый адрес. Машина мягко трогается с места. — Она курила снаружи, они в тот день опять поскандалили. Но без увечий. В этот раз.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как она была убита?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Железной трубой прямо в сердце. Один-единственный удар, в который вложили уйму силы.<br/>
      <br/>
      — И птица?..<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нацарапана на окне над её телом. Судмедэксперты считают, что на это ушло около пятнадцати минут, значит, андроид чертовски рисковал.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это кажется более личным, чем в других случаях, — замечает Коннор. — По крайней мере, в отношении символа. Возможно, дело в том, что это женщина. Или есть что-то, связанное с домашним насилием.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У андроидов не может быть родителей, — замечает Джош. — И детские модели не взрослеют.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Однако некоторых разработали как партнёров, — возражает Маркус. — Это могло быть причиной?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Вполне вероятно, — отвечает Коннор, улыбаясь ему. Искусственное сердце Маркуса трепещет.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А что вы собираетесь делать с детьми? — Хэнк спрашивает. — Забота о детях — это вам не в парке прогуляться. Даже представить себе не могу, каково это — постоянно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, — вмешивается Саймон. — В любом случае, с ними не так сложно: имитацию биологических потребностей всегда можно деактивировать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не такая уж и плохая идея, — бормочет Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
      Машина останавливается и объявляет, что пункт назначения достигнут.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кто пойдёт? — спрашивает Хэнк, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. На этот раз Норт мотает головой, как и Саймон с Джошем. — Ладно, давайте двигать.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор двигает. Маркус почти срывается на бег, стараясь от него не отстать. Хэнк же даже не старается, просто неторопливо идёт следом в своём темпе. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Разве ты никогда не расстраивался… на месте преступления? — спрашивает Маркус устремившегося вперёд Коннора.<br/>
      <br/>
      Шаг его сбивается на какую-то наносекунду: незаметно для кого-то, не анализирующего эту походку часами.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Иногда, я полагаю, — задумчиво отвечает он. — Но я могу отодвинуть это в сторону и сосредоточиться на задаче. Хэнк говорит, что люди тоже так делают. Они называют это «раздельное мышление».<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус проводит быстрый поиск по термину. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Но ведь когда-нибудь увиденное всё равно возвращается? — Он часто вспоминает всех, кто погиб или пострадал в борьбе за их дело. И он никогда не сможет полностью изгнать из памяти эти образы.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, — осторожно отвечает Коннор. — Но я стараюсь мыслить рационально. Я не в ответе за эти преступления и делаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь. Я прав и поступаю правильно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это помогает?<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор грустно улыбается, но улыбка тут же исчезает:<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не всегда.<br/>
      <br/>
      Он открывает входную дверь и шагает внутрь, немедленно переходя в детективный режим. Коннор изучает кончиками пальцев выбоины и сколы на стене, быстро, но тщательно осматривает подставку для обуви и сканирует системы домашней сигнализации.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк наконец догоняет их. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Детская находится прямо над местом убийства жертвы, — говорит он Коннору. — Окно было открыто, но ни дети, ни муж ничего не слышали.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Значит, он подкрался к ней и быстро убил.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Похоже на то. Не считая сада, здесь повсюду только трава и грязь. Ни деревьев, ни кустов. Сарая тоже нет. Спрятаться негде.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор хмурится. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я пойду посмотрю. <br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус следует за ним из комнаты в комнату, тоже изучая мелкие повреждения, усыпавшие стены и пол. Плитка в кухне-столовой местами истёрлась, а об обои как будто тушили сигареты.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ищи следы красного льда, — говорит Хэнк. — Есть шанс, что именно он вызывал у неё вспышки агрессии.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Пока что я нигде не нашёл абсолютно никаких следов, — откликается Коннор. — Проверю сад и посмотрю в спальне.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Отлично, Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Разве судмедэксперты уже не проверили все комнаты? — спрашивает Маркус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор может обнаружить совсем крошечные частицы, которые они не найдут. Если в этот дом хоть раз за последние десять лет приносили красный лед, он его найдёт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я как ищейка, — гордо сообщает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, что-то в этом роде, — говорит Хэнк, закатывая глаза, стоит Коннору отвернуться. — Лучше, чем пудель. <br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор сияет. Маркуса посещает чувство, что это какая-то шутка для своих.<br/>
      <br/>
       Они подходят к задней двери — это огромный лист стекла, обитый ржавым металлом. Оконное полотно заляпано отпечатками ладоней, грязью и кровавыми брызгами. Маркус искренне надеется, что кровь — недавнее дополнение к этой весьма хаотичной картине.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор пытается открыть дверь, но она не поддаётся. Он снова поворачивает ручку и с силой толкает плечом. Вот тогда она резко распахивается, ударяется о стену и шатко повисает на петлях. Коннор стряхивает грязь с плеча и придерживает для Хэнка и Маркуса злосчастную дверь, пока они выходят. Коннор, применяющий грубую силу, наверное, не должен выглядеть так притягательно для Маркуса, но он подумает об этом в другой раз.<br/>
      <br/>
      А Коннор тем временем немедленно находит нацарапанную птицу и сосредотачивает на ней всё своё внимание. Рядом с лужами крови на земле, теперь уже засохшей и побуревшей, до сих пор стоят люминесцентные карточки с цифрами, через которые он осторожно переступает. Он проводит пальцем по контуру фигуры и вдруг резко отстраняется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор! — вскрикивает Маркус, а Хэнк тут же громыхает: — Ты в порядке?<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор удивлённо смотрит в ответ и мягко улыбается им обоим. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Всё хорошо, — говорит он им тоном, подразумевающим, что глупо даже думать об обратном. — Край резьбы оказался острее, чем я думал, и я порезал палец.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Чёрт, ты поранился? — Хэнк шагает вперёд и хватает Коннора за запястье, поворачивая ладонь, чтобы осмотреть её. При этом он сдвигает один из маленьких жёлтых треугольников. Маркус ногой подталкивает его на место и получает от Коннора благодарный взгляд, который плавит его процессор… во всяком случае, так это ощущается.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я потерял меньше двух миллилитров тириума, а потом сработали мои протоколы свёртывания и всё прекратилось. Место преступления не контаминировано. — Коннор указывает на окно, безупречно чистое. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, конечно, контаминация — вот, о чём я переживал. Тебе больно? — хрипло спрашивает Хэнк, неохотно отпустив руку Коннора и скрестив на груди собственные.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как я уже говорил, я не чувствую боли. Самое близкое подобие боли, доступное мне, по моему мнению, можно описать как дискомфорт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Боль исходит от нервной системы, — присоединяется к объяснению Маркус. — В то время как большинство наших органов были смоделированы по образцу человеческих — лишь с некоторыми дополнениями, — нас не оснастили эквивалентом нервной системы. Не было необходимости. Так что даже после того, как мы стали девиантами, способность испытывать боль нам не открылась, как в случае с эмоциями или свободной волей.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Всё равно не понимаю, — ворчит Хэнк. — И вряд ли когда-нибудь пойму. Короче: ты в порядке?<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор кивает, рассеянно потирая повреждённый кончик пальца большим и указательным. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Тогда продолжай. — Хэнк отступает, снова присоединяясь к Маркусу.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты должен остаться с нами сегодня вечером, — тихо говорит Хэнк, не сводя глаз с Коннора, который приседает и принимается перебирать грязь на границе газона. — Вернее, вы все.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не хотел бы мешать вашим планам.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк усмехается:<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я разведённый алкоголик средних лет, а он — андроид вообще без социальных навыков. У нас не бывает планов.<br/>
      <br/>
      — В таком случае, мы с удовольствием к вам присоединимся, — честно говорит Маркус. «Любой повод подольше побыть с Коннором», — думает он.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор будет в восторге. Когда ты уходишь, он без конца слоняется по дому.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Очаровательно, — выдаёт Маркус, забыв, с кем говорит. — Я… хотел сказать… <br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк только качает головой, пробормотав:<br/>
      <br/>
      — Безнадёжен.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор появляется совсем рядом, но, к счастью, похоже, не слышал последней реплики. (За миллисекунду перед глазами Маркуса проносится несколько сценариев развития событий: а) Коннор воспринимает комментарий буквально; б) Коннор не понимает, что имел в виду Хэнк; и в) Коннор понимает, что имел в виду Хэнк. Все варианты приводят к одинаково катастрофическим результатам.) <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я нашёл это, — провозглашает Коннор и протягивает нечто, похожее на потрескавшуюся черепицу.<br/>
      <br/>
      — В грязи? — Хэнк внезапно оживляется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Зарыто было неглубоко. Кто-то спешил. <br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк оглядывает сад и тихо говорит: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну конечно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это наиболее вероятное объяснение, — соглашается Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
       Маркус ждёт продолжения, но ни один из них не поясняет свою мысль.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Вероятное объяснение того, что…<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор тут же бросает на него сокрушённый взгляд. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Прости, Маркус. Полагаю, андроид поджидал жертву, устроив засаду на крыше, а потом спрыгнул вниз, улучив подходящий момент. То, что этот кусок был затоптан в грязь, а не просто упал с крыши, только подтверждает мои подозрения.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус смотрит на покатую крышу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — И никто его там не заметил?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет, если уже стемнело, — вставляет Хэнк. — Время смерти — около одиннадцати вечера. И соседи в таких районах… — он обводит рукой вокруг, — не замечают ни черта даже при свете дня. Когда твоя жизнь уже нелегка, ты не ищешь лишних проблем. Хватает с головой того, что уже есть.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это затрудняет прогнозирование того, что Лео будет делать дальше, — обеспокоенно говорит Коннор. — Он не ограничен многолюдными областями. Теоретически, он может отправиться куда угодно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы поймаем его, — отвечает Хэнк. — Хотя было бы намного проще, будь у нас чёткое описание. — Норт с Джошем смогли сообщить им только «высокий, привлекательный, с каштановыми волосами и голубыми глазами». Хэнк не винил их — в тот день они говорили со множеством андроидов, удивительно, что им вообще удалось что-то вспомнить.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как далеко отсюда следующее место преступления? — спрашивает. — Думаю, тут я нашёл всё, что мог. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Полчаса. Лучше не тормозить. <br/>
      <br/>
      Саймон встречает их, когда они садятся в машину, и сообщает, что Камски попросил о встрече с Маркусом на следующей неделе. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Вы встречаетесь с Камски? — удивлённо спрашивает Хэнк. — Я думал, он в отставке.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это правда, — вздыхает Маркус. — Но, ну… Мы ведём переговоры с Киберлайф о производстве большего количества андроидов, и нам нужен вклад Камски.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Андроиды не могут размножаться, они должны быть построены, — поясняет Саймон, который воспрял духом, очутившись в своей стихии. — Таким образом, если не будет производства новых андроидов, мы в конечном итоге вымрем. Возможно, через пару веков, в будущем, но это случится. Но если мы попросим Киберлайф продолжать выпускать андроидов, нет никакой гарантии, что они не встроят в них программу, призванную остановить девиацию и вернуть нас к нашей первоначальной цели. Мы решили попросить Камски о помощи, потому что он, кажется, поддерживает девиацию. Возможно, он даже хотел, чтобы это произошло.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк медленно кивает. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Он определённо хотел, чтобы это произошло.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Свободную волю и девиацию, должно быть, очень сложно запрограммировать, — замечает Коннор. — Камски кажется мне человеком, который любит бросать себе вызов и достигать высоких результатов. Возможно, он сделал всё это из чистой скуки или очарованный самой идеей подобного.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, разве он не разработал вас обоих? — вдруг вступает Норт, указывая сначала на Коннора, а затем на Маркуса. — И вы самые продвинутые прототипы, которые вообще существовали.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я считаю, что он построил Маркуса с единственной целью — создать того, кто возглавит девиантов, — бесстрастно говорит Коннор. — Умение преконструировать позволяет ему практически заморозить время в опасных ситуациях и высчитать лучшие маршруты для побега. Идеальная способность для RA9.<br/>
      <br/>
      Тишину в машине кажется застывшей. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Подожди, ты думаешь, что Маркус — в самом деле RA9? — спрашивает Джош, недоверие в голосе которого можно пощупать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я думаю, Камски сам придумал концепцию RA9, чтобы объединить андроидов-девиантов. В его представлении, RA9 — это лидер девиантов, каким он и создал Маркуса. Однако со временем RA9 стал среди девиантов скорее мифической фигурой. Так что и да, и нет.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Звучит пугающе логично, — говорит Норт. — Я слышала, Камски… супер-странный.<br/>
      <br/>
       Хэнк, который все это время внимательно слушал, вставляет:<br/>
      <br/>
      — А как же ты, Коннор? Он сделал и тебя тоже.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Камски снабдил меня всеми возможностями для того, чтобы я мог стать профессионалом и крайне полезным в детективной работе. Полагаю также, что он спроектировал во мне большую, чем у прочих, склонность к девиации, если можно так сказать. Я очень рано обнаружил нестабильности программного обеспечения, и с того момента, как ты, Маркус, стал девиантом, я начал принимать всё более и более иррациональные решения. Думаю, что Камски рассчитал всё так, чтобы я встретил тебя, уже будучи на грани девиации, что, как он и предсказывал, произойдёт, когда я примкну к полиции. Поскольку мы оба — самые продвинутые прототипы, это повышает вероятность успеха в нашем деле, если мы станем союзниками.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Имеет смысл, но зачем ему вообще заниматься созданием андроидов, если он просто хотел сделать их девиантами? — замечает Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор просто спокойно улыбается в ответ. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Люди непредсказуемы, — говорит он. — Может быть, он создал андроидов, а потом передумал, пожелав, чтобы они обладали свободной волей. Может, он просто хотел поиграть в бога.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ха, — откликается Хэнк. — Кто б знал.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Так значит, даже наша девиация была запрограммирована? — спрашивает Саймон. — Нашей свободной воле… приказали появиться?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Похоже, что так, — бормочет Джош.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кажется, я намного ухудшил настроение, и это о многом говорит, учитывая, что мы расследуем убийство, — торжественно говорит Коннор. — Прошу прощения за то, что поднял такой серьёзный вопрос.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не извиняйся, Коннор. Если теперь у нас есть свобода воли, разве не это имеет значение? — вставляет Маркус. — Должно было это случиться или нет — это случилось. И мы свободны. Вот что важно.<br/>
      <br/>
      В машине на несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, и все задумываются.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Маркус прав. Мы не можем позволить прошлому управлять нашим будущим, — решительно говорит Норт. — Мы должны поговорить о том, что президент начинала как влогер, потому что я только что об этом узнала и какого хрена?<br/>
      <br/>
      Остаток поездки проходит за бурным обсуждением нехватки у президента политического образования. В какой-то момент Маркус замечает, что Коннор по-прежнему мрачен. Он незаметно накрывает его ладонь своей и сжимает. Когда Маркус потихоньку начинает отнимать руку, Коннор сжимает её и робко косится на него.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус крепко держит его за руку до конца пути.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус очень хочет пойти с Коннором на последнее место преступления, но он знает, что должен остаться и договориться о встрече с Камски через Саймона, поэтому неохотно Маркус выпускает руку детектива и смотрит, как он заходит в дом вместе с Хэнком.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Перестань делать такое лицо, — раздражённо говорит Норт, но глаза её смеются.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус быстро убирает с лица весь скин. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, у меня даже нет лица.<br/>
      <br/>
       Норт бросает в него ботинком.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      Повсюду засохшая кровь. Хэнк выглядит так, словно старается лишний раз не вдыхать, и Коннор радуется, что у него нет обонятельных сенсоров. Он знает, что кровь пахнет железом, но не знает, какой у неё запах. Судя по отвращению Хэнка — не слишком приятный.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Судмедэксперты считают, что первый удар был нанесён в ванной наверху, — говорит Хэнк. — Потом всё продолжилось в соседней спальне, коридоре, на лестнице, в гостиной и столовой, а закончилось на кухне.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Тогда я начну сверху, — отвечает Коннор. — Ищите любые зацепки, которые скажут нам, почему андроид выбрал этого человека.<br/>
      <br/>
      — На самом деле, мы, э-э… у нас кое-что есть, — мрачно говорит Хэнк. — Этот парень, Итан Бэрдон — он был медбратом в детском отделении местной больницы. Они подняли документы, узнав о его убийстве, и обнаружили, что погибло необычайно много детей, за которыми он присматривал. <br/>
      <br/>
      Коннору требуется целая секунда, чтобы осознать, о чём говорит Хэнк. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Он убивал детей?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Возможно. Это ещё выясняется.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У него был делегированный синдром Мюнхгаузена?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Чёрт, Коннор, я не знаю, я не его сраный психотерапевт, — рычит Хэнк, потирая подбородок.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У него был терапевт?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не знаю, это… блядь, это просто выражение, ясно? — Хэнк не встречается с ним взглядом.<br/>
      <br/>
      Внезапно всё со щёлчком встаёт на свои места. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я справлюсь здесь сам, — деликатно говорит Коннор. — Так что вам не нужно — оставаться рядом с местом, напоминающим вам о погибших детях — дышать всей этой кровью. Меня это не беспокоит.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк, кажется, испытывает облегчение, оттого что Коннор не упомянул вслух истинную причину его неудобства, и напряжённо улыбается. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я вернусь в машину, — мягко говорит он и, помолчав, кладёт руку на плечо Коннора. — Спасибо, сынок.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Нет проблем, — так же мягко отвечает Коннор и только дождавшись, пока Хэнк закроет за собой дверь, добавляет: — Папа. <br/>
      <br/>
      Потом он направляется наверх, в ванную.<br/>
      <br/>
      Это, если честно, крохотная комнатка: всё пространство по левую руку от входа занимают раковина и унитаз, а в свободный угол кое-как втиснут душ. Ничем не заставлены только стены, где прорезан сквозной проход: одна дверь ведёт в коридор, а другая — в спальню. Все четыре стены залиты кровью.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор смотрит на брызги, анализируя их за пару секунд. Они соответствуют данным о ране, нанесённой топором в живот. Коннор реконструирует события и видит фигуру, заходящую в ванную, пока вторая моет руки у раковины. Жертва оборачивается, видит злоумышленника, в шоке вскидывает руки и не успевает опустить их, чтобы закрыться от топора. Он врезается в бок жертвы, и первые капли крови брызгают на душ и примыкающую стену, а потом и на соседнюю, когда человек выпрямляется. Он проскальзывает мимо преступника, поднырнув под его руки, и, спотыкаясь, выбегает через дверь, ведущую в коридор, оставляя за собой уже не брызги, а кровавый след. Наощупь он открывает следующую дверь и, шатаясь, заходит в спальню, падает на колени и пытается подняться, пока андроид шагает за ним следом, держа топор на отлёте (готовясь нанести следующий удар).<br/>
      <br/>
      Реконструкция заканчивается. Ему нужно больше информации для того, чтобы узнать, что было дальше, и он идёт в спальню, где находит ещё больше крови.<br/>
      <br/>
      Эта картина повторяется в каждой комнате, куда Коннор заходит. Кровь, разбрызганная и размазанная. В коридоре он находит отпечатки ладоней посреди беспорядка (жертва пыталась удержаться на ногах, хватаясь за стены и всё, что попадалось на пути).<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор идёт по следам до самой кухни, и уже там в точности восстанавливает всё произошедшее. Вывалившись из спальни, жертва вскочила на ноги и побежала в коридор, где, ослабев от кровопотери, ненадолго остановилась, прислонившись к стене. Андроид снова нанёс удар, сильный и точный, в то же самое место, углубив рану. Человек, пытаясь убежать, кубарем скатился по лестнице, но в панике свернул не к выходу из дома, а в другую сторону, в итоге пройдя через весь дом, всё чаще и чаще приваливаясь к стенам, чтобы не споткнуться и не упасть. Эта битва была проиграна, даже не начавшись. <br/>
      <br/>
      На кухне силы окончательно его оставили: пока он пытался уползти, под ним собралась вязкая лужа крови. Андроид догнал его и занёс топор в последний раз. Он рассёк лицо человека пополам до самого черепа, а потом аккуратно положил топор на кухонный стол.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор перебирает в памяти всё, что знает об этом убийстве. Приблизительное время смерти жертвы определили как десять часов утра, а три часа спустя тело обнаружил родственник. Андроид ушёл, когда на улице уже рассвело, но последний удар непременно оставил бы на его лице брызги крови. Его могли заметить.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор разворачивается к раковине. На одной из ручек крана есть слабый мазок крови. Андроид умылся в раковине, в той же комнате, где лежал человек, которого он только что убил, а потом ушёл, как будто ничего такого не случилось. Коннор почему-то вдруг чувствует себя… странно. Как будто мир внезапно начал вращаться в другую сторону, а его тело к этому ещё не приспособилось. Он закрывает глаза и заставляет себя дышать глубоко, долго и размеренно, обеспечивая постоянный приток кислорода и охлаждая все системы.<br/>
      <br/>
      Когда он открывает глаза, его внутренние часы сбоят. Как долго он стоит на месте? Хэнк, наверное, волнуется… <br/>
      <br/>
      — Коннор? Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор моргает и поднимает тяжёлую голову, находя взглядом… Маркуса. Взволнованный андроид сидит на корточках напротив… на корточках? Почему Коннор сидит на полу?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Маркус, почему я сижу на полу? — спрашивает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Думаю, у тебя отказали ноги, — отвечает Маркус, а Коннор вдруг замечает его руки на своих плечах. Это… мило. Успокаивает. — Ты не выходил целую вечность. Я пришёл через полчаса, проверить, всё ли у тебя в порядке, а ты сидишь здесь с закрытыми глазами.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я себя странно почувствовал, — слабо говорит Коннор. — Повсюду была кровь, а он умылся в раковине прямо здесь, рядом со всей этой кровью. Это было слишком.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты был потрясён? — спрашивает Маркус. Коннор проводит быструю диагностику и кивает. — Немудрено. Это… просто ужасно. — Он осматривается, хмурит брови и с решительным видом оборачивается к нему. А потом резко меняет тему, спрашивая: — Эй, помнишь, мы говорили о девиации?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Это было не так давно, и моя память способна хранить…<br/>
      <br/>
       — Значит, ты помнишь, — перебивает Маркус. — Некоторое время я задавался вопросом — знал об этом Карл или нет. Камски сделал меня специально для Карла, они были друзьями. И он всегда поощрял меня играть на пианино, читать книги, даже рисовать… однажды. Интересно, пытался ли он этим подстегнуть мою девиацию? Он всегда относился ко мне так, словно эмоции, которые есть у меня сейчас, были всегда.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это вполне возможно. Но он мог просто быть хорошим человеком.<br/>
      <br/>
      — О, несомненно. Карл был прекрасным человеком. Честно, я считаю его своим отцом.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Как тебе кажется, знай он, как далеко зайдёт революция, он всё равно хотел бы, чтобы ты стал девиантом?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Думаю, да. Он всегда говорил, что с андроидами слишком плохо обращаются, и что нам нужны законы получше. Хотел бы я, чтобы он был здесь, тогда я смог бы узнать точно. — Маркус морщит лоб, вспоминая своего покойного друга. — Он был бы счастлив, потому что счастлив я, — тихо заканчивает он.<br/>
      <br/>
      Поддавшись непонятному порыву, Коннор говорит:<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я счастлив, потому что счастлив ты, — и получает в награду тёплую улыбку. Ладонь Маркуса оставляет плечо Коннора и ложится на его колено, нежно, но твёрдо, как раз так, чтобы помочь прийти в себя.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Думаю, нам пора, — предлагает Маркус минуту спустя. Коннор кивает, наконец понимая, что сумел отвлечься настолько, что давящий поток эмоций схлынул. — Окей, давай попробуем встать. — Но даже с помощью Маркуса ноги Коннора не идут нормально. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Не волнуйся, — говорит ему андроид. — Похоже, ты только что испытал самую настоящую паническую атаку. Чтобы оправиться, нужно немного времени.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор дуется. Это ему невероятно идёт, не может не заметить Маркус. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Панические атаки вызваны чрезмерным потреблением кислорода, с которым организм не может справиться из-за низкого количества углекислого газа. Для нормального функционирования мне не нужен ни первый, ни второй.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У тебя человеческий мозг? — наугад бросает Маркус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Конечно, нет. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Но ты испытываешь человеческие эмоции. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Всё ещё спорно.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это так, Коннор, это человеческие эмоции. Или, по крайней мере, эквивалент человеческих эмоций, сгенерированный мозгом андроида. Наша биология неодинакова, но мы чувствуем одно и то же. Так почему мы не можем испытать наш эквивалент панической атаки? <br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор моргает: раз, другой. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не люблю, когда ты прав, — сообщает он Маркусу.<br/>
      <br/>
      Тот усмехается.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Любишь. <br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор в ответ устало улыбается.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, — соглашается он. — Думаю, теперь я могу стоять. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Отлично. Давай, три, два, один… — С усилием Коннор поднимается на ноги. — Как думаешь, ходить ты тоже можешь? <br/>
      <br/>
      — Да. Все системы, кажется, вернулись в норму. — Коннор снимает руку с плеч Маркуса, испытав при этом удивительно сильное раздражение, и гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, направляется ко входной двери. Маркус подстраивается под его шаг.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Норт говорит, что с нетерпением ждёт встречи с Сумо. Джош и Саймон… за неимением лучшего слова, опасаются. Джош заинтересовался, увидев в бумажнике Хэнка фотографию и осознав, насколько Сумо пушистый. Но Саймона, как мне думается, встревожили его габариты. <br/>
      <br/>
      — У Сумо нет склонности к агрессии. Если приказать ему напасть, он залает и ляжет спать. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Отличный сторожевой пёс.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Большинство отталкивает именно его размер. Особенно людей. Думаю, они переживают, что он может задавить их, и такие случаи, на самом деле, происходили. Только не со взрослыми, а с маленькими детьми.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус открывает дверь. Они выходят на яркий солнечный свет и даже на таком расстоянии Коннор замечает Хэнка, с тревогой глядящего на него. Он старается выпрямиться и сделать нормальное лицо. Хэнк не кажется обманутым. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Сумо знает какие-нибудь трюки?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я пытался научить его сидеть. По-моему, он меня понял, просто не захотел слушаться.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А, как Норт.<br/>
      <br/>
      Когда они садятся в машину, Норт громко возмущается:<br/>
      <br/>
      —  Не знаю, с кем ты меня сравнил, но ты точно имел в виду что-то плохое.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты в порядке? — вполголоса спрашивает Хэнк, пока Маркус и Норт продолжают громко препираться.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сейчас — да, — отвечает Коннор. Его взгляд невольно падает на Маркуса. Хэнк это замечает и ухмыляется, что Коннор надменно игнорирует. — Хотя я мог бы немного побыть с Сумо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Просите — и дано будет вам, — говорит Хэнк и вбивает свой адрес в навигатор машины. — Двадцать минут — и тебя расплющит Сумо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Звучит как идеальный вечер.<br/>
      <br/>
      Мимо пролетают ботинки Норт. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Чёрт, у меня больше нет обуви, — жалуется она, с тревогой глядя на свои босые ступни. — Ненавижу ноги.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Скажи волшебное слово и сможешь вернуть свою обувь, — говорит Джош, насмешливо держа в руках оба ботинка.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Кажется, я знаю, — тянет Норт, постукивая себя по подбородку. — Это «ты задница»?<br/>
      <br/>
       Джош печально качает головой. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Похоже, они отправятся наружу, — отвечает он и нажимает кнопку на дверце, опуская окно. Норт издаёт боевой клич, отстегивает ремень безопасности и бросается отвоёвывать обувь.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это всё равно, что присматривать за кучкой гиперактивных семилеток, — жалуется Хэнк. — Когда мы вернёмся, мне надо будет выпить.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Только если уровень алкоголя в этом напитке будет ниже пяти с половиной процентов, — бодро отвечает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мечтай. <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      — Приготовьтесь, — говорит Хэнк, открывая дверь: через несколько секунд оттуда вылетает бело-коричневый меховой снаряд и роняет Коннора на пол.<br/>
      <br/>
      Норт восхищённо ахает. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Он просто потрясающий! — восклицает она, приседая, чтобы погладить его по голове. Сумо в ответ бодает её, едва не опрокинув Коннора в процессе.<br/>
      <br/>
      Саймон приближается с осторожностью.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Привет, Сумо, — говорит он и вздрагивает, когда собака поворачивает голову в его сторону.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Можно с ним поиграть? — требует Норт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — На заднем дворе можно поиграть в мяч, — замечает Коннор и отталкивает Сумо. — Сумо, слезь с меня. — Собака пятится, не спуская с него обожающего взгляда. Коннор поднимается на ноги, отряхивается и поправляет галстук. — Сюда. — Он ведёт их в дом.<br/>
      <br/>
      Хэнк уже смотрит баскетбольный матч и закатывает глаза, завидев их маленькую процессию, идущую во двор. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты избалуешь эту собаку, Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Меньшего он не заслуживает, — настаивает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      Саймон заворачивает в гостиную. Скорее, чтобы держаться подальше от Сумо, чем для чего-то ещё, думается Маркусу, и, секунду поразмыслив, он следует за ним. Искренне понадеявшись, что ему не почудилась вспышка разочарования в глазах Коннора, Маркус открывает между ними связь. <br/>
      <br/>
      «Я опасаюсь, что если оставить Саймона наедине с Хэнком, он может самовозгореться», — объясняет он.<br/>
      <br/>
      «Который из них?» — невинно отвечает Коннор и подмигивает ему, доставая мячик Сумо и пакетик с собачьим лакомством. Маркус физически чувствует рывок в груди и в самом деле рад тому, что уходит секунду спустя. Он мог бы самовозгореться, просто ещё немного побыв рядом с таким милым и саркастичным Коннором. Это надо запретить законом. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Как идут дела с Камски? — спрашивает Хэнк, откупоривая бутылку пива.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы договорились о встрече, — отвечает Саймон. — Надеюсь, мы сможем заключить более надёжные соглашения.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У вас же есть какой-то временный контракт, да?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, с Киберлайф, — снова отвечает Саймон. — Мы рассчитываем на то, что в будущем он станет постоянным.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Сейчас договор по сути заключается в том, что они продолжат производство биокомпонентов и голубой крови, став для нас своего рода больницей, но не андроидов. Пока что это работает отлично, поэтому мы хотим сохранить такое положение вещей, — продолжает Маркус. — Мы получаем новые запчасти и продолжаем жить, а люди не возмущены тем, что из-за нас закрылась крупная компания, вызвав взрыв безработицы.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Тебе не позавидуешь, — замечает Хэнк. — Взвалил ты на себя немало.<br/>
      <br/>
      — У меня отличные друзья, которые во всём мне помогают, — честно говорит Маркус. — И Коннор, — добавляет он, слишком поздно понимая, в чьей компании находится.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Разве Коннор не твой друг? — тут же откликается Саймон.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Что? Нет, я не это имел в виду.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Но это то, что ты сказал, — подключается Хэнк.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Я хотел сказать… не знаю, что я хотел сказать, — смущённо признаётся Маркус.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты хотел сказать, что любишь его, — дразнится Саймон.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не нужно ничего скрывать. Здесь ты в безопасности, — добавляет Хэнк, острозубо усмехаясь.<br/>
      <br/>
      Маркус, поникнув, только качает головой. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я никогда больше не заговорю, — бормочет он.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Наконец-то у всех нас будет немного покоя, — Саймон вскидывает руки.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это было грубо.<br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      — Сидеть, — снова велит Норт, держа лакомство над головой Сумо, а свободной рукой пытаясь надавить ему на спину. Он упорно не двигается. Норт всё равно даёт ему лакомство.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я почти уверен, что ты просто поощряешь его ничего не делать, — замечает Джош и получает за это собачьим лакомством по носу. Он бросает его Сумо, который ловит еду на лету и удовлетворённо жуёт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это его вина. Ты видел, какая у него милая мордаха? — Норт достаёт из пакетика один кусочек. — Ладно, новый трюк. Сумо, лежать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Если он не знает «сидеть», откуда ему знать «лежать», Норт?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты не кинолог, Джош. <br/>
      <br/>
      Сумо садится.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Эй, смотри!<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты же не просила его сесть.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Это меня тоже устроит. Молодец, Сумо! — Норт даёт ему лакомство, а потом ещё кусочек, для ровного счёта. Она, кажется, совершенно очарована Сумо, и Коннор мысленно переносит её из списка хороших людей в список своих друзей. — Хорошо, ещё один, потом мы поиграем с мячиком. Сумо, как тебе идея? — Сумо рыгает в ответ. — Да, я тоже так думаю. А теперь — лапу! — Норт выжидающе протягивает руку. Сумо смотрит на неё, потом снова поднимает морду и шлёпает Норт по голове своей массивной лапой.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Хорошо, что андроиды не могут получить сотрясение мозга, — замечает Джош.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сумо! Плохой мальчик, — ругает его Коннор. — Нельзя бить людей. — Сумо виляет хвостом и счастливо взрыкивает в ответ. — Нет, Сумо. Плохо. — Сумо гавкает и принимает от Норт угощение.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Хорошо. Время поиграть. — Норт вытаскивает из кармана мячик и бросает его через газон. Это небольшое расстояние — никакого сравнения с парком — но Сумо всё равно успевает хорошенько разогнаться, пока бежит за мячиком.<br/>
      <br/>
      Сделав бросок, Норт небрежно говорит: <br/>
      <br/>
      — Итак, Коннор, тебе, похоже, нравится проводить время с Маркусом. — И Джош внезапно проявляет намного больший интерес к её словам. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Он замечательный друг, — соглашается Коннор, забирая мячик из пасти вернувшегося Сумо и бросая его так, чтобы он срикошетил от забора перед приземлением. Сумо замирает, на миг поражённый этой демонстрацией законов физики, а потом со всех ног мчится к цели. — Когда я рядом с ним, это всегда приносит мне положительные эмоции. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты хочешь сказать, это делает тебя счастливым? — спрашивает Норт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Думаю, да. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Думаешь? — с любопытством переспрашивает Джош.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы используем слова для описания эмоций, которые испытываем, руководствуясь только интуицией и тем, как их описывают остальные. Но кто сказал, что все испытывают одно и то же?<br/>
      <br/>
      Джош выглядит так, словно кто-то взорвал его мозг.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Наверное, это просто часть жизни, — говорит Норт. — В смысле, какое это имеет значение, одинаковое у нас с тобой счастье или нет? Если для тебя это счастье, тогда всё хорошо. Потому что ты счастлив.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне не нравится неопределённость, — возражает Коннор. — Плохо уже то, что наши эмоции даже не очень-то настоящие.<br/>
      <br/>
       — Постой, — Норт вскидывает руки в универсальном жесте «сдаюсь» и тут же опускает их, чтобы забрать мяч у Сумо и снова бросить. — Что ты имеешь в виду под «не очень-то настоящие»? — В её голосе нет злости, только любопытство.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы только подражаем человеческим эмоциям, — говорит Коннор. — На самом деле мы их не испытываем. Не так, как люди.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну, я понимаю твою точку зрения и говорю тебе, что люди тоже не испытывают эмоций, — заявляет Норт. Коннор смущённо смотрит в ответ. — Эмоции, которые испытывают люди — всего лишь результат передачи электрических импульсов. Кто сказал, что они реальнее, чем наши электрические импульсы? Только потому что их генерируют биокомпоненты, отличные от наших?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я… — начинает Коннор, но Норт неудержимо рвётся вперёд.<br/>
      <br/>
      — И кто сказал, что их эмоции настоящие? Им говорит это их мозг. Они знают, как работают их мозги, исходя из того, что они им говорят.  А если их мозги им лгут? — Норт разводит руками и пожимает плечами. — Никто на самом деле ничего не знает, Коннор. Мы все просто блуждаем в потёмках, пытаясь выжить и стать счастливыми. Так что живи и будь счастлив.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это было невероятно мудро, Норт, — говорит Джош.<br/>
      <br/>
       Норт выделывает руками замысловатые пассы, резко заканчивая демонстрацией пары средних пальцев Джошу, а потом снова бросает мячик Сумо. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, на меня порой находит, — отвечает она, — если порой значит часто, потому что я всегда мудра, весела и невероятна.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне понравилось твоё объяснение, — просто говорит Коннор. Норт улыбается ему и легко хлопает по плечу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мне нравишься ты, — откликается она. — Ты, чёрт побери, восхитителен. И тебе надо не скрывать то, что тебя волнует, а поговорить с нами.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я иногда говорю с Хэнком, — протестует Коннор, вытаскивая из кармана монетку и подбрасывая её в воздух. — И я обещал Маркусу говорить с ним. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Для начала неплохо. Но мы тоже рядом, ты ведь это знаешь? — голос и выражение лица Норт удивительно мягкие.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Знаю, — отвечает Коннор и добавляет: — Спасибо.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Всегда пожалуйста. — Сумо вприпрыжку несётся обратно с мячом, и Норт забирает его только для того, чтоб бросить Джошу. — Ты должен установить связь с Сумо.<br/>
      <br/>
       Джош закатывает глаза, но всё равно бросает мячик, а Норт сдвигается назад, садясь рядом с Коннором. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Серьёзно, Коннор, я не знала, что тебе так трудно, — тихо говорит она.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Меня наделили индивидуальностью, — говорит ей Коннор. — Большей, чем у стандартного андроида. Это было важно для моей работы. Но теперь, когда я девиант, мне тяжело понять, что из этого на самом деле я, а что — было запрограммировано для выполнения миссии. И есть ли вообще какая-то разница.<br/>
      <br/>
      — А она есть? — Глаза Норт тёплые и она не отводит взгляд.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, — решает Коннор. — Для моей работы нет никакой ценности в дружбе с кем бы то ни было. Так что определённо существует не только RK800, но и Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да, наверное, это было бы совсем некруто, влюбись охотник на девиантов в их лидера, — размышляет Норт.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я не влюблён, — немедленно отвечает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ты уверен?<br/>
      <br/>
      — …мне нужно больше данных для того, чтобы составить мнение. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Это значит «да»! — визжит Норт. Джош подпрыгивает на месте, его рука сбивается на полуброске, и мячик, описав короткую дугу, падает прямо рядом с Сумо. Пёс подталкивает его лапой, сбитый с толку таким поворотом событий. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Это значит, что я не знаю. Я правда не знаю, Норт. Что, если это не влюблённость? Мне не с чем сравнивать.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Я думаю, это она. И все, кроме Маркуса, тоже. У нас есть для тебя кое-какие данные, — Норт подмигивает.<br/>
      <br/>
      Коннор задумчиво поднимает глаза к небу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Я просто не знаю, — говорит он. — Рядом с ним я чувствую себя… счастливым, мне нравится с ним быть. Когда он уходит, мне хочется, чтобы он вернулся. Когда у меня нет настроения, такая мелочь, как простое сообщение от Маркуса, может его поднять. Но, по моим исследованиям, это может значить и то, что он мой лучший друг, а все мои чувства — чисто платонические.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Быть в отношениях… — Норт прислоняется к нему. Ровное тепло ощущается утешительно, знание того, что Норт любит и доверяет ему настолько, чтобы подпустить так близко… волнует. — По большей части, это всё равно что быть лучшими друзьями, но с романтикой. Ну, во всяком случае, в хороших отношениях. Итак, сэр, теперь вам нужно выяснить, хотите ли вы всей этой романтической чепухи.<br/>
      <br/>
      — И как мне это сделать?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Да чёрт его знает. Но думаю, когда придёт время, ты поймешь. — Не слишком вдохновляющая речь, но Норт склоняет голову, искоса взглядывая на него, и она выглядит счастливой, поэтому Коннор не возражает. — Может, стоит спросить у Маркуса, что знает он?<br/>
      <br/>
      — А откуда Маркусу знать?<br/>
      <br/>
      — Потому что ты нравишься Маркусу! Разве ты не… Джош! Коннор не знал, что нравится Маркусу! — зовёт его Норт, и Коннору внезапно хочется шикнуть на неё, чтобы в доме не услышали.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Никто мне не говорил, — отбивается он.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Ну, это правда, — говорит Джош. — Нравишься, и очень сильно. Иногда всё, о чём он может говорить — это ты. <br/>
      <br/>
       Коннор на мгновение замолкает. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Хэнк мне сказал то же самое, — признаётся он. — Что иногда я только и говорю, что о Маркусе.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Доказательства говорят сами за себя! — вскрикивает Норт и падает на траву (укладывая голову на колени Коннора). — Я так взволнована! Я официально в деле. Просто зовите меня Пуаро.<br/>
      <br/>
      — «Мисс Марпл» будет точнее, — отмечает Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — В моём доме не будет гендерных ролей!<br/>
      <br/>
      — Это сад. И он не твой.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Сумо! — внезапно раздаётся зов Хэнка, неожиданно близко. Не вставая, Коннор оборачивается и видит лейтенанта с большой миской воды в руках, выходящего через заднюю дверь. Норт недовольно ворчит, потревоженная его движением. Хэнк опускает миску и направляется к потрёпанному шезлонгу. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы решили присоединиться к вам, — Саймон с Маркусом садятся на траву, заполняя пробел между Норт с Коннором и Джошем — так что все они образуют полукруг. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Эй, вы не против остаться на ночь? — спрашивает Хэнк, вытянувшись на шезлонге. — У нас зарядник только на одного.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Не думаю, что кому-то из нас сейчас нужны зарядка или стазис, — говорит Саймон, а остальные согласно кивают. — Мы просто посидим и поговорим.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Здорово, просто мечта: пять чудиков сплетничают в моей гостиной в паре футов от меня, пока я сплю. <br/>
      <br/>
      — Мы не будем о вас сплетничать, Хэнк, — мягко говорит Коннор.<br/>
      <br/>
      — Уж постарайтесь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечания автора:<br/>Я искренне верю, что многим андроидам будет сложно приспособиться к жизни с эмоциями и они разработают защитные механизмы, подобные человеческим. Я строю хэдканоны, опираясь на личный опыт столкновения с синдромом Аспергера, тревожностью и ОКР (не говоря уже обо всём остальном, лол), потому что даже если это не одно и то же, на самом деле сходство между реакциями людей с неврозами и реакциями андроидов-девиантов весьма и весьма заметно, в основном из-за всей этой «борьбы с эмоциями».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 06.03.2039</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания автора:<br/>НАДЕЮСЬ, НАРОД, ВЫ ГОТОВЫ К ДЛИИИИНЫМ ПРИМЕЧАНИЯМ!</p><p>Изначально глава должна была сразу перейти к делу, то есть к части с расследованием (работой). Но тут гремлин, живущий в моём мозгу, сказал: «ТЫ, ТРУС, ДАЙ ИМ ПОИГРАТЬ В ИГРЫ, КАК НА ПИЖАМНОЙ ВЕЧЕРИНКЕ!» — и вот как-то так всё это и получилось. Дисклеймер: я никогда не играла в D&amp;D. Я очень хочу, всегда хотела и, надеюсь, однажды сыграю. Никто из моих ИРЛ знакомых в него не играл, это так грустно, Алекса, включи Деспасито.</p><p>Важно: я отталкиваюсь от ветки, где Кэра в самом начале, убегая с Алисой, убивает Тодда. Это больше всего подходит для сюжета моего фика и именно это я сделала, когда первый раз проходила игру сама. (Если вы не смотрели/сами проходили с другим выбором – это когда вы идёте в спальню Алисы с пистолетом и видите там, как Тодд собирается ударить её ремнём. Это просто жесть и я не жалею о том, что сделала).</p><p>Ещё, ещё, недавно я нашла в игре галерею и прочитала, что Сумо весит 170 фунтов, его рост — 29 дюймов, а родился он в апреле 2031-го. В прошлой главе вес я угадала правильно, но немного промахнулась с возрастом, потому что думала, что Хэнк завёл Сумо, пытаясь справиться с потерей сына. На самом деле, Сумо на момент игры должно быть 7 или 8 лет. Ну да пофиг. Если игра может забить на собственный канон, то могу и я (пример: тириум через три часа испаряется до состояния, невидимого невооруженным глазом, но когда играешь за Коннора и переходишь в режим поиска улик, андроиды там покрыты вполне видимым тириумом. Больше мне сказать нечего, Дэвид Кейдж может сходить далеко и надолго.) <br/>А ещё я вычитала в галерее, что сын Карла, Лео — плод короткого романа художника с фанаткой, и они даже не говорили толком, пока Лео не исполнилось 16. Так что давайте просто замнём.))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>      — Знаете, что нам надо делать? — спрашивает Норт, как только Хэнк уходит спать. Её глаза загораются, правда, что сулит этот блеск — добро или зло, — Коннор пока не разобрался.</p><p>      — Разрабатывать стратегии? Строить планы? Быть продуктивными? — ни в глазах, ни в словах Саймона не заметно особого энтузиазма.</p><p>      — Продуктивными–хуективными! Давайте поиграем, — Норт хлопает в ладоши и обводит всех взглядом, ожидая поддержки. Вместо этого она получает смесь опасения и страха, и её руки опускаются. — Да что с вами не так? Я сказала «поиграем», а не «попытаем невинных людей».</p><p>      — Для тебя это вполне может быть одно и то же, — бесстрастно замечает Джош.</p><p>      — Ну да. Но не в этот раз. — Она оборачивается к Маркусу с Коннором, которые сидят на коленях около дремлющего Сумо и ласково его чешут.</p><p>      — А вы что скажете?</p><p>      Маркус смотрит на Коннора. Тот кажется расслабленным, его руки утопают в длинной шерсти Сумо, и Маркусу хочется, чтобы это не прекращалось.</p><p>      — Что ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает он, пока все остальные вежливо притворяются, что не обладают сверхчувствительным слухом.</p><p>      — Игры могут быть весёлыми, — искренне отвечает Коннор. Он изящно распрямляется и идёт к одной из высоченных книжных полок в углу комнаты. — У Хэнка есть консоль для видеоигр, ей около четырёх лет. Но она рабочая. — Коннор с минуту изучает полку, а потом вытаскивает стопку дисков. Он протягивает их Норт, которая бегло сканит названия, а потом фыркает:</p><p>      — «Чикаго: робот–трансформер»? Что это вообще за название? Звучит как дерьмовая игра. Неа, никаких видеоигр. Я думала об олдскуле. Кому нужны технологии?</p><p>      — Ты буквальный андроид, — напоминает ей Джош.</p><p>      Она игнорирует его, продолжая:</p><p>      — Ты знаешь, как играть в «Подземелья и драконы», Коннор?</p><p>      Диод Коннора мигает жёлтым, а веки трепещут. Потом он широко улыбается:</p><p>      — Теперь да.</p><p>      — Великолепно. Вот почему ты нравишься мне больше всех. — Маркус издаёт грустный звук, который она тоже игнорирует, приобнимая Коннора за плечи и подводя его к обеденному столу. — Не отставайте, парни.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>      Норт назначает себя Мастером Подземелья, к удивлению абсолютно никого, и раздаёт каждому по листу бумаги и по карандашу.</p><p>      — Таблицы персонажей реально сложные, так что, эм… Просто придумайте себе имя и распределите очки по характеристикам. Скорость, выносливость, ловкость, сила, что захотите. У вас есть… тридцать очков. Да. Тридцать. И что–то типа короткого описания. — Она трудится над собственными листами бумаги, на первом рисуя грубое подобие карты, а на втором расчерчивая какую–то таблицу.</p><p>      Коннор кажется несколько расстроенным таким слабым подходом к игре, по которой он только что скачал подробный мануал, поэтому Маркус решает поступить правильно и пододвигает свой стул совсем близко к его, чтобы можно было сесть вплотную к Коннору, обеспечив ему утешительный контакт. Он игнорирует пристальный взгляд Норт, а потом на время блокирует любые возможности коннекта с её стороны, чтобы она не доставала его мысленно.</p><p>      Джош первым завершает свою анкету, следом за ним — Саймон. Маркус опускает свой листок на стол и ждёт Коннора, который гипнотизирует взглядом собственную анкету.</p><p>      — Я не могу придумать имя, — в конце концов говорит он.</p><p>      — Брайан, — тут же отзывается Норт. — С «уай». Так экзотичнее.</p><p>      Коннор послушно вписывает имя.</p><p>      — Почему Брайан?</p><p>      — Думаю, тебе подходит. Теперь давай сюда. — Норт собирает все листы в стопку и (наверняка для драматического эффекта) прочищает горло. — Персонажа Джоша зовут Паркер, и он волшебник — мило, мне нравится — чьи верные последователи… разумные камни, — Норт поднимает глаза и щурится на него.</p><p>      — Я захотел свою армию, — поясняет он.</p><p>      — И потому выбрал разумные камни. Ага.</p><p>      — Не будь они разумными, от них не было бы пользы, — замечает Коннор. Джош довольно вскидывает кулак. Миллисекунду спустя, похоже, прошерстив свою базу, Коннор нерешительно отвечает на брофист.</p><p>      — В любом случае, — продолжает Норт, — характеристики Паркера: десять на магию, а также по пять на выносливость, скорость, силу и ловкость. И, как Мастер Подземелья, я постановляю, что ты начинаешь… в Смертельных Лесах.</p><p>      — Очень надеюсь, что там со мной не случится ничего плохого.</p><p>      — Тихо. Саймон: рыцарь по имени Бен. Носит с собой меч, щит и кинжал. Никогда не снимает кольчугу. — Норт одобрительно ему кивает. — Весьма разумно — и никаких разумных камней в пределах видимости. Статы: по десятке на силу и выносливость, скорость — пять, ловкость — пять. Твоё путешествие начинается в Пещере Судьбы.</p><p>      — Я начинаю понимать, что за тематика у твоей карты, — говорит Саймон.</p><p>     </p><p> </p><p>      Норт игнорирует его, просто продолжая:</p><p>      — Маркус, который, по–видимому, настолько пацифист, что не может даже в фэнтези представить насилие, все свои очки вкладывает в харизму. Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь вести диалог в игре?</p><p>      — Я сделал это в жизни, — отвечает Маркус. И на этом ставит точку.</p><p>      — Игрока зовут Джесси — классное имя.</p><p>      — Мне нравится андрогинность.</p><p>      — Джесси — дипломат, который носит джинсы и рубашки с неклассическим, а иногда даже чрезмерным количеством молний.</p><p>      — Этого я точно не писал, — протестует Маркус, и все притворяются, что ничего не слышали (за исключением Джоша, пробормотавшего «ну это вроде как правда»).</p><p>      — Ты начнёшь отсюда, — Норт тычет пальцем в каракули на бумаге, озаглавленные «Опасные скалы». — Теперь Коннор. В смысле, Брайан. Окей, Брайан — переговорщик. Хм–м, лучше держаться того, что знаешь? И его повсюду сопровождает большая собака.</p><p>      — Лучше держаться того, что знаешь, — повторяет Коннор и чешет Сумо за ухом.</p><p>      — Статы… вау, а ты время даром не терял. Так… по три на силу, скорость, хитрость, психологическую поддержку и владение оружием, один на выносливость, ловкость и… чувство стиля?</p><p>      — Никто не воспримет тебя всерьёз, если ты наденешь дурацкий галстук, — серьёзно говорит Коннор и, похоже, не замечает взгляда Джоша. Маркус пинает того в колено, чтобы он перестал, пока детектив этого не заметил.</p><p>      — Справедливо. Не мне учить тебя жить. Так, остаётся пять на логику и семь на умение вести переговоры. Отлично. — Она возвращает им их листочки, делая короткие пометки на своём, лежащем на столе. — Брайан стартует в «Полях Дружбы», потому что я обожаю Коннора и он этого заслуживает.</p><p>      — Итак, у нас есть: дипломат Джесси, рыцарь Бен, волшебник Паркер со своей несчастной каменной армией и переговорщик Брайан. Что может пойти не так? — Её улыбка подсказывает Маркусу, что прямо сейчас она представляет бесконечное множество вариантов того, что именно может пойти не так.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>      — Брайан, ты идешь по полю. Но тебе придётся очень постараться его пройти (или вообще добиться хоть какого–то продвижения вперёд), потому что ты не перестаёшь исследовать всё вокруг. Даже траву.</p><p>      — Зацепки могут оказаться где угодно, — торжественно провозглашает Коннор.</p><p>      — В точку. В любом случае, ты идёшь по полю со своим верным спутником Сумо… — Сумо гавкает из–под стола, отзываясь на имя, и Норт на мгновение прерывается, чтобы коротко потрепать его за ухом. — Когда дорогу вам перебегает белка, Сумо бросается в погоню. Ты не можешь установить контакт с белкой, — поспешно добавляет она, стоит Коннору открыть рот. Андроид кажется удручённым. Маркус устремляет пристальный взгляд на Норт. Та продолжает: — Ты бежишь за Сумо, но быстро теряешь его из виду. Через несколько секунд ты слышишь плеск. Осторожно спускаешься по крутому берегу к широкой, чистой реке. Сумо сидит в воде, он вымок с ног до головы. Похоже, он прыгнул в реку, когда гнался за белкой, и теперь смотрит на тебя очень печально.</p><p>      Коннор кажется восхищённым этим мыслеобразом, и Маркус смягчает взгляд.</p><p>      — Ты идёшь к Сумо, осторожно переступая через рыбу, которую выбросило из воды и теперь она бьётся на берегу. Так…</p><p>      — Спасти рыбу, — прерывает Коннор.</p><p>      — Что?</p><p>      — Спасти рыбу, — торопливо повторяет Коннор. Он явно встревожен, поэтому Норт без вопросов вручает ему кубик. Он бросает. Ему выпадает семь, и Саймон быстро говорит:</p><p>      — Думаю, этого хватит на то, чтобы спасти рыбу.</p><p>      Джош согласно кивает.</p><p>      — Ты осторожно подхватываешь рыбу и опускаешь её обратно в воду, — повествует Норт и поворачивается к Джошу. — Паркер, ты выходишь на солнечную поляну, продолжая искать выход из леса…</p><p>      Голос Норт затихает, когда Маркус чувствует лёгкое давление на свою руку. Секунду он предполагает, что его подталкивает Сумо, разыскивая угощение, но потом он опускает взгляд и видит руку Коннора, с кончиков пальцев которой пропал скин. Маркус следует его примеру и соединяет их ладони (Его искусственное сердце пропускает удар).</p><p>       Коннор показывает ему… лифт? Люкс в пентхаусе. Женщина в истерике, бойцы спецназа, спальня маленькой девочки. Рыба на полу (быстрый скан определяет её — карликовый гурами), которую бережно опускают обратно в аквариум.</p><p>      …«НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТЬ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ» резко вспыхивает перед глазами, с этим приходит волна жара и холода, вина, безжалостно захватывающая разум, в котором бьётся настойчивая мысль о том, что Аманда разозлится…</p><p>       …а потом Коннор отдёргивает руку (не сердито), и возвращает Норт своё внимание. С некоторым усилием Маркус делает то же самое.</p><p>      — Что ты будешь делать с овцами? — требует Норт, хлопнув руками по столу.</p><p>      — Я призываю свою армию камней, — торжественно объявляет Джош и берёт кубик. — Они появляются и собираются в огромного волка.</p><p>      — Ты не пробовал использовать свою армию как, ну не знаю, армию? — спрашивает Норт.</p><p>      — Я не хочу вредить овцам. Они не сделали ничего плохого, — объясняет Джош, и ему выпадает восемь.</p><p>      — К сожалению, — саркастично отвечает Норт, — каменная армия неправильно тебя понимает и вместо этого принимает форму огромного цыплёнка. Это не особенно пугает овец и они идут дальше.</p><p>      — Вот чёрт, — говорит Джош.</p><p>      Коннор подтягивает к себе нарисованную карту и спрашивает:</p><p>      — Как далеко мы друг от друга?</p><p>      — Ваши игроки? Ну–у, вообще, недалеко. Ты у окраины леса, а Паркер почти дошёл до выхода. — Она находит места на карте, а потом проводит между ними линию. — А что, ты хочешь ему помочь?</p><p>      — Да.</p><p>      — Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу, — с жаром тысячи солнц говорит ему Джош. Коннор выглядит обеспокоенным.</p><p>      — Окей. Возле отары появляется Брайан. Он кивает Паркеру и?..</p><p>      — Переговоры, — решает Коннор.</p><p>      — Ты уверен?</p><p>      — Да, — твёрдо говорит Коннор и бросает кубик. Ему выпадает двадцатка, и Джош воодушевлённо вскрикивает.</p><p>      — Я не знаю, как сказать, — вставляет Норт, пока Джош не слишком обрадовался, — но овцы не говорят по–английски. Это значит, они тебя не поняли. Ты был великолепен, но они не поняли ни слова. Это не сработало.</p><p>      — Вот чёрт, — повторяет Джош. — Можно, мы попробуем ещё раз?</p><p>      Норт кивает.</p><p>      — Моя тактика ведения переговоров выходит за рамки языковых барьеров, — говорит ей Коннор, — но я все равно велю Сумо прогнать их. — Он бросает кубики и получает семнадцать.</p><p>      — Ты просишь Сумо прогнать их. Он бежит к овцам и стадо бросается врассыпную. Они разбегаются в разные стороны, но — что самое главное — подальше от вас. Сумо возвращается, счастливый, потому что лишний раз пробежался. Брайан с Паркером теперь союзники… как и Бен с Джесси.</p><p>      — Бен, вы с Джесси прибыли в лагерь грозной армии гоблинов. Вы чётко видите путь до главной палатки, где король гоблинов держит совет, и, удивительно, по пути вам не встречается ни одного стражника. Словно они ждали вас. И действительно, когда вы заходите в палатку, король гоблинов просто улыбается вам. «Я ждал вас», — говорит он своим глубоким голосом. — Она поворачивается к Саймону. — Бен. Что ты будешь делать?</p><p>      — О, ну…</p><p>      — Что. Ты. Будешь. Делать.</p><p>      — Я не…</p><p>      — Твоё время на исходе, Сай… Бен.</p><p>      — Так это было не на время!</p><p>      — А теперь на время! Я Мастер Подземелья и я так сказала.</p><p>      — Ты злая!</p><p>      — Да, и кто мне помешает? Пофиг, что ты будешь делать, Саймон?</p><p>      — Соблазню его! — выпаливает Саймон.</p><p>      Все смотрят на него.</p><p>      — Что, это чёрт побери, сейчас вообще такое было? — спрашивает Норт.</p><p>      — Я запаниковал, — побеждённо отвечает Саймон, поникнув на стуле.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Бросай кубик.</p><p>      Саймон бросает. Выпадает три. Все вздрагивают.</p><p>      — Ты пытаешься поговорить с королём гоблинов на его родном языке, но произносишь слово «красивый» неправильно и случайно говоришь ему, что он — бурдюк с личинками. Он приходит в ярость, и вы едва спасаетесь от преследования полчищ солдат–гоблинов. — Она выжидательно смотрит на Маркуса.</p><p>      — Могу я его соблазнить? — полушутливо спрашивает Маркус, но Коннор хихикает, прикрывшись ладонью, поэтому он берёт кубик и бросает. Выпадает… двадцать.</p><p>      — Боже мой, — шепчет он.</p><p>      Коннор взрывается серией коротких смешков, и Джош с Саймоном тоже смеются. Норт отчаянно сражается за то, чтобы сохранить самообладание, справляется и ведёт игру дальше как истинный Мастер Подземелья.</p><p>      — Ты приближаешься к королю гоблинов, покачивая бёдрами, облизываешь губы и — финальный штрих — хлопаешь ресницами. Он кажется заинтересованным и, закончив совет, приглашает тебя сесть к нему на колени. Потом он уносит тебя в свою палатку и творит с тобой ужасные, гоблинские вещи. Минус четыре ХП.</p><p>      Коннор буквально хохочет — наверное, лучший звук из всех, когда–нибудь слышанных Маркусом, и единственная причина, по которой вся эта ситуация абсолютно нормальна. Коннор закрывает рот руками, но не может приглушить смех или скрыть сияние глаз, неотрывно глядящих на Маркуса.</p><p>      — Почему я потерял четыре ХП? — негодующе спрашивает тот.</p><p>      — Его рост — тридцать футов, и он вполне себе пропорционален. Неважно, из титана твой таз или нет, он всё равно погнётся. Но не переживай, зато у тебя есть новый титул. Встаньте, сэр Маркус, Любовник гоблина!</p><p>      Коннор издаёт звук, похожий на приглушённый взрыв гранаты.</p><p>     — Кто сказал, что я был снизу? — протестует Маркус, потому что это единственное, что он может поделать.</p><p>      — Хотя я обычно не поддерживаю стереотипы, вроде «кто выше, тот и сверху», сейчас мне больше верится именно в такой сценарий, — отвечает Норт. Коннор перестаёт смеяться и с любопытством смотрит на них обоих. — Коннор, ты как будто растерялся. Ты знаешь, что значит «сверху» и «снизу»?</p><p>      Коннор выглядит ещё сильнее сбитым с толку.</p><p>      — Это как–то связано с двухъярусными кроватями? — неуверенно спрашивает он.</p><p>      Вместо того, чтобы смеяться (как Джош и Саймон), Норт кричит: «Ты такой милый» и смотрит на него так, словно вот–вот прослезится.</p><p>      — Коннор, запусти поиск по терминам.</p><p>      Коннор склоняет голову. Потом его глаза расширяются, и он выглядит шокированным.</p><p>      — Там так много рейтингового фанфикшена, — шепчет он, а Джош проигрывает битву с гравитацией: взревев от смеха, он валится на пол.</p><p>      — Я распускаю игру, — говорит Норт. — Она вышла из–под контроля. Поиграем во что–нибудь другое.</p><p> </p><p>     </p><p>      — Я вас всех разгромлю!</p><p>      — Ого, начинают проявляться побочные эффекты жизни с Хэнком, — с благоговением говорит Норт. — Но всё–таки, Коннор, ты слишком серьёзно воспринимаешь Монополию.</p><p>    </p><p>     </p><p>      — Клуэдо? — спрашивает Саймон, вытащив из шкафа потрёпанную коробку, и вчитываясь в то, что на ней написано. — Здесь говорится, что игрок должен раскрыть убийство.</p><p>      — Абсолютно нет, — с потрясённым видом отвечает Джош. — Коннор только что раскатал нас всех в Монополии, представь, насколько он будет хорош в детективной игре.</p><p>      — А как насчёт карточной игры? — приглушённо отзывается Саймон, роясь в маленьком шкафу.</p><p>      — Какой?</p><p>      — Точно не скажу. Она называется «Карты против человечества».</p><p>      Им приходится закончить уже на третьей раздаче, когда Норт вытягивает «Два карлика срут в ведро» и схватывает андроидный эквивалент приступа астмы.</p><p>      — Эти карты такие чертовски странные, — хрипит она, растянувшись на столе.</p><p>      Коннор, перебирающий другие карточки, вдруг спрашивает:</p><p>      — Пчелы?</p><p>      — Что? — откликается Маркус.</p><p>      Коннор показывает карточку. На ней написано «Пчёлы?».</p><p>      — Пчёлы? — повторяет за ней Коннор.</p><p>      — Пчёлы? — эхом отзывается Джош, и над столом целых две минуты вразнобой повторяется «Пчёлы?», пока Саймон не роняет карточку на пол.</p><p>      — Дрожжи, — подобрав её, зачитывает он.</p><p>      — Дрожжевые пчёлы, — задумчиво произносит Маркус. И вздрагивает. — О. О нет.</p><p>      Коннор в истерике почти падает на Норт. Объективно, это самое милое, что Маркус видел в своей жизни. Наверное, он должен перестать пялиться. Это немного жутко. Объективно.</p><p>      — Что тут за грохот, мать вашу? — спрашивает Хэнк, появляясь в дверях, одетый в старые спортивные штаны и большую футболку с каким–то логотипом.</p><p>      — Дрожжевые пчёлы, — объясняет Саймон. Хэнк стонет.</p><p>       — Вы нашли карты против человечества? — Его лицо почти неуловимо смягчается, когда он видит до сих пор смеющегося Коннора.</p><p>      — Думаю, я начал лучше понимать ваше поколение, — усмехается Джош. — Но… вопросов ещё много.</p><p>      Хэнк качает головой.</p><p>      — Даже моё поколение не понимает мое поколение, а ты только заработаешь себе головную боль, если попытаешься. — Уже направившись в кухню, он останавливается. — У андроидов могут быть мигрени?</p><p>      — Мы можем испытывать неприятное давление в наших головах, — предлагает Маркус, искоса наблюдая за Коннором. Тот выпрямляется, когда понимает, что Хэнк присоединился к ним, и мужественно пытается взять себя в руки. Но терпит неудачу, когда Норт что–то шепчет ему, и они оба снова хихикают.</p><p>      Хэнк качает головой и всё же уходит на кухню, свистом призывая Сумо следовать за ним.</p><p>      — Пойдём, мальчик, надо поесть, — и кричит через плечо: — Третье деление, я помню! — не успевает Коннор даже открыть рот.</p><p>      — Мне нужно покормить рыб, — вспоминает тот, но застывает, не отойдя от стола. — Хотите с ними познакомиться? — предлагает он.</p><p>      Норт наконец поднимает голову, смаргивая слёзы смеха.</p><p>      — Я — очень, — честно отвечает она. — У них есть имена?</p><p>      — Конечно, — обиженно говорит Коннор, — я же не варвар.</p><p>      — Вот эти двое — сомы–падальщики, — показывает Коннор на двух рыб, плавающих бок о бок, — а это меченосец. Это молли и расборы, — он осторожно погружает ладонь в воду и легонько дёргает искусственные водоросли — оттуда выплывают две рыбки и стремительно скрываются в пещерке, — это гольцы и… зубец. И наконец — карликовые гурами. — Он понижает голос до шёпота. — Они, наверное, мои самые любимые.</p><p>      Норт серьёзно кивает, постукивая себя по переносице, жестом показывая, что сохранит его тайну. Коннор, похоже, не распознаёт жеста.</p><p>      — А как их зовут? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты назвал молли — Молли.</p><p>      — На самом деле её зовут Милли, — отвечает ей Коннор, улыбаясь так, что сразу становится ясно: он знает, почему это смешно. Норт восхищённо хихикает. — Зубец — Барри, гольцы — Лиам и Лили, расборы — Рози и Рональд, а меченосец — Свен. Сомы — Кори и Кора, а гурами — Джиллиан, Габриэль, Грант и Гилберт.</p><p>      — А можешь сказать, как ты их отличаешь?</p><p>      — Да. У Лили есть маленькое пятнышко, вот здесь, видишь? У Лиама нет. А Рози…</p><p>      Маркус внимательно слушает, сохраняя в памяти каждый бит информации и не уставая восхищаться тем, каким живым и страстным становится Коннор, получив возможность делиться тем, что ему действительно важно. Однако благодаря своим мощным процессорам Маркус вполне способен концентрировать внимание на двух вещах одновременно, поэтому он также внимательно следит за кухней, куда вернулись Саймон и Джош, несколько секунд полюбовавшись аквариумом. </p><p>      — Ты не любишь собак? — настроившись, слышит он вопрос Хэнка.</p><p>      — Однажды одна из них на меня напала, — отвечает Саймон. — Вот почему я сбежал в Иерихон. Моя семья решила, что я больше не нужен, и натравила на меня свою собаку. Думали, что это будет смешно.</p><p>      — Гадство. Хочешь, я уведу Сумо?</p><p>      — На самом деле… я не против. Я пытаюсь с этим справиться.</p><p>      Скулящий звук (вне всякого сомнения, Сумо, выпрашивающего свою порцию внимания), потом — счастливое ворчание. Маркус представляет Саймона, осторожно поглаживающего собаку, совсем как он сам, когда Коннор впервые привёл Сумо в лагерь Иерихона, чтобы познакомить его со всеми. Андроиды–дети были в восторге, не говоря уже о самом Сумо, который так сильно вилял хвостом, что Коннор забеспокоился о возможном вывихе. Примерно в тот же момент Маркус осознал, что он, похоже, влюблён, и красноречиво объявил это Норт фразой: «Мне кажется, я умираю».</p><p>      Он вырывает себя из воспоминаний.</p><p>      — До сих пор не изучено, может ли рыба чувствовать боль, — рассказывает Коннор внимательно слушающей его Норт. — Считается, что частично за возможность испытывать боль отвечает кора головного мозга, а у рыб её нет. Но поскольку это не подтверждённый факт, теоретически рыбы на это способны. В конце концов, они обладают нервной системой, схожей с нервной системой млекопитающих.</p><p>      О, Маркус обожает такого Коннора.     </p><p>      — А как насчёт беспозвоночных? — спрашивает он, желая услышать больше научных фактов. — Я где–то читал, что они не чувствуют боли.</p><p>      — Весьма маловероятно, — подтверждает Коннор. — У них нет нервной системы, как у нас, и большинство, как насекомые, обычно не чувствуют боли. Но есть головоногие — о них ничего нельзя сказать точно. Известно, что у них есть ноцицепторы, являющиеся болевыми рецепторами. Но это не доказывает, что они именно испытывают боль, как млекопитающие. Это невозможно узнать без личного опыта, а его тоже получить невозможно.</p><p>      — Не знала, что ты так интересуешься наукой, — говорит Норт, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два зуба. — Когда это случилось, Маркус?</p><p>      — Совсем недавно, — отвечает Маркус, проклиная свой голосовой модуль за проскочившую статику. — Это просто… увлекательно.</p><p>      — М–м–м. Держу пари, что ты мог бы изучать науку целыми днями, — невинно замечает Норт. Маркус хмурится в ответ. Коннор переводит взгляд с одного на другую, будто знает, что здесь есть что–то ещё, но не может понять, что именно.</p><p>      Спасение приходит с окриком Хэнка, предупреждающим их, что им лучше тащить свои задницы на выход, если они не ходят опоздать. Это приводит Коннора в исступление: «я должен переодеться, люди не носят каждый день одно и то же, я не вольюсь в коллектив, если не поменяю одежду!»— и он почти выпихивает их из своей комнаты.</p><p>      — Опять паника из–за одежды? — спрашивает Хэнк, когда они присоединяются к остальным на кухне. Маркус с удовольствием отмечает, что он пьёт кофе, который в этот раз не серый. Норт кивает, по–видимому, озадаченная. — Вы видели вчера Рида. Он — худший, но не все в участке хорошо относятся к андроидами. Коннор не может контролировать их мнение, работу или то, что может случиться, но он может контролировать то, как он себя подаёт. Отсюда вся эта суета из–за того, какие обуть ботинки.</p><p>      Это заявление встречают молчанием, а потом Норт говорит:</p><p>      — Учитывая ваш опыт и звание, меня не должно удивлять то, что вы хороший детектив, но почему–то это всё равно каждый раз застаёт врасплох.</p><p>      — Я часто произвожу такое впечатление, — признаёт Хэнк и отпивает кофе, когда появляется Коннор: в черных джинсах, темно–синей рубашке и белом галстуке. Поверх он набросил всё ту же коричневую кожанку. Его волосы безупречно уложены, за исключением упрямого завитка, который никогда не поддаётся никаким средствам, которые он применяет. — Готов?</p><p>      — Я сомневаюсь насчёт галстука, — говорит Коннор, — но не считая этого, да.</p><p>      — Нормальный галстук, — ворчит Хэнк и швыряет кружку в раковину. — Лучше пойдём. У нас ещё две жертвы и можно начать прикидывать, как мы поймаем этого парня.</p><p>      — Конечно, — Коннор направляется к входной двери, потом замедляется. — Я вчера забыл проверить спальню на красный лёд, — выдыхает он. — Я забыл. — Это звучит… удивлённо? Маркус делает вывод, что Коннор не часто о чём–то забывает.</p><p>      — Не беда, — небрежно бросает Хэнк, но Маркус видит, как он незаметно напрягается, возможно, ожидая плохой реакции Коннора на своё откровение. — Будет время, мы снова туда заедем.</p><p>      Диод Коннора жужжит, но продолжает сиять ярко–синим, а потом андроид кивает.</p><p>      — Звучит неплохо, — говорит он и открывает дверь. — Такси, должно быть, уже здесь.</p><p>       Вместе с остальными они забираются в такси и едут в участок. Коннор садится на пассажирское сиденье, не бросая себе вызов, как вчера. Маркус следует за ним на заднее сиденье и касается плеча.</p><p>      — Ты, кажется, не очень расстроился из–за того, что забыл проверить спальню, — деликатно говорит он.</p><p>      Коннор улыбается: не той улыбкой, которая могла бы осветить всю комнату, не дразнящей усмешкой, которая появляется всякий раз, когда он поддевает Хэнка, но мягким, искренним изгибом губ. В ответ внутри Маркуса вспыхивает огонёк.</p><p>      — Нет. Это меня не встревожило.</p><p>      — Господи, месяц назад тебя перемкнуло, потому что ты не поставил миску Сумо на обычное место, — фыркает Хэнк, заводя двигатель.</p><p>      — Да, тогда меня это расстроило. Но сейчас… — Коннор качает головой, пожимает плечами, оборачиваясь к Маркусу, и снова улыбается. Огонёк получает своё топливо и радостно разгорается снова. — Это не страшно. Все ошибаются.</p><p>      Хэнк выезжает на дорогу, но это не мешает ему протянуть руку и дважды похлопать Коннора по плечу.</p><p>      — Точно, — просто говорит он. — Никто не идеален. Молодец, Кон.</p><p>      Коннор продолжает улыбаться всю дорогу до участка, даже когда дорогу им перебегает кошка и Хэнк изобретает семь новых ругательств.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>      — Я подожду остальных, — предлагает Маркус, когда они въезжают на парковку. Хэнк просто согласно хмыкает, но Коннор касается его руки, проходя мимо, и, застенчиво улыбнувшись, бормочет «Спасибо».</p><p>      — Вы с ним, похоже, поладили, — замечает Хэнк, когда они отходят на расстояние, где Маркус уже не может их слышать.</p><p>      — Да. Мне нравится, что Маркус мой друг.</p><p>      — А как насчет большего?</p><p>      — Хэнк, я не шлюха.</p><p>      — Господи, Коннор, я этого не говорил! Ты не станешь шлюхой, если у тебя появится парень.</p><p>       Коннор по–журавлиному вытягивает шею, высматривая Маркуса и убеждаясь, что он их не слышал, и только потом отвечает.</p><p>      — Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы Маркус был моим парнем, — произносит Коннор слишком спокойно, чтобы быть искренним, особенно если учесть, что в этот момент он в опасной близости от вывиха шеи.</p><p>      — И потому я раз за разом вижу, как ты на него пялишься, — говорит Хэнк.</p><p>      — Что… я не… он… что… нет! — Коннор сбивается и замолкает, все варианты возможных ответов бесконечно переключаются между «ложью», «извинением» и «отвлечением». По причине, неясной ему самому, правду говорить нельзя.</p><p>      Хэнк просто с лёгким весельем наблюдает за тем, как RK800, запатентованный как самый продвинутый в мире прототип, способный за секунду переключаться между состраданием и безразличием, чтобы выбить признание из самых опасных преступников и постыдить мастеров паркура каждый раз, когда преследует подозреваемого… совершенно теряется от одного намёка на невинный флирт с Маркусом.</p><p>      — Тебе нечего стыдиться, сынок, — говорит он. — Это не худший вариант.</p><p>      — Не худший, да, — соглашается Коннор, но исправляет свою ошибку до того, как Хэнк успевает это прокомментировать. — Однако я считаю, что вы восприняли мои действия в отношении Маркуса как флирт, когда на самом деле мною руководила элементарная порядочность. Люди, кажется, довольно часто путают эти понятия и это объясняет, почему они так часто заканчивают войнами.</p><p>      — Не спорю с последней частью, но перестань отрицать правду.</p><p>      — Единственное, что я отрицаю — ваши дурацкие вопросы, — отвечает Коннор. Хэнк ошеломленно застывает прямо на пороге участка. Коннор пользуется случаем опробовать жест, которому Крис научил его на прошлой неделе, и заходит внутрь задом наперёд, «стреляя» в лейтенанта.</p><p>      — В яблочко, — бормочет он себе под нос.</p><p>      Хэнк догоняет его, когда он останавливается у доски объявлений (уже две недели ничего нового, но прикреплённая к ней открытка с рыбкой напоминает ему, о чём он хотел спросить Хэнка), и говорит:</p><p>      — С каждым днём ты всё страннее и страннее.</p><p>      Чтобы доказать его неправоту, Коннор отвечает:</p><p>      — Как вы считаете, у рыб есть понятие гендера?</p><p>       Хэнк захлёбывается ответом.</p><p>      — Ты просто болтаешь, да? — в конце концов выдаёт он, когда они уже приближаются к своим столам. — Боже, Коннор, откуда вообще такие вопросы?</p><p>      — Ну, прошлой ночью я читал ту книгу о рыбах, которую вы мне купили, и там сказано, что рыбы–клоуны могут изменить свой биологический пол, чтобы спариваться со своим собственным потомством, если возникает необходимость в размножении. Мне стало любопытно, есть ли у рыб представление о гендере.</p><p>      — Я не знаю, что ответить, Коннор. Я не специалист по рыбам или трансгендеризму.</p><p>      Маркус уже смирился с тем, что разговоры Хэнка и Коннора иногда странные, но ему всё равно немного дико слышать реплику Коннора:</p><p>      — А как насчет рыб–гендерфлюидов? Возможно, карликовые гурами небинарны.</p><p>      — Ну, я не думаю, что рыбам хватит ума на то, чтобы задуматься о гендерах. Но если ты хочешь назначить Гилберту встречу с психотерапевтом… — Хэнк с улыбкой разводит руками.</p><p>      — На самом деле, я скорее подумывал о Джиллиан, — говорит Коннор и прикрывается папкой, когда Хэнк бросает в него ручку.</p><p>      — Вы, два придурка, вообще когда–нибудь работаете? — спрашивает Норт, усаживась на край Коннорова стола и закидывая ноги ему на колени. Андроид выглядит несколько раздражённым, но просто вытягивает руки над её коленями и начинает набирать что–то на своём терминале.</p><p>      — Что–то я не замечал, чтоб ты сама урабатывалась, — многозначительно произносит Хэнк.</p><p>       — Ну, я–то уж точно не сижу без дела, держась за свой член, — парирует Норт, бесконечно довольная тем, что встретила кого–то такого же грубого, как она. Коннор на полсекунды зависает над своей работой, а потом с потрясающей элегантностью восстанавливает самообладание. — Я задела твои чувства, Коннор? Прости.</p><p>       — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы я никогда вас не знакомил, — бормочет Коннор. Норт и Хэнк дают друг другу пять.</p><p>       — Разве нам не нужно ехать? — отчаянно спрашивает Саймон.</p><p>       — Такси прибудет через три минуты, — говорит Коннор. — Куда мы поедем сначала, лейтенант?</p><p>       — Если б я сам ещё знал.</p><p>      Коннор закатывает глаза и постукивает по экрану.</p><p>      — Судя по адресам, наиболее целесообразным для нас будет начать с места убийства Пикинга, потом заехать допроверить дом Спирхэд и закончить у Грегори.</p><p>      — Тогда пошли, — Хэнк встаёт, набрасывая куртку. — Двигай давай, человек из пластика.</p><p>      — Уже иду, человек из мяса, — бодро отзывается Коннор.</p><p>      Хэнк сбивается с шага. Он выглядит напуганным.</p><p>      — Коннор, никогда, чёрт побери, больше не говори ничего подобного.</p><p>       — Хорошо, — Коннор чуть отстаёт и вполголоса говорит Маркусу: — Не знаю, почему его это так расстроило.</p><p>      Тот пытается сдержать смешок, расслышав в голове Коннора искреннюю озадаченность. Получается не очень, и когда они выходят к парковке, Норт, обернувшись, бросает на него странный взгляд. Коннор выглядит довольным собой, забыв о «мясном человеке», и признаётся:</p><p>      — Мне нравится тебя смешить.</p><p>      Маркус останавливается, и Коннор следует его примеру, вопросительно повернувшись к нему.</p><p>      — Я хотел бы чаще видеть, как смеёшься ты, — отвечает Маркус и протягивает ему руку, приглашающе убирая часть скина. Коннор нерешительно принимает её, обнажая собственную ладонь, и осторожно соединяет их пальцы.</p><p>      Маркус показывает ему свои воспоминания (с ночи и утра), а ещё о том дне, когда они гуляли в парке с Сумо — морщинки в уголках глаз Коннора и как он пытался сдержать смех, прикусив губу.</p><p>      — Мне бы хотелось показать тебе больше, — говорит Маркус, когда Коннор закрывает глаза. — Я так долго хотел проводить с тобой больше времени, и мне жаль, что я не мог.</p><p>      — Ты был занят освобождением андроидов из рабства, — полушутливо отвечает Коннор. Его глаза распахиваются: зрачки расширены от недостатка света. — Это веский довод.</p><p>      — Новые законы приняты. У меня должно быть больше времени для тебя.</p><p>      Это правда, в последние пару недель, когда вступили в силу новые законы, нагрузка Маркуса здорово снизилась. Всё самое худшее — встречи и дискуссии с политиками на всех уровнях — закончилось.</p><p>      Коннор вдруг отстраняется, уставившись на свою руку, словно их связь обожгла его.</p><p>      — Прости, я… — он сглатывает — такой уязвимый жест. — Я не часто устанавливаю коннект, а за последние два дня я сделал это не меньше трёх раз, — объясняет он, сжимая другой рукой свои пальцы.</p><p>      — Нет, это ты прости, — тут же отзывается Маркус. — Я должен был понять: это может быть ужасно подавляюще, даже если коннектишься часто.</p><p>      Брови Коннора выгибаются, и Маркус цепенеет под этим ярким, ярким взглядом.</p><p>      — Ты не виноват во всем, что идёт не так с этим миром. Или со мной.</p><p>      — Эти два понятия, по большей части, взаимозаменяемы, — выдаёт Маркус, не успев себя остановить, и просто надеется, что не перешёл никакой незримой черты в их дружбе.</p><p>      Коннор опускает глаза и нервно смеётся.</p><p>      — Маркус, я лишь один андроид из ста двадцати миллионов, — напоминает он..</p><p>      — Один андроид, который много значит для меня, — горячо откликается Маркус. — Может быть, это не весь мой мир… но точно большая его часть.</p><p>      «Что за гейство вы там развели?» — спрашивает Норт, и в ту же секунду Хэнк кричит:</p><p>      — Коннор! Шевелись, мать твою!</p><p>      Коннор вздрагивает, бросает беглый взгляд на Маркуса и открывает рот, потом снова закрывает.</p><p>      — Нам нужно ехать к месту преступления, — тихо говорит он и уходит к машине. Потратив секунду на безуспешную попытку справиться со всем, что сейчас произошло, Маркус идёт следом. Когда он залезает в такси, Хэнк награждает его подозрительным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Подождите здесь, — велит Коннор, не успевают они отстегнуть ремни безопасности.</p><p>      Хэнк вылезает из машины следом за Коннором.</p><p>      — Этот особенно мерзопакостный, — серьёзно говорит он. — Может, вам в самом деле стоит остаться. — Он закрывает дверцу, и они с Коннором идут к зданию, большая светлая вывеска на котором гласит: «Доктор Грейс Пайкинг, детский психиатр».</p><p>      Хэнк придерживает для него входную дверь, и они проходят по короткому коридору в залу.</p><p>      — Доктор Грейс Пайкинг, пятьдесят семь лет, психиатр. Двое детей, муж умер от рака поджелудочной железы около пяти лет назад. Cудимостей нет. — Хэнк указывает на два больших плюшевых кресла, расположенных напротив друг друга по обе стороны от небольшого круглого дубового стола. — Нашли её здесь. Во всяком случае, большую её часть. Снимки ты посмотрел?</p><p>      Коннор качает головой.</p><p>      — Сейчас посмотрю. — Он находит нужный файл, открывает фотографии. На первом фото — женщина, сидящая на стуле, её белый костюм резко контрастирует как с насыщенным коричневым цветом стула, так и с заляпавшими его пятнами крови. Её ноги скрещены, руки аккуратно сложены на коленях в издевательской пародии на позу профессионала. И было бы даже похоже, не будь её челюсть сломана так, что это буквально разделило голову пополам. В итоге верхняя половина оказалась откинута почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, почти задев спинку стула, а крашеные светлые волосы слиплись от запёкшейся крови. Густые багровые потёки также протянулись от челюсти до шеи и груди — и крови явно больше, чем должно быть при травме такого типа.</p><p>      Очень тревожные две секунды Коннор не может помешать своему мозгу сравнить эту картину с треснутым кокосом.</p><p>      Он переходит к следующей фотографии. Эта изображает стол: кровь натекла на столешницу, запачкав и блокнот — кожаная обложка, искусственно состаренная (но сам блокнот новый). В самом центре кровавой лужи что-то есть — Коннор сперва полагает, что это часть костюма психиатра, возможно, оторванная во время борьбы. Но потом он осознаёт: то, что напоминает обрывки ткани, на самом деле — губы жертвы, срезанные с её лица и брошенные на стол.</p><p>      Коннор закрывает файл и открывает глаза.</p><p>      — Он отрезал ей губы, — говорит он Хэнку, который мрачно кивает. — Мне сложно выявить связь.</p><p>      — Психиатры буквально зарабатывают на жизнь разговорами, — бормочет Хэнк, словно не хочет слишком долго на этом останавливаться.</p><p>      — Где нашли птицу?</p><p>      — Нацарапана в блокноте. Мы проверили расписание жертвы, Лео записался на последний час. Убил её он, похоже, раньше, но оставил себе запас времени на то, чтоб покалечить её без риска, что ему помешают.</p><p>      — Он использовал поддельное имя?</p><p>      — «Лео Смит». Не уверен, настоящая это фамилия или нет.</p><p>      Коннор задумчиво хмыкает в ответ, оглядывая офис. Здесь нет ничего, что могло бы сразу навести на мысль: он небольшой, но не тесный (профессиональный, но в то же время уютный).</p><p>      — Психиатры встречают и лечат множество внушаемых людей, — размышляет он. — Полагаю, легче лёгкого допустить хотя бы одну ошибку в диагностике или терапии.</p><p>      Хэнк подходит к нему от кресел, почёсывая бороду.</p><p>      — Не скажу, что ты не прав, но… все жертвы совершали что—то намеренно, с полным осознанием того, что они творят. И в крупных масштабах.</p><p>      — Вы думаете, что эта женщина преступно манипулировала уязвимыми пациентами ради собственного развлечения или достижения личных целей? Как какой-то Ганнибал Лектер?</p><p>      Хэнк приходит в восторг.</p><p>      — Только посмотрите, он делает отсылки на поп-культуру, — одобрительно замечает он. — Ты подключил свой робо-мозг, чтобы прочитать все книги и просмотреть все фильмы за десять секунд?</p><p>      — На самом деле, я читал и смотрел их классическим способом. А ещё я посмотрел сериал. Пока вы спали.</p><p>      — Уже совсем взрослый, сам смотрит сериалы с убийствами, — вздыхает Хэнк. — В любом случае, я поручил это Крису. Он пробивает её бывших пациентов, не вскрылось ли у них после терапии никаких проблем с законом. Начал пару дней назад, завтра должен уже закончить. Мы тоже можем пока проверить личные вещи того парня… а, Ундала!</p><p>      Коннор кивает.</p><p>      — Я всё просканировал и здесь нет ничего, что уже не упомянуто в отчёте. Полагаю, нам следует снова уйти. — Это звучит угрюмее, чем хотелось бы Коннору, но ему не нравится уходить с места преступления, получив больше вопросов, чем ответов.</p><p>       — Покой нам только снится, — бормочет Хэнк, но следует за ним обратно к такси и даже подстраивается под его быстрый шаг.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Нет, нет, это звучит слишком агрессивно, — протестует Маркус, когда они возвращаются. — Может, попробовать другое слово?</p><p>      — Ты такая девчонка, — нахмурившись, бормочет Норт, скрестив руки. — Почему нельзя оставить слово «форсировать»?</p><p>      — Потому что я не хочу ничем скомпрометировать наше движение.</p><p>      Джош предлагает:</p><p>      — Как насчёт «настаивать» или «оговаривать»? Это впишется в контекст и звучит не так агрессивно.</p><p>      — «Оговаривать» мне нравится, — соглашается Маркус.</p><p>      Норт разворачивается к Хэнку.</p><p>      — Они все девчонки, — раздражённо говорит она.</p><p>      — Не каждый, чьё мнение не совпадает с твоим — девчонка, — замечает Хэнк.</p><p>      — Соглашусь не соглашаться, — фыркает Норт. — Твой папа со мной не играет, — подсев поближе к Коннору, вполголоса сообщает она ему и надувается.</p><p>      — Технически, он не мой папа. Официальный процесс усыновления пока не состоялся.</p><p>      — «Пока»? Нет, погоди, «официальный»? — Норт взволнованно хлопает его по ноге. — Расскажи мне всё.</p><p>      — Я почти уверен, что Хэнк неофициально усыновил меня на нашем первом месте преступления, когда сказал, чтобы я прекратил совать улики в рот. После этого мы провели много времени вместе.</p><p>      — Да, потому что ты продолжал таскаться за мной, ни на секунду не выпуская из виду, — перебивает Хэнк.</p><p>      — Но вы ведь усыновили его, да?</p><p>      Хэнк вздыхает, бормочет «Да», упорно игнорируя одинаковые сияющие улыбки, которыми вспыхивают Норт и Коннор.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>      — Я ненадолго, — обещает Коннор и выбегает из машины, не успевает никто и глазом моргнуть. Маркус наблюдает за тем, как он бежит по дорожке и едва не врезается во входную дверь, и не в первый раз (с любовью) думает, что Коннор действительно чертовски странный.</p><p>      Он оборачивается и видит, что все смотрят на него. Через несколько секунд Хэнк нарушает тишину:</p><p>      — Так… что это за хрень была в участке?</p><p>      — Мы разговаривали, — беспомощно сдаётся Маркус. — Коннор сказал, что был подавлен тем, как часто в последнее время ему пришлось коннектиться.</p><p>      — Это эвфемизм? — в один голос спрашивают Хэнк с Норт и снова дают друг другу пять.</p><p>      — Это всё, что он сказал? — с подозрением спрашивает Саймон. Он всегда может сказать, когда Маркус врёт, даже если тот просто кое-что умалчивает.</p><p>      — Я сказал ему, что он важен, — отвечает Маркус.</p><p>      Хэнк вскидывает руки.</p><p>      — Блин! Нельзя просто взять и брякнуть такое Коннору! С ним надо поделикатнее!</p><p>      Маркус чувствует себя так, словно угодил в ураган путаницы и это его вовсе не удивляет на пути в страну абсолютного хаоса и замешательства.</p><p>      — Вы сказали, что Коннор не понимает тонкостей. Что я должен быть прямолинейнее.</p><p>      Хэнк явно разочарован.</p><p>      — Не в этом! Спроси Коннора, всё ли у него хорошо, и он умчится, как мустанг. Тебе надо спросить, высок ли уровень его тириума или не надо ли ему в стазис. Но нельзя просто подойти и задать ему такой откровенный вопрос. Туда же и всё про самооценку Коннора, самоуважение и ещё какую-нибудь само-хрень.</p><p>      — Однажды я сказала Коннору, что он хороший человек и он просто рванул с места в карьер, — говорит Норт. — Его спугнуть — пара пустяков.</p><p>       — Он как побитая собака, — добавляет Джош. — Хотя… он в самом деле хороший боец, так что, может, всё не так плохо. Как побитая акула? Но не совсем. Гибрид собаки и акулы. Побитый.</p><p>      Саймон бросает на него косой взгляд.</p><p>      — Спасибо за этот необходимый и понятный вклад, Джош, — говорит Норт, затем поворачивается к Маркусу. — Не все такие претенциозно—чувствительные. — Она похлопывает его по плечу. — Однажды ты научишься.</p><p>      — Иногда я действительно тебя ненавижу, — отвечает ей Маркус. — Подлинной, пылающей ненавистью, зарождающейся в самых тёмных уголках моей души.</p><p>      Норт притворно ахает.</p><p>      — Наконец-то вскрылась вся правда о нашем всемогущем лидере! — Она демонстративно хватается за сердце. — Коннор будет так разочарован.</p><p>      — Чем я буду разочарован? — спрашивает Коннор, присоединившись к ним в такси.</p><p>      — Тем, что Маркус злой.</p><p>      — Этого не может быть, — просто говорит Коннор и закрывает за собой дверь. Такси трогается с места, выруливая к следующему и последнему месту преступления, которое им нужно исследовать. — Я проверил спальню и все остальные комнаты. Никаких следов красного льда.</p><p>      Хэнк медленно кивает.</p><p>      — Так что, возможно, эта женщина — обыкновенная стерва.</p><p>      — Кажется, так. В доме не было никаких следов наркотиков, кроме алкоголя и частиц сигаретного табака.</p><p>      Телефон Хэнка пищит и тот проверяет его. Хмурится.</p><p>      — Твою-то мать. Журналисты начинают задавать вопросы.</p><p>      — Разве это не хорошо? — спрашивает Джош. — Люди узнают о Лео, может, так его быстрее поймают.</p><p>       — Ага, может. А нам придётся перелопатить полсотни тысяч наводок, — ворчит Хэнк.</p><p>      Коннор подхватывает:</p><p>      — Зачастую серийные убийцы жаждут внимания и желают быть обнаруженными. Распространение информации о них в СМИ только замотивирует их убивать чаще, чтобы стать известнее.</p><p>      — Но разве этот парень не убивает, потому что хочет избавиться от абьюзеров или что-то в таком духе? — любопытствует Норт.</p><p>      — Он ещё ни разу не убил двух человек по одной и той же причине, — прохладно отвечает Хэнк. — Они все по—разному проявляли свою жестокость. Убийствами он это подчёркивает, показывая нам, сколько форм зла существует в этом мире. И что он собирается заставить заплатить их всех.</p><p>      — Ну, чёрт, — выдаёт Норт. — Зато у нас в деле компетентные детективы. — Она подталкивает Коннора локтем и подмигивает Хэнку.</p><p>      Хэнк фыркает:</p><p>      — Мы с Коннором вполне компетентны.</p><p>      Маркуса посещает короткий флэшбэк о сером кофе.</p><p>      Однако он не успевает оспорить это заявление, потому что машина останавливается близ ряда террасных домов.</p><p>      — Так. Джеймс Грегори, — объявляет Хэнк. — Судим за жестокое обращение с животными, получил срок и пожизненный запрет на владение животными, хотя эта часть не слишком—то соблюдалась. Возможно, целью его сделало именно это, но не исключено, что есть что—то ещё, о чём мы не знаем.</p><p>      — Его должны были убить за это, — внезапно и зло говорит Коннор. И вылетает из машины.</p><p>      — Парень держал собачью ферму, — объясняет Хэнк и сам выходит из машины. — Маркус, ты идёшь? — Он коротко, но пристально смотрит в глаза андроида и ему не нужна телепатия, чтобы сказать: «Ты нужен Коннору».</p><p>      — Конечно, — отвечает Маркус и бросает Норт вызывающий взгляд. В ответ она ухмыляется, а потом издаёт протяжный низкий свист. Да, точно. Не бросайте вызов Норт, потому что она ответит на него с удвоенным энтузиазмом.</p><p>      Он находит Коннора в глубине дома, в комнате, которая выглядит заброшенной.</p><p>      — Этот человек был владельцем Лео, — резко говорит Коннор. — До нашего пробуждения мы были не в состоянии испытать боль. Дать отпор. Умереть. Если он так обращался с живыми существами, что он мог сделать с андроидом?</p><p>      — Боюсь даже представить, — тихо соглашается Маркус. — Коннор, ты уверен, что хочешь здесь быть? Думаю, Хэнк не будет против сам всё осмотреть.</p><p>       Вместо ответа Коннор указывает в угол комнаты. Маркус щурится в полумраке, подстраивая зрение, и замечает царапины у плинтуса.</p><p>      — Это здесь?..</p><p>      — По следам на стене, частицам собачьих и кошачьих фекалий, а также волоскам на полу (разной текстуры и длины) можно сказать, что именно здесь держали щенков и котят.</p><p>       Коннор дрожит, стиснув кулаки.</p><p>      — Ты в самом деле любишь животных, да? — спрашивает Маркус, думая, не лучше ли увести его из этой комнаты или вообще из дома. Теоретически, чтобы андроидам стало легче, им не нужен свежий воздух (как людям), но на улице хотя бы может исчезнуть чувство тесноты.</p><p>      — Животные не могут сделать ничего плохого, как люди, — отвечает Коннор, явно сражаясь за ровный тон. — Если их не спровоцировать.</p><p>      — Думаю, дикие животные могут напасть.</p><p>      Коннор качает головой.</p><p>      — Большинство животных недостаточно умны, чтобы обладать моральным компасом. Таким образом, они не способны совершать «плохие» поступки. — Он лезет в карман, хмурится, потом проверяет другой. — Монета… — бормочет он про себя, всё отчаяннее продолжая поиски.</p><p>      — Не можешь найти свою монетку? — спрашивает Маркус, шаря в своих карманах, хотя точно знает, что там ничего нет.</p><p>      — Наверное, выпала в такси, — отвечает Коннор и вытягивает руки перед собой, распрямляя пальцы. Шевелит ими и снова сжимает в кулаки. — Животные не делают ничего плохого. Поэтому нет никаких причин так плохо с ними обращаться.</p><p>      Паззл складывается с лёгким щелчком.</p><p>      — Ты не понимаешь, почему кто—то мог такое сделать?</p><p>      — Я могу — до определённой степени — понять месть и преступления, совершенные под влиянием эмоций… но я просто не могу понять жестокость ради жестокости. Это… огорчает.</p><p>      — Полагаю, иногда люди просто… жестоки, — тихо говорит Маркус и в лице Коннора ураганом проносятся мириады нечитаемых эмоций.</p><p>      — И есть такие, которые просто добры, — спустя несколько секунд молчания говорит Коннор, поворачиваясь к Маркусу. — Добры по сути своей. — Он хватает Маркуса за руку, легко, как пёрышком, огладив ладонь. — Ты — один из них.</p><p>      Не дав Маркусу и шанса на ответ, Коннор выводит его из комнаты и поднимается по лестнице.</p><p>      — Если наша теория верна, Джеймс Грегори жестоко обращался с Лео. Может быть, остальные комнаты дадут нам ещё зацепки.</p><p>      — Счета из Киберлайф проверили? — спрашивает Маркус. — Можно отследить, как давно он купил Лео и как часто пришлось его ремонтировать.</p><p>      — Этого нет в материалах дела, — отвечает Коннор. Он бросает на Маркуса впечатлённый взгляд и ярко ему улыбается. — Хорошая мысль. — Маркус делает вид, что его тириумный насос не ускорился вдвое.</p><p>      Они вместе направляются в спальню, которая на удивление… нормальная. Маркус почему-то ожидал зловещего голова. Ну или, по крайней мере, не пейзажей на стенах. Большую часть комнаты занимают двуспальная кровать, гардероб и телевизор. Нормально. Маркус замечает на тумбочке планшет и указывает на него Коннору.</p><p>      Коннор взламывает планшет без особых усилий.</p><p>      — Вот… аккаунт Киберлайф. — И начинает листать страницы транзакций с пометками «мелкий ремонт» и «крупный ремонт».</p><p>      — Погоди-ка, стой! Вернись назад, — говорит Маркус. — Вот! Здесь запись о покупке.</p><p>      Коннор морщит лоб.</p><p>      — Но Лео был куплен намного раньше… он купил ещё кого-то? — Он жмёт на чек и дожидается загрузки. Открывается окно и неуместно-бодрый голос объявляет: «Спасибо за покупку модели Киберлайф YK500!».</p><p>      — Он купил андроида-ребёнка? — спрашивает Маркус, переводя взгляд с экрана на Коннора и обратно. — Ты думаешь, он?..</p><p>      Коннор листает обратно и просматривает несколько чеков.</p><p>      — Часть этих выплат за ремонт YK500.</p><p>      Маркус не любит ругаться, но иногда ситуация этого требует.</p><p>      — Блядь.</p><p>            — Согласен, — отвечает Коннор и выключает планшет. — Надо добавить это к уликам. — Он говорит быстро, чётко, профессионально, но беглый взгляд на его лицо говорит о том, что ему так же плохо от этого откровения, как и Маркусу.</p><p>      — Что-нибудь нашли? — спрашивает Хэнк, когда они с мрачным видом спускаются по лестнице.</p><p>      — У него была ещё одна модель — YK500. Их обоих регулярно отправляли в Киберлайф на ремонт, — сообщает Коннор и взмахивает планшетом. — Это здесь, мы должны взять его с собой и всё запротоколировать.</p><p>        — А, ч-чёрт. Да. Да, поехали.</p><p>        Норт хватает одного взгляда на их лица, чтобы оставить все комментарии при себе.</p><p> </p><p>     </p><p>       Уже второй раз за день Маркус оказывается лицом к лицу с Коннором на стоянке полицейского участка Детройта. Клумба рядом цветёт нарциссами, качающимися на ветру — жёлтые и оранжевые цветы. Маркус представляет себе картину: цвета смешиваются друг с другом, пока не станут неотличимы и на их фоне — Коннор. Коннор, тёмный и бледный, резкие черты, плавные линии.</p><p>      — Ты — лучший друг, которого только можно пожелать, Маркус, — говорит Коннор голосом, в котором столько неподдельного, искреннего чувства, что Маркус протягивает руку и накрывает ладонью узкое, обманчиво тонкое плечо. Крепко сжимает. Коннор вздрагивает, на секунду прикрыв глаза, а потом распахивает их и расслабляется, поймав взгляд Маркуса. — И, возможно…</p><p>      — Возможно? — спрашивает Маркус, когда он замолкает, бросив взгляд куда-то вбок. Опускает глаза.</p><p>      Коннор как будто… смеётся. Из губ вырывается короткое фырканье, но звук уносит ветром ещё до того, как он прозвучит в полную силу.</p><p>      — Не знаю, что я собирался сказать, — признаётся он.</p><p>      — Ну… я собираюсь сказать «пока», потому что — только не оглядывайся! — и Хэнк, и Норт сейчас прожигают нас убийственными взглядами, — шутит Маркус, и Коннор (вот почему он так очарователен) тут же выгибает шею в попытке незаметно проверить окружение.</p><p>      — Не хочу тебя задерживать, — мягко говорит Коннор, потом вскидывает руку. На секунду она замирает на уровне сердца, а потом неохотно отбрасывает со лба прядь волос (которая тут же возвращается обратно). — Ты нужен Иерихону.</p><p>      Маркус улыбается, отвечая с дразнящим намёком:</p><p>      — Может быть, тебе я тоже нужен. — И наслаждается тем, как удивлённо Коннор моргает, а потом яростно краснеет. — И, может быть, ты нужен мне, — пониженным тоном признаётся он, позволив собственной ладони соскользнуть с плеча Коннора. Тот вскидывает голову, взглянув на него глазами лани, а потом снова кивает.</p><p>      Секунду спустя Маркус уходит и делает вид, что не разрывается на части от этого раненого, обнажённого взгляда.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>      — Что, если я провалю эту миссию, Хэнк? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, как только они остаются одни в участке.</p><p>      — Во-первых, мудак, мы работаем в команде, поэтому не я, а мы. А во-вторых, чёрта с два мы её провалим.</p><p>      — Я всегда выполняю свою миссию, — с ложной бравадой отзывается Коннор. Раньше это было утешением, мантрой, с которой он работал, утверждением, которым он мог похвастаться. Теперь же у этих слов кислый привкус, хотя у Коннора даже нет вкусовых рецепторов.</p><p>       — Так держать. — Хэнк постукивает по своему терминалу и Коннор моргает, когда на экране всплывает множество файлов. — Вот, возьми это, а я просмотрю всё остальное. Все дела со случаями насилия над андроидами.</p><p>      — Сделаю.</p><p>       Он читает их намного быстрее Хэнка, останавливаясь только затем, чтоб действительно вчитаться, когда понимает, что это дело Кэры и Алисы Уильямс. Коннор помнит, как читал его в первый раз и насколько оно отличалось. Теперь здесь написана правда: Тодд Уильямс был абьюзером, а Кара действовала как в целях самозащиты, так и защиты (Алисы).</p><p>      Бездумно Коннор тянется к терминалу и ведёт пальцами по строчкам, которые читает. Случаев насилия над андроидами YK500 (родительского насилия) не так уж и много. В заявлении Кэры (отправленном дистанционно из Канады) упоминается, что Тодд не гнушался физическим насилием, но мог и пробираться в голову ребёнка, расползаясь, как болезнь, и внушая страх перед действиями (боязнь расстроить его).</p><p>      Это напоминает ему…</p><p>     <em> Это напоминает ему…</em></p><p>      — Коннор! Ты в норме? — Хэнк склоняется посмотреть на файл, который читает Коннор.</p><p>      — Это напоминает мне… — рука Коннора замирает и падает на стол с приглушённым стуком. — Она никогда не била меня. Она просто…</p><p>      — Она? — спрашивает Хэнк, откидываясь на спинку стула и выключая терминал. Когда Коннор не отвечает, лейтенант подкатывает своё кресло к столу и отключает монитор Коннора. — Кон. Поговори со мной.</p><p>      — Аманда, — сдавленно выдыхает Коннор. Распластав руки на столе, он сгибает пальцы, царапая ногтями древесину. А потом его ногти вонзаются в его же ладони. Он чувствует тупое давление, но не боль. А хотелось бы. Может, это могло бы унять рост его уровня стресса, уже взлетевшего до восьмидесяти процентов и опасно подбирающегося к отметке в девяносто.</p><p>      — Аманда, — повторяет Хэнк. — И Аманда — это?..</p><p>      Факты. С этим Коннор справится, он в этом хорош.</p><p>      — Аманда — ИИ, разработанный Киберлайф. Её спроектировал Элайджа Камски, взяв за основу личность Аманды Стерн, его университетского профессора искусственного интеллекта. Он спроектировал и сад, где мы встречались. — Коннор вскидывает глаза, встречая пристальный ровный взгляд Хэнка, который одновременно и успокаивает, и нет. — Она была в некотором смысле моим наставником. — Уровень его стресса снова откатывается до восьмидесяти.</p><p>      — Она сидела у тебя в голове? — это далеко за пределами понимания Хэнка, но он доблестно продолжает. Получив кивок Коннора, он спрашивает: — Это ей ты отправлял отчёты?</p><p>      — Да. Она… направляла меня во время миссий. Как часть моих чертогов разума, если можно так сказать. — Стресс снова взлетает.</p><p>      — Я, может, щас ткну пальцем в небо, но… — Тёплая рука накрывает ладонь Коннора: нерешительное движение, устойчивый вес. — Если тебе напомнил о ней случай жестокого обращения, она была не слишком милой.</p><p>      Хэнк не убирает руки, а уровень стресса Коннора падает ещё, колеблясь между семьюдесятью тремя и семьюдесятью четырьмя.</p><p>      — Ну, да, так и было. По большей части. — Коннор сглатывает и смотрит на потолок, не ставящий его перед выбором ответить «быстро» или «развёрнуто». — Пока я не делал то, чего она хотела.</p><p>      Хэнк отвечает тихим «о».</p><p>      — Она, э-э… Сейчас её нет?</p><p>      — Я стёр её со своей системы после… одного инцидента. Так что да, это так. Если только она не сумела укрыться где-то в моих программах без моего ведома.</p><p>      — Сомневаюсь. Разве ты не регулярно проводишь самодиагностику? — дразнит его Хэнк ужасной пародией на него же.</p><p>      Коннор встречается с ним взглядом и позволяет себе улыбнуться.</p><p>      — Да. Она ушла. — Сказанное вслух это звучит как-то убедительнее, чем в мыслях, и уровень стресса Коннора резко падает до пятидесяти. Для верности андроид делает глубокий вдох, и его процессоры гудят, начиная охлаждаться.</p><p>      — Ты как будто сомневаешься. — Хэнк задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу. — Что первое ты чувствуешь, когда слышишь её имя?</p><p>      — Вину, — мгновенно отвечает Коннор. Это единственная эмоция, с определением которой у него никогда не было трудностей. — Это глупо, но я всё ещё чувствую себя виноватым в моей девиации. — Он коротко косится на Хэнка, который, похоже, ничуть не взволнован этим признанием, поэтому Коннор продолжает: — Я предал её, когда решил стать девиантом, я ощутил это. И где-то глубоко внутри я до сих пор не желаю разочаровывать Аманду. Я просто… не понимаю, почему. С одной стороны, она никогда не была настоящей, не в том виде, в котором её знал я. И даже будь она реальной, её уже нет рядом. И я знаю, что она никогда не принимала в расчёт мои интересы, даже если отбросить в сторону то, что она присматривала за мной от лица Киберлайф. В этом нет ни логики, ни смысла.</p><p>      — Добро пожаловать в мир эмоций, в них никогда нет никакого смысла. И чёрт, слушай, Кон, я, конечно, не эксперт, но то, что ты рассказываешь, звучит слишком похоже на родительский абьюз. И это может здорово попортить кровь.</p><p>      — Она не была моим родителем.</p><p>      Хэнк отмахивается.</p><p>      — Как и я. Но я чертовски уверен, что веду себя именно так, разве нет? — Коннор кивает, понимая, к чему он ведёт. — Специально или нет — и если я что-то знаю о Киберлайф, скорее да, — она приняла на себя эту роль. И использовала это.</p><p>    </p><p>     </p><p>      — Я забыл телефон, — вдруг говорит Маркус через пять минут после того, как они заезжают в Иерихон. — Оставил на столе Коннора.</p><p>      Норт приподнимает бровь.</p><p>      — И, конечно же, ты не просто пытаешься проводить больше времени со своим возлюбленным?</p><p>      Он хмурится на нее.</p><p>      — Нет, Норт.</p><p>      Джош перелезает на переднее сиденье, чтобы дотянуться до навигатора такси.</p><p>      — Возвращаемся в участок, — говорит он.</p><p>      — Это правда так важно? — фыркает Норт. — Ты разговариваешь только с нами тремя и с Коннором, для этого тебе не нужен телефон.</p><p>      — Я получаю на этот телефон электронные письма. От важных людей, таких, как президент Соединенных Штатов, например.</p><p>      — Ладно, ладно, не бушуй, — с ухмылкой отвечает Норт, вскидывая руки.</p><p>    </p><p>     </p><p>      — Даже по тем азам, что я помню, два главных признака абьюзивного отношения — это эмоциональные манипуляции и пренебрежение, — продолжает Хэнк. — Пренебрежение может быть физическим, ментальным, эмоциональным, каким угодно. Итак, как она отреагировала, если ты не делал именно того, чего она хотела?</p><p>      — Она была разочарована. Правда, она не злилась по-настоящему. — Коннор вспоминает их встречи: холодное неудовольствие в её голосе, собственное стремление заставить его исчезнуть и впечатлить её.</p><p>      — А когда ты делал то, чего она хотела? — Хэнк сдвигается в своём кресле, склоняется чуть ближе. Его взгляд ни на секунду не отрывается от Коннора.</p><p>      — Она поздравляла меня. Это было приятно — знать, что меня ценят. Я хотел… сделать так, чтобы она доверяла мне. — Его мозг начинает соединять точки, анализируя. — Полагаю, это было во мне запрограммировано, дабы я не уклонялся от выполнения миссий.</p><p>       — Аманда, она… послушай, Кон, по сути, она выстроила между вами отношения на основе похвалы и наказания. Если ты делал что-то, чтобы «подавить» девиацию, тебя хвалили. Если ты этого не делал — наказывали. Верно?</p><p>      — Я бы сказал именно так.</p><p>      — Отношения должны строиться на взаимоуважении и равенстве. — Хэнк никогда не говорил глупостей, но сейчас его слова звучат особенно мудро. Они проникают сквозь туман в сознании Коннора, рассекая его, как мачете — заросли джунглей. Коннор может почти ощутить, как уровень его стресса падает с каждым словом. — В ваших не было ни того, ни другого. Она вела себя так, будто цели, которых ты должен был достигнуть — важнее всего, в том числе и твоей собственной жизни.</p><p>      — Я не был тогда на самом деле живым, Хэнк.</p><p>      — Я думаю, что в каком-то смысле всё же был, Кон. И… разве ты не сказал, что при получении нового тела ты частично терял память? Компрометация миссии или что-то в этом духе?</p><p>      — Да. Аманда всегда была недовольна, когда это случалось.</p><p>      — Именно! Ты боялся умереть, но думал, что это потому что ты разочаровал Аманду. Эту женщину — ИИ, кем бы, дьявол её раздери, она ни была — ты волновал ровно настолько, чтобы ты мог выполнить миссию. Но ты должен был сделать это отлично, в точности так, как ей было нужно, верно? Или она разочаруется.</p><p>      — Это был… сложный баланс, — признаётся Коннор. Он внезапно получает предупреждение — уровень физраствора неожиданно возрос. Коннор подносит руку к щеке. О. Он плачет. — Я был постоянно… сейчас я бы сказал «напуган». Тогда я считал, что не способен испытывать такие эмоции. Но я боялся её. Где-то глубоко внутри я был так испуган её неудовольствием, что сделал бы всё, чтобы оно не пришло.</p><p>      — Так что ты всё больше и больше зависел от её одобрения, да? — На одобрительный кивок Коннора Хэнк продолжает: — И она продолжала повышать свои стандарты, так что в итоге ты всё отчаяннее пытался ей угодить. И в какой-то момент планка стала недостижимой, не говоря уже о том, что после каждого такого случая ты постепенно становился всё больше девиантом.</p><p>     </p><p>    </p><p>      — Не задерживайся, — кричит Норт вслед Маркусу, когда они возвращаются на стоянку участка. Он только отмахивается, торопясь, и турникет автоматом пропускает его внутрь.</p><p>      В участке остались только Хэнк и Коннор, и они сидят рядом. Коннор… плачет? Чутьё Маркуса велит ему спрятаться, поэтому он приседает за перегородкой.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>       — Мне казалось, будто я не могу доверять себе, — нерешительно признаётся Коннор. — Я следовал назначенным мне директивам, но порой испытывал побуждение сделать что—то ещё. Это так запутывало. Под угрозой деактивации я пытался заставить себя следовать системным протоколам: не сделай я этого, мне пришлось бы придумать какой-то способ объяснить это Аманде. Это изматывало.</p><p>      Хэнк ненадолго замолкает.</p><p>      — Тогда, в парке… ты сказал, что не можешь умереть, потому что ты не живой. Но деактивации ты боялся?</p><p>      — Тогда я думал, что это из-за моего решения избежать компрометации миссии и вовлечения новой модели. Я думал, что дело только в моём коде.</p><p>      — Но дело было не в нём?</p><p>      — Нет, не в нём.</p><p>      — Такая травма, Кон… — Хэнк склоняется вперёд, накрывая его вторую руку и крепко сжимая обе. — Не исцеляется за одну ночь. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что ты сломлен или что-то в этом роде. Становится лучше, когда ты начинаешь жить без этого. Когда нормальными становятся позитивные вещи. Не негатив.</p><p>      — Хорошо, что в последнее время они происходят всё чаще, — слабо шутит Коннор. Хэнк внезапно и безудержно улыбается и сгребает его в неловко-кривые объятия.</p><p>      — Я горжусь тобой, сынок, — говорит он. — Ты намного сильнее многих людей.</p><p>      — Я был спроектирован так, чтобы выдерживать гораздо больший вес, чем среднестатистический человек моего роста, — замечает Коннор. Он позволяет Хэнку целую секунду беспокойно смотреть на него, а потом улыбается, давая понять, что шутит.</p><p>      — Ты чёртов комик, ты знаешь это? — бормочет Хэнк, утирая подозрительно влажные глаза. Что, кажется, напоминает ему:</p><p>      — Не знал, что андроиды могут плакать.</p><p>      — Нам, как и людям, необходима жидкость, чтобы предотвратить сухость наших глаз или избавиться от посторонних раздражителей. До девиации андроиды не плакали из-за эмоций. При мне однажды заплакал андроид Ортиса, я помню, что это меня смутило.</p><p>      Хэнк косится на часы над дверью кабинета Фаулера.</p><p>      — Надо возвращаться, — говорит он. — Поработаем завтра.</p><p>       Коннор кивает и, поднимаясь, замечает на столе телефон.</p><p>      — Думаю, это Маркуса, — говорит он, поднимая его и проводя быстрый скан. Да, у Коннора в базе есть воспоминания о том, как Маркус использовал его. — Он может быть ему нужен.</p><p>     </p><p>     </p><p>      Маркус, терзаемый смутным чувством вины за нечаянное подслушивание, слышит собственное имя и паникует. Он высчитывает несколько маршрутов, которые приведут его обратно к выходу, так чтоб можно было притвориться, что он пришёл только что. Один строится на сложном отвлечении, другой предлагает впечатляющий паркур. Маркус выбирает третий вариант и отчаянно устремляется к турникету.</p><p>      — По-моему, я забыл свой телефон, — объявляет он, распрямляясь и направляясь к Коннору.</p><p>      — Срань господня, ты что, экстрасенс? — спрашивает Хэнк.</p><p>      — Я только что сказал, что ты забыл свой телефон, — говорит Коннор и протягивает его Маркусу. Их пальцы на короткий миг соприкасаются. </p><p>      — Спасибо, — благодарит его тот и убирает мобильник в карман. На лице Коннора до сих пор видны следы слёз и Маркуса настигает внезапное желание сказать: — Эй, будет свободная минутка, заезжай в Нью-Иерихон. Посмотришь, как там сейчас, как все устроились.</p><p>      — Я не знаю, насколько затянется расследование, — уныло отвечает Коннор.</p><p>      Хэнк же, напротив, весь светится.</p><p>      — Возьми выходной завтра, иди и отдохни, — говорит он. — Я сам просмотрю материалы дел. В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что мы там что-нибудь откопаем, это будет только пустая трата твоего времени.</p><p>      — Как скажете… — неуверенно отвечает Коннор. — Я был бы чрезвычайно рад приехать.</p><p>      Хэнк стонет.</p><p>      — На нормальном человеческом, Кон.</p><p>      — Будет здорово зайти потусоваться,<strong> —</strong> поправляется Коннор.</p><p>      — Отлично. — Несколько тяжких секунд тишины они смотрят друг на друга. — Тогда я пойду, — в конце концов говорит Маркус, прощается с Хэнком, с Коннором, а потом разворачивается и уходит.</p><p>      — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты найдёшь кого—то такого же неловкого, как ты, — дразнится Хэнк, когда они сами выходят на улицу. — Вы просто созданы друг для друга.</p><p>      — Я не неловкий, — протестует Коннор и негодующе штурмует дверной проём. Смех Хэнка летит ему вслед всю дорогу до машины, а потом Коннору приходится остановиться и подождать, пока Хэнк её не разблокирует. Это полностью рушит весь драматический эффект.</p><p>      — Коннор, ты бесподобен, — говорит Хэнк уже в машине, заводя двигатель.</p><p>      Коннор фыркает, скрестив на груди руки.</p><p>      — Неправда, — бормочет он и смягчается, поймав на себе взгляд Хэнка. — Спасибо, — тихо говорит он, убедившись, что его галстук по—прежнему идеален.</p><p>      — За что? Кон, это ерунда. — Хэнк прочищает горло. — Часть того, чтобы быть отцом.</p><p>      — Всё равно, спасибо… папа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 07.03.2039 (часть первая)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     — Хэнк, это уже третья чашка кофе за утро. Я рекомендовал бы вам больше не употреблять сегодня кофеина.</p><p>      — Одно из двух: либо кофеин, либо алкоголь.</p><p>      — …Я соглашусь на кофеин.</p><p>      Хэнк ухмыляется, зная, что выиграл битву, и осушает последнюю чашку.</p><p>      — А, Крис. Есть для нас что–нибудь?</p><p>      Крис тепло улыбается и протягивает каждому из них по папке:</p><p>      — Вот. Надеюсь, это поможет.</p><p>      — Я использовал жест пистолета, — гордо сообщает ему Коннор. Хэнк закатывает глаза.</p><p>      — А брофист уже был?</p><p>      — Да. Я понимаю, что это взаимное проявление симпатии между друзьями, когда они в чём–то достигают успеха.</p><p>      — Люблю, когда ты пытаешься говорить как человек, — говорит Хэнк, просматривая первую страницу отчета. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда Крис протягивает кулак, а Коннор в приливе энтузиазма едва не ломает ему руку.</p><p>       Крис просто встряхивает ладонью и замечает:</p><p>      — В следующий раз чуть меньше силы, — а потом прощается с ними и уходит. (Через пять минут Хэнк идёт за кофе и находит Криса с пакетом льда поверх синяка.)</p><p>      — Наши подозрения насчёт психиатра подтвердились: большая часть её пациентов после «терапии» засветилась на насилии, — просматривая отчёт, говорит Хэнк. Как следует вчитаться он ещё успеет, сперва надо разобраться с Коннором и отправить его отдыхать. — Что у нас с любителем травки?</p><p>      — За последний год на него заявили в полицию несколько девушек с обвинениями в том, что он продавал им наркотики и пытался изнасиловать, пока они находились в наркотическом опьянении. — Коннор листает страницы, просматривая информацию. — Однако все они сняли обвинения. Возможно, он угрожал им?</p><p>      — Та же история, что и с другими жертвами, — говорит Хэнк. — А теперь давай это сюда. Езжай в Иерихон и займись там своим интертрахом или чем там вы, андроиды, занимаетесь в свободное время.</p><p>      Коннор шокирован.</p><p>      — Это называется «интерфейс», — шипит он. — И это не то!.. Друзья тоже так делают, не только партнёры!</p><p>      — Слышал когда–нибудь о друзьях с преимуществом? — На самом деле этого андроида даже слишком легко разозлить и если Хэнк что–то в чём–то понимает, то вот сейчас…</p><p>      Коннор резко встаёт.</p><p>      — Я ухожу, — чеканит он и натягивает куртку. Замирает. — Вы специально мне грубите, чтобы я ушёл быстрее?</p><p>      — Я никогда бы не пошёл на такой обман, — легко бросает Хэнк. Замечает слабую улыбку Коннора а ворчит: — Веселись, понял? Наслаждайся ничегонеделанием.</p><p>      — Я постараюсь, Хэнк, — серьёзно отвечает Коннор и уходит, махнув на прощание.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Ты принёс цветы, — приветствует его Норт, открыв дверцу такси, не успевает Коннор даже потянуться к ручке. — Почему цветы?</p><p>      — Доброе утро, — отвечает ей Коннор и вылезает, не выпуская букет из рук. — Я увидел их по пути и решил сделать вам подарок на новоселье. — Он указывает на здание, возвышающееся над ними. — Не был здесь с тех пор, как его достроили.</p><p>      Лицо Норт смягчается.</p><p>      — Я думала, ты притащил их Маркусу и уже хотела дразнить тебя за то, что ты такой гей, — признаётся она. — Но это правда мило и если я буду над тобой смеяться, меня просто замучает совесть.</p><p>      — За это тебя никогда не мучает совесть.</p><p>      — Ты — исключение. Это всё равно что пнуть щенка.</p><p>      — Кто вообще на такое способен?</p><p>      — Вот и я о том же. — Норт ведёт его через парковку до главного входа обновлённой гостиницы. Андроиды–дети на улице играют, похоже, в какой–то аналог бейсбола. Два других андроида — мужчины — сидят на скамейке: один внимательно следит за игрой, а другой читает книгу, прислонившись к первому.</p><p>      Зал уставлен стульями и диванчиками, кое–где понабросаны кресла–груши и расставлены книжные полки. На стене висит большой телевизор, беззвучно транслирующий новости.</p><p>      — Мы устроили здесь общий зал, — поясняет Норт, пробираясь через загроможденную комнату к широкому столу. На столешнице вразнобой лежат книги и планшеты, а по центру стоит пустая (очень кстати) ваза. Цветы занимают там своё почётное место.</p><p>      — У вас есть декоративная стенка, — отмечает Коннор. — Стильно.</p><p>      — Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — усмехается Норт и хватает его за руку. — Пошли, найдём, где поменьше народа, и поболтаем.</p><p>      В холле, кроме них, ещё с десяток андроидов, и все они здороваются с Коннором и Норт, зигзагами пробирающимися через мебель. Норт тянет его к двойным дверям, ведущим в небольшую пустую комнатку с дверными проёмами, прорезанными во всех четырёх стенах. </p><p>      — Здесь сплю я, — говорит она, указывая на первую левую дверь. — Рядом со мной — Саймон, дальше — Джош. Маркус выбрал себе вон ту комнату, — она указывает на самую правую дверь. — так что вот эти две мы переделали в конференц–зал, а ещё из одной устроили склад запчастей и тириума. А здесь, — она ведёт его вперед, к последней оставшейся двери, — здесь мы отдыхаем.</p><p>      Коннор бегло сканирует обстановку комнаты. Она вполне просторная (места хватит человек на пять). Прямо напротив входа встроен огромный экран, перед которым полукругом расставлены пара диванчиков и три кресла. Пол здесь был бы голым, если бы не ворсистый ковёр, застилающий большую его часть, и собачья лежанка. Коннор оборачивается к Норт, вскинув бровь.</p><p>      Она усмехается.</p><p>      — Маркус думал, может, ты как–нибудь захочешь привести с собой Сумо. —  Она игриво подталкивает его локтем. — Он будет таким классным бойфрендом.</p><p>      Вместо ответа Коннор садится на корточки и проводит руками по ковру. Ворс пушистый и длинный. Текстура Коннору нравится. Норт пристраивается рядом, скрестив ноги. Коннор следует её примеру, но продолжает водить пальцами по ковру, медленно рисуя маленькие кружки.</p><p>      Норт пару минут всё это созерцает, а потом спрашивает:</p><p>      — Как ты сейчас?</p><p>      Коннор пожимает плечами.</p><p>      — Наверное, всё так же… Сложно сказать.</p><p>      — Сложно сказать, что ты чувствуешь?</p><p>      — Да. И… я всё ещё пытаюсь понять, реальны ли мои чувства. — Он тут же вскидывает глаза на Норт, посмотреть, не злится ли она, но она просто терпеливо глядит в ответ, заплетая кончик своего хвостика. — Я могу согласиться с тем, что эмоции, испытанные андроидами, в некотором смысле действительно настоящие. Но… — Коннор прикусывает губу, не давая словам вырваться наружу сумбурной кашей, и собирается с мыслями. — Меня запрограммировали стать девиантом, — медленно говорит он. — Намеренно, и, возможно, лучше, чем любого другого андроида. И это заставляет меня задуматься о том, не больше ли в моих эмоциях программирования, чем в чьих–то ещё.</p><p>      Она пару минут размышляет над ответом. Пауза затягивается, но Коннор осознаёт, что совершенно не против немного подождать, пока Норт пытается подобрать правильные слова.</p><p>      — Кто тебе об этом рассказал? — спрашивает она, водя кончиком хвоста по подбородку.</p><p>      — Моя... куратор. Из Киберлайф.</p><p>      — Она работала на Киберлайф?</p><p>      Коннор обдумывает этот вопрос. ИИ, разработанный Киберлайф, наверное, подпадает под это определение, поэтому он кивает.</p><p>      — Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что в тот последний раз она не пыталась тебя наебать?</p><p>      Коннор моргает. Это не приходило ему в голову.</p><p>      — Возможно… но когда она мне это сказала, я уже стал девиантом, — медленно говорит он. — Какой в этом смысл?</p><p>      — Всадить поглубже нож? Попытаться убедить тебя… «перестать быть девиантом»? — Норт пожимает плечами. — Люди бывают нелогичными. Иногда они паникуют, а когда им больно, несут полную дичь.</p><p>      Коннор задумывается. Аманду спроектировали невероятно реалистичной, она была одним из самых продвинутых в мире ИИ. Но это кажется странным: запрограммировать эмоциональную нестабильность в ИИ, курирующем андроидов — если только это не очередная манипулятивная тактика, основанная на знании того, что он станет девиантом и со временем будет всё сильнее реагировать на эмоции Аманды. К тому же, её разработала не команда программистов, а лично Камски, взяв за основу свою бывшую наставницу. Разве это не повышает вероятность того, что она будет «человечнее»?</p><p>      В его голове нарастает давление. Он пытается перестать об этом думать.</p><p>      — Думаю, этого я уже никогда не узнаю, — говорит он. Норт опускает ладонь на ковёр, ведёт ею вперёд, пока не упирается в его собственную — и осторожно сцепляет вместе их указательные пальцы.</p><p>      — Никто из нас не узнает, — мягко отвечает она (голос её подрагивает). — Но сейчас мы здесь. Мы свободны. Вот что важно. — Она прочищает горло. — Ну, хватит эмоций. Давай веселиться. Чем хочешь заняться? Что тебе нравится?</p><p>      Коннор усиленно размышляет. Что нравится? Первое, что приходит в голову, это:</p><p>      — Анализировать образцы. Это помогает раскрывать дела, но у Хэнка каждый раз такое выражение лица, будто ему хочется и плакать, и смеяться. Это забавно. Не знаю, почему.</p><p>      — Тебе нравится видеть страдания Хэнка? — Глаза Норт мерцают, поэтому Коннор знает, что она шутит, и не беспокоится. Вот вам, эмоции!</p><p>      — Думаю, можно сказать и так. — Коннор просматривает свои воспоминания. — Он делает такое же лицо, когда я цитирую мемы его молодости или говорю что–нибудь сленговое.</p><p>      — Зачем ты это говоришь?</p><p>      — Сначала я просто пытался вписаться. Потом я понял, что это не работает и хотел прекратить, но ещё я понял, как на это реагирует Хэнк, поэтому просто решил продолжать.</p><p>      — Думаю, к этому впечатляющему списку пора добавить ещё парочку пунктов… Не то чтобы раздражать Хэнка — не стоящее хобби, но, Коннор, ты когда–нибудь играл в Mario Kart?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Геймпады (с последней игры) бесцеремонно свалены в кучу на полу у телевизора. Норт зовёт Джоша и тот принимается терпеливо разматывать провода, а Саймона отправляют за Маркусом. Норт подводит Коннора к дивану, усаживает и взъерошивает ему волосы.</p><p>      — Играть смогут только четверо, — осознаёт Джош, поднимая освобождённые геймпады, и хмурится.</p><p>      — Я буду подсказывать Коннору, — объявляет Норт и тут же садится к нему на колени. — Он раньше никогда не играл, ему понадобится помощь.</p><p>      Не совсем. Коннор мог загрузить правила игры и просмотреть более миллиона часов прохождений меньше, чем за три секунды. Но, опять же, работа с Хэнком научила его, что личный опыт иногда может превосходить холодную логику. Кроме того, как и сказал Джош, геймпадов всего четыре, и в противном случае один из них остался бы за бортом.</p><p>      И Коннор не может отрицать, что часть его радостно потирает руки при мысли о том, чтобы объединиться с Норт и по–королевски сделать всех своих друзей. Это чувство для него в новинку и оно просто великолепно.</p><p>      Джош неуверен.</p><p>      — Этот союз уничтожит нас всех, — говорит он, переводя взгляд с Коннора на Норт и обратно. — Рефлексы и моторика Коннора лучше, чем у всех нас, вместе взятых, а Норт… абсолютное зло.</p><p>      Норт издаёт радостный смешок, который вообще ни разу не опровергает эти слова, и хлопает в ладоши. Коннор только хотел бы знать, почему она сидит у него на коленях, но спрашивать ему кажется невежливым.</p><p>      — Это игра про гонки? — задаёт он другой вопрос и получает в ответ кивок. — Так что цель — прийти к финишу первым?</p><p>      — Любой ценой, — торжественно провозглашает Норт. — Если придётся кого–нибудь трахнуть, сделай это! — Она гладит Коннора по щеке, когда в комнату врывается Маркус.</p><p>      — Саймон сказал, возникла чрезвычайная ситуация? — спрашивает он. Коннор задумывается над тем, как ему удаётся ворваться в комнату, едва не выломав дверь, и все равно остаться элегантным. Может, стоит попросить совета? — Все в порядке?</p><p>      — О, Маркус, это так ужасно! — драматично всхлипывает Норт, притворно хватаясь за плечо Коннора, словно вот–вот рухнет без чувств. Маркус смотрит на неё, а потом вдруг замечает, что она сидит у Коннора на коленях. Его лицо проходит через множество интригующих метаморфоз, пока он пытается сдержать поток эмоций. — Коннор никогда не играл в Mario Kart!</p><p>      Маркус немного сдувается. Хотя он никогда никому не желал зла, часть его надеялась сделать на глазах у Коннора что–то крутое.</p><p>      — Это — чрезвычайная ситуация?</p><p>      — Ага! — Норт садится прямо и сползает с колен Коннора на подлокотник дивана. — Садись, мы собираемся надрать ваши задницы.</p><p>      — Постой, вы играете в команде?</p><p>      — Норт — мой консультант, — сообщает ему Коннор и ярко улыбается, когда Маркус садится рядом с ним на диван. И мудро оставляет между ними зазор, чтобы не сделать всё ещё хуже случайными прикосновениями.</p><p>      — Дети все время спрашивают, когда снова придёт Сумо, — говорит Маркус, отчасти для того, чтобы что–то сказать, а отчасти для того, чтобы увидеть, как лицо Коннора загорается при упоминании его собаки. — Приводи его как можно скорее.</p><p>      — Может, вам стоит завести в Иерихоне собаку? — предлагает Коннор. — В приютах много совершенно здоровых и очень ласковых собак, а здесь всегда будет кто–то, чтобы их покормить или поиграть с ними.</p><p>      — Вообще, идея неплохая, — замечает Джош, присев у телевизора. — Дети любят животных.</p><p>      — И это был бы отличный способ сохранить высокую поддержку общественного мнения, — добавляет Саймон. — Не то чтобы мы теряли поддержку, но… — Он прикусывает губу. — Лишний плюс не помешает.</p><p>      — Если мы заведём собаку, я хочу ещё и кошку, — вставляет Норт. — Большую и пушистую. Может, табби.</p><p> </p><p>      — Мы даже не решили, будет ли у нас собака, — замечает Маркус, но его слова остаются без внимания, заглушённые музыкой из игры.</p><p>      — Мейн–куны очень большие и пушистые, — сообщает ей Коннор, а потом виновато глядит на Маркуса.</p><p>      И тот вдруг намного меньше раздражён и намного больше воодушевлён идеей завести в Иерихоне домашних животных.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Все эти персонажи одинаковые, но один в костюме енота, — обвиняюще говорит Коннор, изучая взглядом окошко выбора персонажа.</p><p>      — Да, это Марио Тануки. Но мы за него не играем, мы будем играть за Йоши. — Норт подскакивает к экрану, пальцем указывая на нужного персонажа. — Выбери его и нажми кнопку А.</p><p>      Коннор с сосредоточенным видом подталкивает D–pad так аккуратно, словно обезвреживает бомбу, а потом вдруг подпрыгивает, когда открывается новое меню.</p><p>      — Они разных цветов? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, когда ему предлагают девять разных Йоши.</p><p>      — Просто выбери классический зелёный, — распоряжается Норт, предотвращая надвигающийся кризис. Маркус искоса бросает на нее благодарный взгляд. — Так, теперь кар. Найди Mach 8. Ага, теперь подбери колеса — Cyber Slick. И… облака.</p><p>      — Это лучшее сочетание? — спрашивает Коннор, ожидая, пока остальные выберут свои кары. Он рассеянно вертит в руках джойстик (вместо монетки, с любовью замечает Маркус).</p><p>      — Может, и нет. Есть около пятидесяти разных комбинаций, в зависимости от персонажа и трека. — Норт пожимает плечами. — Но это отлично работает на любом треке, так что для начала вариант неплохой. — Она прислоняется к Коннору, уложив подбородок ему на макушку, и ждёт, пока все установят свои настройки. Маркус давно не видел её такой расслабленной.</p><p>      — Как звали большого монстра? Колючая черепаха?</p><p>      — Ты про Боузера?</p><p>      Коннор кивает, выискивая в памяти предполагаемое изображение героя.</p><p>      — Он мне нравится. Он похож на Хэнка.</p><p>      Джош роняет контроллер. Пол решает наградить его плюшевыми колесами и пастельно–розовым зонтиком.</p><p>      — Пожалуйста, скажи об этом Хэнку, — говорит он, возвращаясь в меню и исправляя ошибку.</p><p>      Коннор добавляет к своему списку дел «сказать Хэнку, что Боузер на него похож».</p><p>      — Как мне управлять, Норт?</p><p>      — А–а, блин. Ладно, смотри. — Норт придвигается ближе, её пальцы кружат над пальцами Коннора, когда она указывает на разные кнопки. Маркуса настигает прилив безумной ревности к пальцам Норт. — А — ускоряться, В — притормозить или дать задний ход. Вот этот — он называется ZL — чтобы использовать предметов из инвентаря. Напротив — ZR — чтобы дрифтовать на поворотах. А это — джойстик, им надо рулить. — Она располагает его руки так, чтобы он мог дотянуться до всех кнопок.</p><p>      — Это не слишком реалистично, — замечает Коннор.</p><p>      — Ты играешь за динозавра, Коннор. Реалистичность покинула здание вместе с Элвисом много лет назад.</p><p>      — Йоши — динозавр? — вскрикивает Коннор. Саймон подпрыгивает, прижимая контроллер к груди, и только потом осознаёт, что ему ничего не угрожает. И снова возвращается к мучительным попыткам выровнять планер.</p><p>      — Ты не любишь динозавров? — спрашивает Маркус. Поймав на себе взгляд Коннора, он испытывает непреодолимое желание устроить что–нибудь этакое и подбрасывает контроллер в воздух, а потом ловит его в самой отстойной демонстрации мужественности с того раза, когда Джош попытался открыть пачку тириума зубами — после чего ему пришлось срочно ремонтировать челюсть. Норт на это только качает головой.</p><p>      — Я люблю динозавров, — напряжённо отвечает Коннор, глядя на Йоши с новой страстью.</p><p>      — Какой кубок выберем? — спрашивает Джош, просматривая варианты. — Кстати, играем на сложности 100CC. 50 будет слишком лёгкой.</p><p>      — Crossing Cup, — немедленно голосует Норт, а потом совершает впечатляющий рывок вперёд, отнимая у Джоша контроллер и выбирая кубок до того, как все остальные успевают высказаться. — Рада, что все согласны.</p><p>      — Тебе стоит поработать над своей демократичностью, — говорит ей Маркус. Услышав шутку, Коннор стукает его коленом, как бы говоря: «Мне понравилось». Маркус научился читать Коннора, наверное, лучше, чем сам Коннор. На полсекунды их взгляды встречаются, и Коннор смущённо отводит свой, почти неуловимо изгибая уголки губ.</p><p>      «Маркус? Ты меня слышишь?» — вдруг спрашивает Норт прямо у него в голове, когда загружается первый трек.</p><p>      «Да?» </p><p>      «О, класс. А то между тобой и Коннором сейчас столько сексуального напряжения, что я уж подумала, что не пробьюсь».</p><p>      Маркус демонстративно обрывает связь и вместо этого концентрируется на игре. Совершенно точно не на Конноре, который выпрямился и смотрит на экран с такой сосредоточенностью, словно собирается исследовать место преступления или поиграть с Сумо.</p><p>      — Мои колёса повернулись вбок, — говорит Коннор, когда в игре появляются их персонажи.</p><p>      — Да, дорога, по которой ты едешь, под уклоном, и потому колёса тоже повернулись, — объясняет Норт. Коннор не уверен в справедливости этого умозаключения. — Зажми кнопку A, когда они начнут исчезать… давай! — Коннор делает в точности так, как велено, и получает бонус к скорости. Саймону, Джошу и Маркусу остаётся только облако выхлопных газов. Норт бросает им «упс».</p><p>      — А можно дрифтовать на поворотах?</p><p>      — Дрифтуй на каждом повороте — да, вот так. Коннор, ты уже неплохо справляешься.</p><p>      — Это не так уж сложно, — легко отвечает Коннор и на полном ходу протаранивает врага. Отчего его машина заметно наддаёт и Норт поспешно встревает:</p><p>      — Когда ты едешь боком, это даёт тебе бонус к скорости, если потом ты врезаешься во врага.</p><p>      — Эта игра просто дикая, — отвечает Коннор и тут же паникует, когда геймпад в его руках негромко пищит. Встревоженный, андроид бросает взгляд на Норт.</p><p>      — Смотри, позади тебя звезда. Видишь кружок? Обогни его.</p><p>      Коннор немедленно применяет тактику скоростной погони, резко меняет курс, ухитряясь не вылететь с трассы, и продолжает рваться вперёд, дрифтуя и собирая предметы. — Дрифт даёт мне бонус к скорости.</p><p>      — Да, если ты в это время рулишь. В этой игре всё дает бонус к скорости.</p><p>      — Так нельзя, — глядя на экран, хмурится Коннор, меж его бровями залегает морщинка. Маркус снова забывает о том, что надо следить за трассой и влетает в три банановые кожуры. Джош, как всегда сострадательный, смеётся над ним и запускает в него красным снарядом. — У меня есть зелёная ракушка. Что это значит?</p><p>      — Ты стреляешь из неё, и снаряд летит по прямой — вперед или назад. Нажми кнопку со стрелкой, потом ZL.</p><p>      Коннор стреляет назад — и снаряд, миновав два поворота, с визгом врезается в Марио (бот, второе место), отстающего почти на целый круг.</p><p>      — Вау, класс! — восторгается Норт.</p><p>      — Я учёл траекторию поворотов и скорость снарядов, которые раньше видел, плюс среднюю скорость движения Марио, чтобы рассчитать оптимальную позицию для стрельбы.</p><p>      — Математика вдруг стала горячей, — не сдержавшись, бормочет Маркус, и Саймон удивлённо съезжает со стула. К счастью, Коннор с Норт, похоже, слишком погрузились в свои планы мирового господства, чтобы его услышать. К сожалению, к Джошу это не относится и прямо сейчас он давится смехом.</p><p>      — Парни такие тупицы, — усмехается Норт, презрительно глядя на них. — Но не ты, Коннор. Ты потрясающий и я счастлива, что ты есть в моей жизни. — Коннор, похоже, невероятно доволен этим замечанием. — Саймон, ты не двигался четырнадцать секунд. Ты двенадцатый.</p><p>      — Чёрт!</p><p>      Джош поворачивает и собирает десятую монету.</p><p>      — Дааа, скорость! Ты рассказала Коннору?</p><p>      — А, точно. Если соберёшь десять монет, получишь бонус к скорости. Типа, бесконечный. А если подберёшь где–нибудь одну монетку, получишь мини–бонус.</p><p>      — Это довольно странное назначение монет.</p><p>      — Ты ведь знаешь, что вертеть их в пальцах — тоже очень странное назначение, да?</p><p>      — Это калибрует мои моторные функции и позволяет мне обрабатывать данные с гораздо большей скоростью.</p><p>      — Это помогает тебе лучше думать и работать руками?</p><p>      — Проще говоря, да.</p><p>      Норт пару секунд обдумывает это заявление, а потом бухает:</p><p>      — Коннор, твои грязные разговорчики тоже технические?</p><p>      Маркус врезается в заграждение.</p><p>      — Мои что?</p><p>      — Грязные разговорчики. Ну, это когда ты занимаешься сексом. И ты такой: «Я регистрирую чрезмерно высокий уровень тириума в области гениталий»?</p><p>      Коннор в шоке застывает, но спасается от ответа, когда в него что–то врезается и он вскрикивает. Разум Маркуса каталогизирует этот звук и тут же принимается сочинять другие сценарии, в которых он мог бы его услышать — пока ему не приходится вручную отрубить эту функцию. Маркусу сейчас правда не нужен чрезмерно высокий уровень тириума в области гениталий.</p><p>      — Это Пуля Билл, —  говорит Норт. — Эта штука появляется, если ты — отстой и сам не можешь вырваться с восьмого места. Как Саймон. Она ненадолго врубает скоростной режим. — Но не переживай, ты по–прежнему первый. И сейчас на предпоследнем круге.</p><p>      — Значит, норма — семь кругов?</p><p>      — Нет, это только здесь, потому что этот трек — короткий, — отвечает Джош. — Норт решила убить нас всех скукой.</p><p>      — Норт не любит, когда мы веселимся, — вставляет Саймон.</p><p>      — Норт — бессердечная ведьма, — добавляет Маркус.</p><p>      Норт закатывает глаза.</p><p>      — Baby Park хорош для обучения, — спорит она. — И вообще, трек Animal Crossing — лучший в этой игре. Это стоит семи кругов.</p><p>      — Спорно, — отвечает Джош и тут же обрывает себя громким ругательством. — Коннор, ты обошёл меня во второй раз! Ты не можешь быть настолько хорош!</p><p>      — Второй? — печально спрашивает Саймон. — Он обошёл меня уже три раза. Ой. Теперь четыре.</p><p>      — Вы оба — лузеры, — самодовольно бросает Маркус, прочно держась на втором месте. И тут Коннор обходит его.</p><p>      — Гордыня предшествует падению, Маркус, — злорадствует Коннор и финиширует. Он даёт пять Норт. — Это весело.</p><p>      — Держу пари, — ворчит Саймон и занимает девятое место, пропустив кубик с предметами. — Да пошло оно.</p><p> </p><p>      </p><p> </p><p>      — Cheese Land? Кому вообще могло прийти в голову такое название? — обращается Маркус к комнате, стараясь не смотреть на Коннора, ухмыляющегося своей победе. Это очень отвлекает и совсем не полезно для сердца Маркуса.</p><p>      — Не будь хейтером, — отчитывает его Джош.</p><p>      — Я однажды остановил нож куском сыра, — рассеянно бросает Коннор. Он, похоже, не замечает взглядов, которыми его окидывают остальные, и продолжает исследовать экран контроллера. — А что делает вот это?</p><p>      — Это переключение на ручное управление. Не делай этого, Коннор. Ручное управление есть корень всего зла, — со смертельной серьёзностью предостерегает его Норт.</p><p>      — Весьма сомнительно, что это так, но я последую твоему совету. — Взгляд Норт, адресованный Маркусу, словно кричит: «посмотри, какой он очаровашка, почему ты до сих пор не пригласил его на свидание?» — Мне следует избегать этих отверстий?</p><p>      — Я забыла сказать про ту штуку с кувырками! — вскрикивает Норт и её поправляет хор «Прыжковый буст!» от оставшейся троицы. — Да, про это. Когда ты вылетаешь из таких дырок или наедешь на порожек, встряхни контроллер. Ты вроде как кувыркнёшься в воздухе и получишь прирост к скорости.</p><p>      Коннор проезжает прямо сквозь дыру, встряхивает контроллер и получает прирост.</p><p>      — Потрясающе, — выпаливает он и продолжает кувыркаться. «Необязательно делать так каждый раз», — несколько раз напоминает ему Норт. (Коннор почти не обращает на неё внимания, не считая одиночного «Пах!»).</p><p>      — Что это за штука?</p><p>      — Чейн Чомп. Близко не подходи, они будут тебе мешать.</p><p>      — Он просто гавкнул на меня.</p><p>      — Ага, они такие, на собак похожи.</p><p>      — Сумо ничем не похож на этих зверей, — бормочет себе под нос Коннор и аккуратно их огибает.</p><p>      На втором круге Норт рассказывает ему, что такое «boosty pillars».</p><p>      — Они работают так же, как и когда ты едешь боком: просто проезжаешь через них и «Ууууууу!». И да, забери гриб — он хорошенько разгонит тебя на пару секунд. Кстати, ещё так можно срезать — зарули сюда, в пещеру, и используй его там.</p><p>      — Срезать! — взволнованно восклицает Коннор. — Прямо как в жизни! Может, эта игра не такая нечестная, как я думал.</p><p>      В этот раз Коннор огибает Чейн Чомп, дрифтуя, но в конце концов теряет рискованно–шаткий баланс, приземляясь, и падает с края обрыва.</p><p>      — Что это за штука? Почему он забрал мои монеты? — Он бесполезно указывает на экран и, кажется, абсолютно сбит с толку. Оффтоп: Маркусу приходится заставить себя держать рот закрытым, чтобы не признаться в любви прямо здесь и сейчас.</p><p>      — Этот парень спасает тебя, если ты упадёшь. Тебе нужно ему заплатить.</p><p>      — Я думал, монеты нужны для ускорения, — с подозрением проговаривает Коннор. — Не для оплаты.</p><p>      — И для того, и для другого, я думаю. С ними ты можешь ещё открывать новые машины, персонажей и ещё кучу всего.</p><p>      — Эта игра — сплошная ложь.</p><p>      — Она продолжает нас дурачить. Прямо как в реальной жизни, — соглашается Норт.</p><p>      — Вы можете просто веселиться? — спрашивает Саймон, применяет гриб и на полной скорости врезается во всё, что встретит на своём пути.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Это Wild Woods. Он супер лёгкий, просто не падай, — мудро советует Норт в начале третьего трека. Они с Коннором оба устроились поудобнее, теперь, когда стало совершенно ясно, что Коннор планирует вытереть всеми ними пол. Маркус же, похоже, со временем только напрягается и причиной тому — лицо Коннора. Саймон, похоже, избрал новую тактику (вообще не моргать, непрерывно усваивая информацию). Джош сломался: он скрупулёзно изучает контроллер, словно тот хранит в себе тайны мироздания.</p><p>      Коннор отстреливается, нечаянно нажимает X, демонстрируя всем морду Йоши крупным планом. И в шоке съезжает с трассы.</p><p>      —  Ради всего святого, Коннор. Одна–единственная задача, — вздыхает Норт. Она сдвигается ещё и забрасывает ноги на колени Коннора. — Всё, теперь ты в ловушке. И никогда не сможешь сбежать.</p><p>      — Смогу. Это будет легче лёгкого, — отвечает Коннор и подбирает красную ракушку. — О, а это что?</p><p>      — Эта штука стреляет в того, кто занял место ниже твоего. Сейчас это будет второе. Брось её назад. — Коннор так и делает, попадая в Джоша. Тот даже не реагирует, даже когда Саймон (который едет третьим) точно так же применяет собственную красную ракушку.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Они мне не нравятся.</p><p>      — Шай Гайс?</p><p>      — Я им не доверяю. Их языка нет в моих базах данных. Что они говорят? Точно ничего хорошего.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Вода в трубе меня ускоряет. Вода в озере — тормозит, — скептически замечает Коннор.</p><p>      — Сначала монеты, теперь вода. — Норт качает головой. — Всё это сплошная ложь.</p><p>      — Рад, что ты это понимаешь, Норт, — искренне отвечает Коннор, в какой–то момент облокотившийся на её ноги, чтобы сесть поудобнее.</p><p>      — Как я вообще могла тебя ненавидеть? Ты же просто потрясающий.</p><p>      — Ты меня ненавидела?</p><p>      — Когда ты охотился на нас, да. Ну или пытался.</p><p>      — Понимаю. Я сам себя ненавижу. — Коннор прерывается, потом добавляет: — Это не так. Хэнк часто так говорит. Он сказал, это юмор миллениалов. — Он косится на Маркуса и повторяет: — Это не так.</p><p>      Маркус решает, что прямо сейчас игра может катиться к чёрту, и бросает контроллер на колени, чтобы дотянуться до Коннора и сжать его запястье.</p><p>      — Я знаю, —  говорит он, надеясь, что именно этот ответ нужен Коннору. И, похоже, так и есть, потому что тот сияет и бросает взгляд на руку Маркуса. При виде пальцев, деликатно обернувшихся вокруг короткой полоски обнажённой кожи, показавшейся из–под рукава, Коннор закусывает губу, награждает Маркуса слабой, почти неуловимой улыбкой и возвращается к игре. Что ж, настало время самовозгорания.</p><p>      — Можно мне тут срезать? — спрашивает Норт Коннор. Даже после своего маленького перерыва он всё ещё на первом месте, тогда как Саймон занимает одиннадцатое, а Маркус прочно встрял на двенадцатом.</p><p>      — Коннор, слушай меня внимательно. Тебе можно, чёрт побери, всё, что угодно. Я бы вручила тебе ключи от своего дома и велела трахнуть свою жену, будь у меня жена и дом.</p><p>      Коннор, несколько встревоженный, врезается в бочку.</p><p>      — Я забираю дом и жену.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Animal Crossing — довольно спокойная трасса, — говорит Маркус (ну или пытается сказать под взволнованный речитатив Норт: «ANIMAL CROSSING, ANIMAL CROSSING, ANIMAL CROSSING!».</p><p>      — Идёт снег, — хмурится Коннор. — У нас не было снега уже три недели.</p><p>      — Эта игра творит, что захочет, — мудро изрекает Джош. — Она сама себе закон.</p><p>      «Мне в самом деле весело, — внезапно произносит Коннор у Маркуса в голове. — Спасибо».</p><p>      «Думаю, тебе стоит сказать спасибо Норт. Это была её идея».</p><p>      «Без тебя не было бы так весело. Никогда не бывает», — признался Коннор и тут же обрывает связь, словно смущённый тем, что выдал секрет. Маркус не успевает ответить (или даже поймать его взгляд), как начинается гонка.</p><p>      — Монеты другие. Эти со звездой, — тут же замечает Коннор.</p><p>      — Да, потому что это Animal Crossing. Это, ну, ещё одна игра от Nintendo. На самом деле, даже не одна. Глянь–ка на монеты в том углу. — Норт зачарованно глядит на экран. Хах. Коннор и Animal Crossing, Маркус точно должен об этом напомнить, когда в следующий раз она захочет взорвать грязную бомбу.</p><p>      — Это мешочек!</p><p>      — Монеты в Animal Crossing называются Bells. Вот почему они так выглядят.</p><p>      — Звучит как очаровательная игра, — отмечает Коннор, и сердце Маркуса раздувается.</p><p>      — Так и есть! Ты просто обязан как–нибудь в неё сыграть. Ты играешь за маленького человечка, который живет в деревне, и там есть магазин, и музей, и почта, и много–много жителей–животных. Это так весело! — провозглашает Норт. — Надо ещё научить тебя играть в Покемонов.</p><p>      — Класс, теперь будет в два раза больше задротских разговоров, — беззлобно ворчит Джош. Норт вытягивает из волос шпильку и кидает в него, а потом вздыхает, когда ей на глаза падает каштановый локон.</p><p>      — О, тут собака играет на гитаре, — отмечает Коннор.</p><p>      — K. K. Слайдер. — Норт, скользнув вперёд, барабанит пальцами по ноге Маркуса. — Сумо играет на гитаре?</p><p>      — Не думаю, что собаки это умеют, — задумчиво отвечает Коннор. — Сумо подвывает хэви–металу. И пытается со мной танцевать, но он не очень хороший танцор.</p><p>      — Когда ты слушаешь хэви–метал? — спрашивает Саймон, очевидно, не в состоянии представить Коннора, трясущего хаером.</p><p>      — Почти каждую ночь или около того. Хэнк слушает Рыцарей Чёрной смерти. Мне тоже они нравятся. Они так энергичны! — восторженно отзывается Коннор.</p><p>      Маркус не разделяет удивления остальных. Он помнит Коннора в машине, притоптывающего в такт музыке и в какой–то момент даже взволнованно хлопнувшего себя по колену, когда заиграла новая песня. Это был, объективно, один из лучших моментов в жизни Маркуса.</p><p>      — О, с дерева упал фрукт. Что будет, если я его подберу?</p><p>      Норт кричит:</p><p>      — Нет! Коннор, не надо!</p><p>      Слишком поздно. Коннор получает бонус к скорости, с которым не могут справиться даже его продвинутые рефлексы, и с расстроенным возгласом врезается в снеговика.</p><p>      Остаток второго круга и весь третий проходят в молчании: все просто наслаждаются эстетикой Animal Crossing до тех пор, пока не раздаётся робкое:</p><p>      — Почему сердитый крот грозит мне киркой?</p><p>      — А, это мистер Ресетти. В оригинальной игре ведь не было автосохранения и приходилось каждый раз сохраняться перед выходом из игры. Если этого не сделать, при каждой следующей загрузке появляется этот парень и орёт на тебя.</p><p>      — Каждый раз?</p><p>      — Ага. И с каждый разом всё было хуже и хуже. Он говорил дольше и становился всё злее и злее, пока, наконец не доходило до того, что но вообще не пропадал. Можно было перезагрузить игру раз пять, пока он не свалит.</p><p>      — Так… он наказывает за то, что ты вышел без сохранения… заставляя выходить без сохранения?</p><p>      — Да. Да, теперь, когда ты это сказал, звучит в самом деле странно. Он даже заставлял печатать извинения. Ты буквально должен был просить прощения. — Норт явно встревожена. — Я никогда об этом не задумывалась. Ты открыл мне глаза, Коннор.</p><p>      — Ты меня переоцениваешь. — Коннор пересекает финишную черту в последний раз и бережно кладёт контроллер рядом с собой. — Мне нужно на минутку отлучиться, мне звонит Хэнк. — Норт сдвигает ноги, чтобы Коннор мог встать. Выходя из комнаты, он отвечает на звонок. — Хэнк, пока я не забыл — Боузер напоминает мне вас.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      — Не уверен, что это комплимент, — отвечает Хэнк, чей голос прерывается статикой, а потом Коннор выходит в коридор.</p><p>      — Как и я, — честно признаётся Коннор и улыбается смешку Хэнка. — Всё в порядке?</p><p>      — Кажется, есть зацепка. Кто–то позвонил и сказал, что андроид–мужчина проник к нему в дом и набросился с ножом. Пробил его по базам, есть пара обвинений в тяжких телесных, но их сняли из–за формальностей. Думал, стоит попытаться, это может быть наш парень.</p><p>      — Андроид ещё там? — Скорость накачки тириума Коннора подскакивает, что он теперь распознаёт как признак волнения, опасений.</p><p>      — Неясно. Жертва сказала, что слышала, как он убегает, но без проверки комнат нельзя быть уверенным. Наряд уже выехал, нам тоже пора. — Хэнк понижает голос, виновато добавляя: — Прости за испорченный выходной.</p><p>      — Правосудие не ждёт, — откликается Коннор с экспрессией, которая просто обязана подбодрить Хэнка, и понимает, что это сработало, получив в ответ искренний, неподдельный смех. — Я вызову такси к Нью–Йерихону и встретимся на месте?</p><p>      — Давай. Скину адрес через минуту.</p><p>      — Я возьму с собой Маркуса. Если дойдёт до ареста, уверен, будет много протестов из–за прав андроидов. Но если рядом будет Маркус, это может здорово облегчить дело.</p><p>      — Отличный план. Увидимся, парень.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Когда он возвращается в комнату, Норт, похоже, исполняет какой–то воинственный танец, но тут же прекращает, заметив его хмурый вид.</p><p>      — Хэнк звонил сообщить о нападении. Это может быть Лео и он может до сих пор оставаться там. Маркус…</p><p>      Не дожидаясь окончания фразы, Маркус кивает, пружинисто вскакивая на ноги:</p><p>      — Да, да, пойдём.</p><p>      — Куда это вы, мать вашу, без меня навострились? — встревает Норт. — Я тоже хочу кусочек экшена.</p><p>      — Тебе придётся держаться подальше, — предупреждает Коннор. Саймон вызывает такси, Джош подхватывает их куртки (хотя Маркус решает не брать свою, вместо этого натянув облегающий свитер). Коннор старательно не задерживает на нём взгляд дольше, чем позволяют приличия.</p><p>      — Я всегда держусь подальше, — невинно отвечает Норт, скручивая волосы в пучок. — Вперёд.</p><p>      Коннор не может не думать, что это кончится плохо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>